Supernova
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: Sequel to The Fine Print. Remus and Severus return for their fourth year at Hogwarts, little do they know they're in for an even wilder ride than last year. WARNING, Rated M for a reason, you really ought to read The Fine Print first.
1. Chapter 1

The first of September had arrived and Kings Cross station was busy filling with Muggles and students all going about their daily business. They had arrived by apparition just a few minutes before as they rushed into the station, the morning was madness their mothers were panicking running about all over the place making sure they had everything ready.

"Have you got everything boy's?" Eileen asked for the hundredth time resting her hands on her hips counting the bags oh each trolley. Herself and Loreli had to buy their sons extra-large trunks just so they could fit everything in and still they needed one or two extra bags of things for the baby.

"Yes mum" Severus sighed rolling his eyes. He was dressed in a plain black long sleeved t-shirt and some black baggy combat trousers with converse shoes. Remus stood beside him dressed in long baggy dark jeans and plain white t-shirt.

"I'm just checking, now make sure you assemble the baby things properly and be careful with yourselves" she continued as they walked through the station, Remus and Loreli pushing the two trolley loads of stuff and Severus carrying Eugenie as they headed towards the barrier.

"We will mum" Severus replied rolling his eyes as they stood at the gateway to platform nine and three quarters, it was ten to eleven in the morning and the train always left on time.

"Right, Remus goes first" Loreli said gesturing for her son to go through the barrier.

Pushing the trolley he walked quickly through the barrier followed by his mother closely behind the muggles around them completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Go on, go on hurry up" Eileen said practically dragging Severus and Eugenie through the barrier.

There it stood right before them, the Hogswarts express shining with bright in its bright red paint, students and family members standing around or boarding the old steam train.

"Right, we'll just get these things on here" Loreli said as she began to load their trunks onto the back of the train almost pushing some of the other people around her over as she barged through the crowd with her very red faced son behind her. Grabbing the things she heaved them on waving Remus to go back to Severus and Eileen.

"Mum stop panicking we are going to be fine" Severus sighed shaking his head a little in dismay.

"I worry about you, and I will miss you so much, Remus and Eugenie too" she said tears brimming in her dark eyes as she kissed her granddaughter goodbye.

"We'll miss you too mum" Severus replied as she kissed him on the cheek and grabbing hold of Remus kissed him too.

"Make sure you write to me young man!"Loreli waggled her finger accusingly at her son attracting some of the attention from the students around them.

"I will mum just please stop embarrassing me" he whined as she grabbed the three of them kissing them on the cheek in turn.

"You had better get on that train before it leaves without you" Eileen said pointing towards the large clock which read ten fifty seven am.

"Yes mum, love you, goodbye mum" Severus said picking up Eugenie's hand and waving it as he got onto the train with Remus behind him.

The doors closed and the train began to move as they waved goodbye to their mothers.

"What a stressful morning" Severus sighed as they made their way down the walkway looking for an empty compartment ignoring the stares of other students coming from them.

"I know they make such a fuss" Remus sighed pulling a compartment door open as Severus walked in first with Eugenie who was gurgling at him.

Closing the door, Remus dropped into the seat next to Severus resting the large Moses basket down on the seats opposite with the baby bag with was filled to the brim with things for the journey.

"What do you think it will be like this year?" Severus asked resting a sleepy Eugenie into the basket by the window before moving back across and leaning against Remus who wrapping his arm around him.

"Who knows, nothing could possibly shock me anymore" Remus chuckled.

A small tapping on the compartment door caught their attention, the door slid back revealing Rodolphus who closed it quickly behind him and sat down on the bench in front of them.

"Mind if I sit here guys, everywhere else is full?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah sure just try not to make too much noise" Severus nodded at the Moses basket where he immediately leaned over and smiled at the sleeping baby.

"She's grown" he grinned turning his attention back to them.

"So how was your summer?" Remus asked quietly.

"Oh you know the usual went on holiday with my parents and my cousin who brought her best friend, sun, sand and sex" Rodolphus replied with a grin making both of the boy's smirk at each other.

"Sounds like fun" Remus replied.

"What about you two anything exciting been happening for you?" he asked with a wink.

"Not really we just hung out, took Eugenie places and spent time together really" Severus replied.

"Ooh exciting" Rodolphus replied leaning back against the bench.

"By the way, those freaks you used to be friends with have been going around saying you're not coming back this year" he said with a slight frown.

"Well that's obviously untrue, if we weren't you wouldn't be seeing us sitting right in front of you now with the baby, on the train" Remus replied with a sigh.

"Well yeah obviously, they're going to be the ones made out as complete arses when you walk into the hall and everyone sees you" Rodolphus laughed.

For the rest of the journey they sat laughing and joking, they even let Rodolphus feed Eugenie as she finished her third bottle. It was nightfall by the time the train pulled in and they walked through the familiar entrance to the Hogwarts castle.

"It feels good to be back" Remus grinned as they headed into the great hall and took their seats at the Slytherin table. Now fully dressed in their school robes, which thankfully Severus could fit into his normal sized ones again they smiled and greeted some of the people who supported them from last year.

"Welcome back students, teachers and friends. This year we embark on a new chapter in our lives, for those of you returning and those new first years joining us" Dumbledore addressed the entire school.

"Although we will face many challenges along the way we will all come together as one. Now onto the sorting" he said clapping his hands as Professor McGonagall stepped up onto the platform with her roll of parchment and the sorting hat.

They watched as a group of new first years joined the Slytherin table at the opposite end before Dumbledore stood at his podium again and began to speak.

"Now the notices are as follows, the forest is out of bounds to ALL students as dangerous beasts roam the lands. All filibuster explosives have been banned due to an incident that took part on the train home at the end of last term" he said looking over to the Gryffindor table. That will be all" he announced before taking his seat.

"Now let the feast, BEGIN" he waved his hand in the air and the tables filled to almost overflowing with food around them and students immediately began eating.

"People are staring at us" Severus commented glancing around at some of the other students around them who were whispering and staring.

"Just ignore them, do what we did last year" Remus replied with a smile.

"Excuse me" a small voice chirped at them from a few seats down, it was one of the new first years who had just been sorted.

"Yes?" Severus replied quickly.

"Why have you got a baby with you?" he boy asked as the other first years craned their necks to see.

"She's our daughter" Remus replied wrapping an arm around Sev's shoulders.

"How can she be _your_ daughter, you're both boys?" a little blonde girl asked looking down her nose at them.

"Because I got pregnant through the use of a potion and gave birth to her, Remus is my fiancé and her father" Severus replied flatly.

"What's he doing sitting here anyway, he's a Gryffindor" the dark haired girl next to her replied.

"He's with me, he's got just as much right to be here as you have in fact, he has more of a right to be here" Severus smiled nastily and turned his back on them facing Remus.

Once they were done eating, without looking anyone in the eyes they got up and left the hall early and headed for the Slytherin common room.

"Stupid first years, they always get on my nerves" Severus sighed passing Eugenie over to Remus.

"Same, but mind you I guess they can't help but be curious, they weren't here last year when you were pregnant so they wouldn't understand" Remus smiled as they picked up the new password and headed through the common room up into the dormitory.

Their stuff had already been brought through as Remus began to set up the Moses basket into its metal stand ready for Eugenie to go in for bed.

"Come on little Princess" Severus smiled as he changed his daughters clothes to a lighter more comfortable baby grow and lay her down gently in her Moses basket.

"Won't be long and we can put her in those cute little bunny suit coats" Remus grinned tickling her cheeks and covering her up carefully with her blanket.

"How time flies, eh" Severus smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other smiling down at their little girl drifting off to sleep.

"Come on, let's get to bed we need to be up early in the morning to get Eugenie ready and then get to lessons on time. I'm in almost every one of your lessons this year" Remus grinned kissing Severus on the lips.

"Even Divination?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Yes, even the dreaded Divination with Miss. Owl eyes herself" Remus chuckled as he began to pull off his uniform, the door opening behind them as the other boy's appeared in the dormitory.

"Hello, you're back then I see" the blonde boy, Xanto said slightly surprised.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Remus asked confusedly as he pulled on his pyjamas.

"Just a bunch of idiot Gryffindor's saying you couldn't come back because of the kid and stuff" he shrugged heading back over to his usual bed.

"I _am _a Gryffindor" Remus said flatly.

"We know but we don't see you as one" Rodolphus said flopping down on his bed.

Turning around, Remus grabbed Severus around the ribs and yanked him backwards onto the bed throwing the covers over them as they burst out laughing.

"Here we go again" Sighed Xanto putting his ear plugs in as he climbed into bed, they had all been warned to purchase some before they arrived in case Eugenie woke in the middle of the night crying, but the past few days she had made a slight improvement.

"Yeah if you two start having a romp at least we've got ear plugs" Rodolphus chuckled quietly.

"Oh shut up" Severus said playfully cuddling into Remus' arms kissing him on the lips.

The next morning Remus went in the bathroom and got himself dressed first whilst Severus changed and dressed Eugenie, handing her over to him so they could switch places in the space of an hour before they left the dormitory and headed down for breakfast.

Sitting at the Slytherin table, Severus pulled out a bottle and prepared it, shaking it up he offered it to Eugenie who latched on hungrily.

"Good morning boy's, I have scheduled you some help for lesson times" Professor McGonagall said stopping over the other side of the table smiling down at them.

"Oh hello Professor" Remus smiled eating a slice of toast.

"You may drop Eugenie off in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey will watch her during lessons each day" she smiled. "We're still working on something else for you but we'll worry about that at a later date" she smiled warmly.

"Thanks Professor" Severus grinned happily as the baby continued to suck on her bottle.

"How are things going with her anyway?" the aging witch asked kindly.

"Really well we've gotten things settled now and we've got her into a good routine too" Remus replied kissing Severus on the cheek making him blush slightly.

"That's good to hear, I'll see you later on then boys" she smiled before walking off up to the teachers head table.

"Bye Professor" Severus smiled handing Eugenie to Remus as he took a sip of his drink.

"What's first?" Remus asked holding Eugenie close.

"Umm Divination I think" Severus replied with a yawn as he began shovelling his breakfast down hungrily.

"Yay" Remus said sarcastically.

Finishing his breakfast, they got up from the table and left the great hall.

"Right, did you bring the bag of baby things?" Severus asked turning to Remus.

"Yes, we can take her up to the hospital wing now" he replied with a smile as Severus wrapped his arm around Remus' small waist as Remus held Eugenie walking up the stairs.

"Hi Severus and Remus" a few shouts called down the second floor corridor as they approached the hospital wing, they smiled and nodded back politely as they walked inside.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Remus called as the woman appeared rushing towards them a smile of delight on her face.

"Welcome back you two, how has the summer been?" she asked eagerly cooing over the baby.

"It's been alright gotten everything settled now" Severus replied with a grin as Remus handed the baby over to the nurse.

"Aww well that's good, and you know you can leave her here during classes?" she asked as Remus placed a large bag of baby things on the side.

"Yeah Professor McGonagall just told us at breakfast, all of her stuff is in the bag" Remus replied nodding at the bulging bag.

"Good, I'll be happy to watch her she's such a sweetie" Madame Pomfrey replied with a smile.

"Thank you for the help we really appreciate it" Severus said quickly.

"It's not trouble, it gives you a break as well it can't be easy with school and such a young baby" she nodded gently.

"Well it's not but we manage" Remus smiled taking Sev's hand in his own. "Thanks again" he nodded before each of them kissed Eugenie goodbye and headed down the corridor towards the staircase.

"It feels strange her being with Madame Pomfrey and us able to have the day's to ourselves" Severus frowned slightly as they walked up several flights of stairs towards the Divination classroom by the Astronomy Tower.

"Yeah it does, but it's good at least we get some time to ourselves now and we can actually get to lessons" he smiled down at Severus as they wrapped their arms around each other entering the Divination classroom.

"Okay everyone settle down, today we are going to be making small predictions using palm reading and the flow of our bodies energies" Professor Trelawney said beckoning for them all to sit down, her arms covered in various bangles and bracelets jangling as she flapped her arms around strangely.

"Oh great look who's here" Remus sighed as they took their seats on the far right hand corner of the room.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew sat hunched together around a small circular table staring at them and whispering.

"Why are they even taking this class?" Severus sighed.

"Now everyone, take your partner or someone around you by the hand and rest your index finger on it, feel the energies flowing through you and close your eyes make that mental connection" Professor Trelawney said slowly grabbing people by the hands and forcing them together.

"Now when you feel something let it slip out of your mouth" she said gazing around the room through her enormous round glasses as the pairings trying it.

"I wonder what them two are predicting" Sirius nodded over to Severus and Remus who were frowning trying to read each other's palms.

"Probably who's going to be bent over the back of a chair for their next sex session" James replied making them snigger.

"Boys, what does your partner foresee in your future?" Professor Trelawney swept over to Remus and Severus.

"Well I don't really know we don't understand this too well" Remus replied cautiously, he was slightly afraid of professor Trelawney.

"Let me see" she said grabbing Severus by the wrist and feeling his hand over closing her eyes she began breathing deeply intimidating the boy's slightly before she released and took a step back her eyes wide.

"What is it Professor?" Remus asked as she suddenly gasped loudly attracting the attention of the rest of the room.

"It's the beginning of a journey, a long but wonderful journey, the reactions have taken place powerful but wonderful, the universe is shining light onto you my boy, it's shining light onto you…." She said twirling around before pointing a long finger at Severus frightening him a little.

"W-what does that mean?" Remus asked nervously scooting closer to Severus as if she might attack him or something.

She stared at them for a few moments before grabbing them both and pushing their faces together.

"Happiness, love and marriage are on the cards for you two, bonded powerfully together forever. Yes, you have overcome many obstacles and you will overcome even more!" she bellowed leaping back and gripping the sides of her desk.

"The stars are watching over you, you have purpose my dear boys, don't you ever forget that" she pointed her finger at them slightly aggressively.

"Uhh we won't Severus squeaked nervously as she swooped across the other side of the classroom to examine some of the staring partners over there.

At the end of the lesson Severus turned to Remus just outside the classroom as they left.

"She freaks me out you know, really freaks me out" he shuddered falling into Remus' arms.

"Me too, all of that predictions stuff gets me really anxious" Remus replied.

"But at least she didn't predict anything bad" Severus replied leaning forward and kissing Remus on the lips.

"Yuck would you guys get a room?" James' voice called the three Marauders walked from the classroom behind them sticking their tongues out in disgust.

"Would you just fuck off?" Severus replied without breaking the kiss.

"What are you, a plunger stuck to his face all day long?" Peter teased through his big buck teeth.

"No peter, he's got Moony stuck up his arse all day" Sirius corrected his friend and they laughed.

"Oh be quiet you jealous little swine" Remus retorted before slipping his tongue into Sev's mouth.

"Ooooh someone's touchy, what's the matter, Snivelly too small to let you ride him?" James pouted sarcastically.

"Actually Sev is a good seven and a half inches if not eight so shut up and leave us alone" Remus snapped making his lover flush bright crimson.

"Too much information, that's nasty" Peter stuck his tongue out in disgust as they pushed past the couple and strolled away, Sirius looking back over his shoulder at them both.

"You didn't need to say my size" Severus blushed with a smirk.

"Are you angry with me?" Remus asked worriedly.

"No of course not, I think it was funny the looks on their faces it caused" Severus laughed kissing Remus on the lips again.

"Come on, we've got Transfiguration next" Severus added grimacing.

"Oh more fun for us then!" Remus replied sarcastically as they walked hand in hand down the hall, the prediction of Professor Trelawney pushed to the back of their minds…. For the moment….


	2. Chapter 2

The second week of October arrived and the grounds were beginning to turn a wonderful shade of amber, the grass had lost its thick green lustre, a chill was in the air and the leaves were turning magnificent shades of orange and golden yellow as they dropped and fell from the trees fluttering to the ground in the light autumn breeze.

"Come on Sev, you have to wake up we're going to be late" Remus said gently shaking his lover awake who groaned and buried his face in the pillow weakly.

"I'm too tired…." He whined.

"I've dressed Eugenie, do you want me to drop her off at the hospital wing and come back when you're ready to go?" Remus asked feeling slightly concerned, Severus was never normally like this he was always up and ready.

"Please" he replied quietly.

"Alright, see you in a bit" he smiled kissing Sev's silky black hair before picking up the baby and her things and leaving the dormitory.

About fifteen minutes later he returned to find Severus fully dressed and lying sprawled out on the bed again with his eyes closed.

"Come on Mr. let's get going" Remus chuckled tickling Severus in the sides making him sit bolt upright laughing.

"Sorry about this morning I just feel so tired today" he yawned getting to his feet lazily.

"Probably just over done yourself, you'll be alright once we get going" Remus replied taking Severus by the hand as they passed through the common room and out into the dungeons corridor.

It was noisy with student's rushing to and from all over the place, the first Quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Slytherin of the year at the weekend and everyone was getting excited already.

Dropping into their seats at the Slytherin house table in the great hall, Severus began nibbling at some toast yawning quietly as Remus picked up the Daily Prophet looking it over carefully.

"Apparently a Hippogriff broke loose from some old man's house he was keeping it as a companion and attacked a bunch of people up in the mountains" Remus raised his eyebrows slightly reading from the column.

"Really? Sounds a bit strange…." Severus replied glancing over at the paper.

"Yeah apparently it was being kept as a pet in a field attached to the back of his cottage and the old man had been feeding it up on all kinds of energy booster foods it had gone round the twist one morning and escaped. The man is currently awaiting trial and the Hippogriff has been taken away for rehabilitation" Remus replied.

"They would usually just put the poor things down" Severus replied wrinkling his nose, he hated the thought of any creature being hurt due to the fault of another.

"Nah apparently it was just the stuff the only man was giving it, even mixing all kinds of weird potions in with its food to test them on it sent it mental so they're going to get the stuff from its system and find it a new home" Remus replied. "That's lucky for the Hippogriff though, I wonder what the man will get" he added quickly.

"Yeah, hopefully a bloody good hiding" Severus nodded.

They finished breakfast and got up to leave the table, their school bags swinging around their sides.

"What's first lesson?" Remus asked taking Severus' hand in his own. He didn't seem himself today at all he was very quiet and looking a little off colour, Remus put it down to the fact they were often very busy and didn't get much time to have a sit down.

"Potions I think" Severus yawned as they walked along the dungeons corridor he started to feel really strange his head rushing slightly and his stomach churning angrily.

"Can we stop a second, please?" he asked stopping abruptly with his back against the wall taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked confusedly staring into his fiancés pale face.

"I-I think I'm gonna-" Severus replied bolting down the corridor bursting into the toilets and into a cubicle heaving violently into the basin of the toilet grabbing hold of the top of the toilet to hold his balance as he shook all over.

Remus rushed in after him walking into the cubicle behind him he grimaced as Severus heaved again sick running down the front of his clean school robes.

"Sev are you alright?" he asked resting a hand against his back between his shoulder blades rubbing it gently trying to soothe him.

"No" Severus croaked as Remus handed him a thick wad of toilet paper to wipe his mouth on.

Drawing back he looked down at his robes, the sick was in the ends of his hair and everything.

"What has made you so sick?" Remus asked trying to wipe some of the vomit from his hair as he stood breathing heavily against the side of the cubicle.

"I think it was something I ate, right after I finished breakfast I started to feel bad" Severus replied shakily leaning over the toilet he began to vomit harshly again.

Remus leaned forward holding Sev's hair back as he miserably hung over the toilet bowl again, the toilets door banged open followed by the loud laughter of some other students.

"Oi what's this then?" a familiar male voice called out to them peering through the open cubicle door from a few feet away.

Turning his head, Remus sighed. James, Sirius and Peter were standing there staring into the cubicle at the two of them.

"What's up Snivellus?" Peter laughed as Severus wiped his mouth clean again and tried to wipe some of the vomit from his clothes.

"He's eaten something funny, so will you just go away?" Remus said bluntly shutting the cubicle door on them.

"Aww poor Slytherus all covered in slime, hey I wonder if he'll actually wash any of that out of his hair?" James laughed as they strolled back out of the toilets slamming the door behind them their laughter could be heard as they walked off down the corridor.

"Just ignore them, when you feel better I'll help you change and we can sit outside and get some fresh air for a few minutes, how does that sound?" Remus asked massaging Sev's back for him.

"Really nice" Severus groaned wiping his face clean. "I feel a little better, I think I've got it all up" he replied as Remus opened the door and he went over to the sinks turning the tap on he began to wash his hands thoroughly.

"Take off your cloak and that here" Remus said holding his arms out as shakily, Severus pulled them off handing them to his fiancé he splashed cold water on his pale drawn face.

"Thanks for helping me" Severus smiled weakly as they walked slowly from the toilets and up towards the common room again. Heading up into the dormitory, Severus sat down on the edge of his bed as Remus pulled him a fresh set of robes out of his trunk.

"Here you go" Remus smiled handing over the clean clothes and throwing the dirty ones into the washing.

"I feel slightly better now" Severus smiled slowly changing his clothes hoping that he wasn't going to be so horribly sick again and getting to his feet steadily.

"Do you want to go and stand outside for a bit get some fresh air before lesson?" Remus asked leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes please" Severus smiled taking Remus' hand in his own as they walked back down from the dormitory and along the dungeon corridor.

"Oh there you are, I thought I'd lost you for a moment there!" Slughorn's voice rang out eagerly upon seeing the two of them. "Whatever is the matter?" he asked staring from a pale faces Severus to a worried faced Remus.

"He ate something and he's not very well, he feels a bit better now though so we're just going to go outside for a few minutes to get some air, if that's alright?" Remus asked looking up into the kind old face.

"Yes, yes take your time I don't want any accidents in the classroom" Slughorn smiled at them before walking into his classroom.

A few hours later at lunch time, and Severus was feeling much better. The colour had returned to his cheeks and he was much brighter, although still very tired.

"You seem better" Remus commented watching Severus wolf down his lunch a big smile on his face.

"Yeah I feel it too, guess it was just something I ate or ate too quickly after waking up" Severus shrugged gulping at his drink.

"Yeah probably, fancy going and sitting the library for a while and helping me with my potions homework seeing as you're so good at it?" Remus asked hopefully with a cheeky smile.

"Of course you know I'll always help you" Severus replied with a smile leaning over and kissing Remus on the lips.

"Great, you know I'll always give you a reward for helping me" Remus winked lowering his tone of voice so nobody else could hear.

"Ooh I can't wait" Severus replied cheekily as someone slid up the bench almost pressed right up against him.

"A little birdie tells me you're not very well, I hope it's nothing serious" a familiar smarmy voice rang through the air like nails on a blackboard.

Turning his head and gritting his teeth Severus forced himself to smile into the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"No I'm fine I just ate something funny this morning but I'm alright now" he replied slowly resisting the urge to rip the blindingly over polished silver badge from Lucius' chest and shove it down his throat.

"Well it's good you're feeling better and maybe you shouldn't eat whatever it was you had this morning you might have some kind of food allergy" Lucius replied running his fingers through his peroxide blonde hair in an amused manner.

"I'll bare that in mind…." Severus grumbled getting to his feet, Remus jumping up quickly after him.

"Going already? But we were having such a nice chat…." Lucius tutted shaking his head a little, more in the amusement of swinging his hair around than for the conversation.

"Yeah, we have stuff to do" Severus replied with a fake smiled before taking Remus by the hand and leaving the great hall.

"That guy really gets my goat…." Remus grumbled as they traipsed up the staircases towards the library.

"Gets your goat? He grabs mine and punches it in the face repeatedly!" Severus replied with a laugh as they walked along the corridor towards the library.

"Mmm come here you" Remus smiled grabbing Severus by the arms and pulling him into a warm tender kiss his hands pressing into the small of his back, Severus wrapped his arms around Remus' neck smiling into the kiss.

"Hmm on second thoughts how about we skip the library and head down for some lunchtime fun of our own" Severus smirked cheekily.

"How can I possibly say no to that?" Remus chuckled as Severus grabbed him by the hand dragging him back along the corridor and down the stairs. They ran together along the dungeon corridor almost knocking Xanto whom had just left the common room off his feet as they headed past, bursting through the common room and up to the dormitory's. Slamming the door shut they immediately threw themselves at each other.

Pulling each other's clothes off, they fell against the bed, Severus pinning Remus down against the comfortable duvet set. Yanking down his boxers he immediately slipped his whole mouth around Remus' member making the boy moan and spread his legs wider feeling the warm moisture of Sev's mouth around him, his tongue tracing up the shaft flicking around slightly underneath the ends of his foreskin.

"Oh god, Sev" Remus moaned as Severus began to slowly suck on his hard member running his tongue up and down it sending shockwaves of sensation through his body.

"You taste amazing" Severus moaned his mouth full of Remus' member as he began to suck harder and faster making Remus grip the bed sheets in his fingers tightly in pleasure. A small amount of pre-cum leaked out and Severus lapped it up quickly the sweet taste stinging at his tongue.

Picking up his pace, Severus began to suck as hard as he could flicking his tongue over the tip of Remus' penis watching him moan loudly and clench his eyes shut.

"Severus…." He moaned loudly arching his back as his hot seed spilled into Sev's mouth.

Drawing back, Severus smirked putting their lips almost together before swallowing a large mouthful of it and kissing him firmly on the lips so Remus could taste himself in the kiss.

"You're a bit kinky" Remus chuckled flipping them over so he was on top of Severus smirking against his soft lips.

They finally emerged ten minutes late for their lessons, both hurrying down the corridors still trying to fix up their robes as they ran laughing their heads off.

That evening they picked up Eugenie, had dinner in the great hall trying their best to avoid Lucius Malfoy in the process before returning to the common room.

"I feel exhausted" Severus sighed watching Remus finish putting Eugenie's pyjamas on listening to her soft gurgles and small noises of happiness as he cooed at her.

"Probably because we're back at school now and with Eugenie it's all hard going but I think we'll get used to it" Remus grinned picking the little girl up allowing Severus to kiss her goodnight before he put her in the Moses basket. Using his wand he set a revolving mobile turning over the basket so she could watch it while she fell asleep.

"Yeah you're probably right" Severus yawned slipping in under the bed covers his eyes followed after Remus who went round and got in behind him, wrapping his strong arms around his love.

"Goodnight gorgeous" he smiled into the back of Severus' neck.

"Goodnight to you too, sexy" Severus smiled allowing himself to drift off into a comfortable happy sleep.

It was just after seven when he woke a dull ache in his lower abdomen. His eyes snapped open suddenly diving from the bed waking Remus up in the process he threw himself into the bathroom heaving into the toilet.

"Sev?" Remus yawned confusedly blinking himself awake as he threw back the covers to follow him.

Pushing the toilet door open he sighed. Severus was sitting on the floor his head in his hands.

"What's happened, are you alright?" Remus asked worriedly kneeling down next to him.

"I woke up and felt like I was going to be sick…." Severus replied slowly taking deep breaths.

"Oh come here" Remus said wrapping his arms around Severus, concern washed over his handsome face.

"What did you eat last night?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Umm I did have a little bit of toast, like I did yesterday morning when I was sick" Severus replied sniffing.

"Was there butter or anything on it?" Remus asked warily.

"Yeah quite a bit actually. I felt fine after I had it though" Severus said quickly.

"I think it's probably the butter or the bread to be honest, twice you've been sick and you had it not long before you went to bed either didn't you? So it probably lay in your stomach all night" Remus replied holding him tighter.

"Yeah probably" Severus replied getting up to brush his teeth.

"Well then, I think it's safe to say you won't be eating any more toast!" Remus chuckled.

"I definitely will not" Severus replied with a weak smile.

After dressing a stroppy Eugenie, taking her down to breakfast where she then threw up on Remus' clothes having to go back to the dormitory to change and then drop her off at the hospital wing they were already having an eventful morning.

Walking along the dungeon corridor together, they strolled into class hand in hand ignoring the glares from the Marauders as they sat down in their usual seats.

"I keep getting small stomach cramps" Severus frowned shifting himself around a little on his chair.

"It's because you were sick" Remus replied with a small smile kissing him on the cheek watching him flush a very pale pink.

"Yeah but it's been happening for about a week before I was sick" Severus replied confusedly.

"Might be like a flu bug or something, sometimes they can make you feel like that unless it's unrelated because you do look pretty pale" Remus replied as Severus gave a light shrug.

"Good morning class today we're going to be brewing a fire protection potion, it works in a similar way to a flame-freezing charm and is also non-verbal, well quite obviously" Slughorn began dumping some of his things on the desk at the front of the room.

Severus sat staring blankly at his hands he wasn't feeling very well at all.

"Now can anyone tell me the main ingredient in this potion?" he asked looking around the room, when there were no hands he frowned and sighed loudly.

"Deary me, the main ingredient is the powdered moonstone, with its great energies and gravitational properties it can help to alter the actual feeling of the flames much like the charm itself, it is describes as a tickling sensation" Slughorn said loudly. "Many witches have used it in medieval times when being pursued by muggles and burned at the stake to protect themselves, a woman named Wendelin The Weird allowed herself to be captured and burned forty seven times because she loved the sensation so much!" Slughorn added with a laugh.

"There are some booklets on it over there, umm, Severus will you pass them out for me please?" Slughorn asked.

Remus nudged him in the ribs gently when Severus didn't reply and he looked up squinting slightly at his teacher.

"Sorry what?" he asked slightly embarrassed his vision blurring quite badly.

"The booklets, can you hand them out please?" Slughorn asked pointing towards the stack of books on the side just a few feet away from Severus.

"Oh okay" he replied slowly getting to his feet as Slughorn continued to address the class. He took two steps before everything began to spin around him and he felt himself falling collapsing to the floor.

"Sev?" Remus called out jumping to his feet and immediately resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus, what happened?" Slughorn asked through the murmur of voices throughout the room as he swept over to stand by the boy whom was lying on his right hand side on the classroom floor.

Severus looked up into the blurred face of Remus before everything went black and he passed out….


	3. Chapter 3

A murmur of voices rang out through the still air as Severus felt himself fading back into consciousness. Blinking himself awake he stared up into the worried face of Remus.

"What happened, where am I?" he asked confusedly staring around as his vision came back into focus.

"You're in the hospital wing, you passed out in potions about an hour ago" Remus replied his blue eyes filled with worry. "Don't you remember?" he asked frowning slightly.

"I remember Slughorn asking me to hand out the books, I got up and felt myself falling into darkness, your face was the last thing I remember seeing before I passed out" Severus replied frowning in concentration.

"Oh good you're awake" Madame Pomfrey said moving across to the other side of the hospital bed where he lay.

"Is he going to be alright?" Remus asked quickly searching the woman's face.

"Yes he will be absolutely fine, I've taken a blood sample but it will take a day or two for me to analyse it for you" she replied resting the back of her hand on his forehead.

"In the mean time I suggest you spend the rest of today in bed" she sighed concluding that he didn't have a temperature.

"What happened to me, why did I pass out like that?" Severus asked with a frown.

"I think you have just over done yourself, you're a healthy boy I'll give you that there doesn't seem to be any explanation for it apart from you're just over tired but still I'll check the blood sample anyway just to be on the safe side" she replied with a kind smile. "When you're feeling better you may go back to your dormitory and Mr. Lupin I trust you will be the one to stay and look after him" she nodded at Remus.

"Of course I will" he said quickly jumping to attention.

"You can leave Eugenie a little bit later tonight if you need to I don't mind watching her a bit longer, she's sleeping soundly at the moment" Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Thanks" Severus nodded sitting up slowly and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Remus tells me you have been vomiting and complaining of stomach cramps too" she said rummaging around in one of the cupboards.

"Yeah I was sick two days in a row and I've been getting cramping for about a week" he replied with a yawn.

"I can give you something to settle your stomach, take it twice a day or as needed and you'll be fine" she smiled handing him a bottle of a pale blue potion.

"Thank you" he smiled as Remus rushed around taking him by the arm as they slowly left the hospital wing and down the corridor.

Back in the dormitory, Remus began to help him undress and put his pyjamas on before helping him into bed and covering him up to his neck with the covers. Fetching a glass of water and having a small cup filled with the potion he watched Severus drink from both of them in turn.

"Potion tastes like strawberries" Severus commented lying back against his pillows as Remus climbed in next to him.

"That's a good thing though, right?" he chuckled wrapping his arms around him.

"I guess so, better than the taste of vomit" Sev laughed closing his eyes snuggling into Remus' arms.

"Anything is better than the taste of vomit" Remus replied kissing him on the forehead. "Just try and get some rest, see how you feel tomorrow" he added with a smile watching Severus drift off in his arms.

Severus awoke later on to Remus smiling down into his face.

"Good…." Severus began glancing around the room unsure of the time.

"Evening" Remus chuckled. "Are you feeling alright? I'm going to go and pick Eugenie up now" Remus smiled kissing him on the tip of his nose before getting up off of the bed.

"Yeah I feel a lot better now" Severus yawned.

"You should be you've been sleeping all day" Remus chuckled before exiting the dormitory and heading off to fetch their daughter.

It wasn't long before Remus returned with Eugenie in his arms and a broad smile spread across Severus' face.

"Hello angel" he grinned as Remus passed her over to him, she squealed and kicked her legs excitedly upon seeing Severus.

"Madame Pomfrey made us up a bottle before I left" Remus said pulling a fresh bottle from his bag and handing it to Sev who finished mixing it and offered it to his baby.

"Oh and by the way I brought you some food" Remus added placing a small paper plate covered in mashed potato and gravy onto the bedside table. "Something plain and easy" he smiled climbing back into the bed next to Severus.

"Thank you" Sev smiled leaning over and kissing Remus tenderly on the lips.

"Mmm I love your kisses" Remus smiled.

"And I love yours" Severus smiled sitting Eugenie up and burping her carefully luckily she didn't throw up and sat smiling at them.

"Her hair's getting longer" Remus smiled stroking it gently.

"I know some of it fell out a bit but it's growing back, I think she'd look lovely with long hair" Severus replied proudly.

"Just like you" Remus smiled kissing Sev on the cheek.

"It's time for you to go to bed, missy" Severus smiled down at the baby before lying her out in front of him.

"Madame Pomfrey had just changed her nappy before I left so she's clean just needs her pyjamas" Remus said getting up and finding a pair of yellow duck pyjamas from his trunk and handing them over to Severus who began to change her.

"Ahh that's good" Severus smiled pulling the pyjamas neatly onto her and lifting her up. Getting up from the bed he lay her down in her basket setting the mobile spinning he kissed her before turning and walking into the bathroom.

"Just gotta pee!" he called back to Remus who shook his head and rolled his eyes at him.

After eating his dinner, Severus took the potion and lay back against the pillows of his bed.

"So how about I help you with that homework we never got round to?" Severus asked blushing slightly.

"Sure" Remus smiled pulling the books from his bag and showing them to Severus who immediately began to explain everything in great detail, Remus was having a hard time keeping up with writing he was talking so fast.

Two day's had passed and each morning, Severus had immediately drank his potion hoping that the nausea wouldn't return, the potion worked and seemed to keep it at bay.

"Oh damn here's the spare change of baby clothes we couldn't find this morning" Severus sighed picking them up from underneath the bed.

"How about we take them up to the hospital wing now and I can pick my text book up from charms while we're there" Remus suggested.

"Sure" Sev smiled taking Remus by the hand they headed out of the dormitory and off towards the grand staircase.

"Have you been feeling any better, you're starting to look a little brighter" Remus asked as they strolled up the staircase towards the first floor.

"Yeah a little, I can still feel myself getting nauseous at times and I am still so tired but the cramps have stopped" he replied smiling.

"Well that's good at least you're sleeping better now you seem much healthier" Remus nodded.

"Yeah but I dread to think what kind of a state I'd be in if I didn't have the potion…." Severus sighed as they rounded onto the second floor corridor.

"Right, I'll just pop in here and get my stuff and I'll meet you outside the hospital wing in a minute or two" Remus said pointing towards the classroom they could see Professor Flitwick shuffling things around on his desk tidying up.

"Okay, see you in a minute" Severus nodded as he continued along the corridor, pushing the door open he was greeted by a worried looking Madame Pomfrey.

"Is everything alright?" he asked nervously worried something might be wrong with Eugenie.

"With Eugenie? Of course everything is fine" Madame Pomfrey swallowed. Handing her the spare change of clothes he observed the worried look on her face.

"Severus I think you had better come and sit down" she said nervously beckoning him to follow her across the room where they sat down in the corner. Severus was getting worried now he could feel his pulse rise as she looked at him a mixture of emotions on her face as if trying to decide what to say.

"As you know I took a blood sample the other day and I was going to analyse it for you" she began looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" he asked nervously.

"Oh yes you're absolutely fine there was one thing though that rang some serious alarm bells" she continued shifting around slightly in her chair.

"What's that?" Sev asked starting to panic.

"Well when I rang the test I picked up on a kind of chemical hormone, a very, very high level of it" she continued looking up into his dark eyes. "It's called HCG that stands for Human Chorionic Gonadotrophin which is only found in one situation" she added taking a deep breath. "Severus you're pregnant again" she said staring him straight in the eye.

At first he wasn't sure he heard her properly at sat staring blankly at her before his face turned into a confused frown.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You're pregnant, now if you want me to I can run you a pregnancy test and check for the heartbeat now" she said quickly.

"You'll have to because I'm not sure I believe you" he said shaking his head.

Reaching out she opened the cupboard and pulled the same device she did last year out, handing it to Severus whom got to his feet and hurried into the toilet.

Unzipping his trousers he began to urinate on it feeling himself shaking slightly with fright. What if he was pregnant again what on earth would Remus say, no what would everyone else say or think to this?

Taking a deep breath he flushed the toilet and washed his hands before handing the test back over to Madame Pomfrey who sat it down beside her on the table waiting for its response.

"The nausea and the vomiting may not have been from what you had eaten or the fact you weren't sleeping massively well, when you collapsed it could have been that you had let yourself get a bit too tired which does happen sometimes in early pregnancy" she said slowly watching his face drain of all colour, he was trembling with nerves.

"Have you had any light bleeding like spotting and the other day I remember you mentioned cramping?" she asked staring him in the face.

"Well a few weeks back like a month ago I think it was, I noticed a few spots in my underwear but I didn't take any noticed because my underwear was itching me and I scratched myself I just assumed it was a cut" he said quickly. "I was getting a few stomach cramps for about two weeks but they seem to have worn off now only little ones" he started shaking more.

Picking up the device she stared at it for a few moments before handing it over to Severus.

"It's positive, you are pregnant again" she said quietly watching his face turn to shock and horror.

"H-how?" he asked shaking his head in confusion. "We went for a hospital check-up in the summer and the nurse there said she had seen these cases before and what had happened was that it will heal over like a wound, and it was starting to heal she told us we would be safe to use it and that it would be alright it would just go once it started to heal" he stammered staring down at the test.

"Although it is unlikely a pregnancy will occur, I can safely say that you are a very fertile person, Severus" Madame Pomfrey smiled at him. "In a way you should count yourself lucky" she added slowly.

"Now shall we check for the heart beat?" she asked taking the monitor and a tube of gel from the drawer beside her she snapped a pair of latex gloves onto her hands as he nodded nervously swallowing the lump that had appeared in his throat.

He waited with baited breath as the nurse lifted his shirt up and undid the button on his trousers wiping some of the gel onto his navel she attached the monitor gently to his skin.

"Are you ready?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He nodded his reply as she switched the machine on, the familiar whooshing of train tracks filled the air and he took a deep breath.

"It's a very strong clear heartbeat so from this I can tell that the baby is doing well and is healthy, of course I'll give you a scan at twelve weeks as the test say's you're almost nine weeks along so two months gone now" she said switching the monitor off.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Severus asked closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"It is, now I will prescribe you some of that nausea potion again you can get from Professor Slughorn, you really ought to tell Remus too it's up to you when and if you tell other people but you really do need to let him know" she said removing the monitor and handing it to him. "You can have the monitor, I assume you don't still have last years" she smiled at him as he put it and the gel into his bag.

He sat silently as he scribbled down the note on a piece of paper and handed it to him with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she smiled.

"I am so scared, I'm happy that the baby is alright but I am just terrified…." Severus said folding the paper and putting it in his school bag.

"Don't worry, with a boyfriend like Remus you have nothing to worry about" she replied placing a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Now I'll notify you by owl when your appointment is, you've got nothing to worry about the baby is fine and once you get your potion ready you will feel alright just try and take it easy some pregnancies are rougher than others" she nodded at him.

"Thank you" he smiled before turning and leaving the hospital wing.

"Hey Sev" Remus bounded over excitedly, his face falling when he saw the expression on his fiancés face.

"Sev? What's happened, what's wrong?" he asked watching a tear slide down Severus' cheek.

"We need to go back to the dormitory, I've got something to tell you I don't know how you're going to take it…." He replied clasping Remus' hand in his own as they walked silently down the corridor and down the long staircase.

Remus' heart was beating a tattoo in his chest, what on earth had happened, was Severus alright? What about Eugenie? A million things flashed through his mind as they passed through the Slytherin common room and into the dormitory shutting the door tightly behind them.

He watched Severus sit down on the bed his head in his hands and sat down in front of him seeing the tears fall silently from his dark eyes his heart lurched in his chest it pained him to see Severus upset.

A few moments longer of silence and Severus looked up into Remus' stunning blue eyes and whispered.

"I'm pregnant…." He looked away quickly unable to see the expression on Remus' face.

"What?" Remus asked unsure of what he just heard.

"I-I'm pregnant…." Severus said looking up into his fiancés eyes searching for some kind of emotion.

"What, how?" Remus asked completely baffled by the news.

"You know that nurse at the hospital said it would be alright for us to have sex? Well Madame Pomfrey says that it was unlikely we would conceive but that I am a very fertile person" he said slowly watching the emotions run through Remus' eyes like a film.

"Are you sure? How far along are you?" he asked taking Sev's hands gently in his own.

"Almost nine weeks" Severus sighed.

Remus nodded and sat quietly for a few moments before a smile broke out across his face.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you, Eugenie and our unborn child don't you worry Sev" he grinned excitedly.

"You're not angry with me, or upset?" Severus asked warily.

"I am shocked, I won't deny that but upset or angry? Far from it. Do you understand how much I actually love you?" he asked tears brimming in his bright blue eyes making them even dreamier.

"I love you too, more than words can describe" Severus sniffed as Remus pulled him into a tight embrace sobbing into his neck.

"You make me so happy" Remus sniffled pulling back and wiping his tear stained face on his sleeve.

"You make me happy too" Severus replied. "I was so scared you'd leave me…." Severus sniffed gazing into Remus' eyes.

"Leave you? Severus I would never even think about it, look, you see that locket hanging around your neck? Remember the note that is inside, I am still in love with you even more so now, I love you more as the days pass and I want to marry you" Remus said seriously looking Severus straight in the eyes.

"Good because I can't live without you" Severus smiled leaning in to kiss him tenderly on the lips feeling Remus' slender fingers running through his hair.

When they broke apart, Severus pulled the monitor from his school bag.

"Do you want to hear the heart beat?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course" Remus replied watching Severus lie back against the pillows popping his trouser button open and lifting up his shirt. He waited as his fiancé squirted the gel on his navel and attached the monitor to his skin.

"Ready?" he asked as Remus crawled up beside him wrapping an arm across his chest.

"Go for it" Remus smiled as Severus flipped the monitor on and the sound of the strong heartbeat filled the room.

"It's so beautiful" Remus smiled wiping his eyes again.

"Just like you" Severus smiled pulling him into another kiss as he removed the monitor carefully and switched it off.

Footsteps on the stairs made them spring apart. Stuffing the monitor under the pillow Remus quickly slid his hand down the front of Severus' trousers disguising the fact both the trousers were undone and he had gel on his exposed stomach.

"WHOA!" Rodolphus said covering his eyes as he walked in the room.

"I picked the wrong moment to come up here" he laughed as Remus pulled his hand out of the front of Sev's trousers whilst Rodolphus' eyes were still covered quickly covering his stomach up with his uniform and doing the button up on his trousers.

"Sorry about that" Remus flushed a little.

"Yeah don't worry about it, wait, aren't you two supposed to be in lesson?" he asked looking suspiciously from one to the other.

"No, free period" Remus replied quickly.

"Oh right, fair enough" he said going across to his bed and pulling his top drawer open.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Severus asked changing the subject as Rodolphus turned his back he slipped the monitor into his school bag and dropped it onto the floor.

"Just needed to get some ink I've got to be getting back to class or I'm going to be in trouble, I've already managed to get myself a detention this morning" he tutted shoving a bottle of ink into his pocket before heading to the door.

"Ah not fun then" Remus nodded.

"No, I'll see you guys later, oh and next time can you hang a sign on the door or something?" he smirked before leaving.

"That was close" Severus breathed laughing as his footsteps died away down the stairs.

"I know, if he had have caught us with the monitor that would have looked more than a little suspicious" Remus replied pulling Severus into his arms he un-popped the top button of his trousers and began to gently stroke his very slightly swollen navel smiling into his eyes.

"You think?" Severus asked enjoying the sensation. "I need to ask Slughorn to make me some of that potion" he said slowly biting the bottom of his lip.

"That means we're going to have to tell him because he already gave you that potion before, he'll know what it's for" Remus said quickly.

"I know, I hope he understands…." Severus sighed nervously.

"I'm sure he will he's a good person, if we go now we might be able to catch him in his office" Remus said checking the time on Sev's pocket watch.

"Alright" Severus nodded slowly feeling a little anxious.

Getting up from the bed he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Smiling into Remus' face he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before they took hands and left the dormitory, passing through the common room and out into the dungeon corridor.

They stood nervously outside Slughorn's office before Remus took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in" he called through the door as cautiously they opened the door and went inside being careful to close the door tightly behind them.

"Oh hello, what can I do for you?" he frowned slightly confused.

"We really need to talk to you sir" Remus began looking down at Severus who was staring at his shoes.

"Well come on, sit down" he beckoned them over to the seats in front of his desk. They moved over and sat down nervously staring at their teacher.

"Well, what's going on?" he asked curiously.

Reaching into his robes pocket, Severus pulled out the piece of paper unfolding it he stared at it for biting his bottom lip and handing it over to Professor Slughorn who took it looking from one boy to the other before reading it. His eyes widened before he looked back up.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked cautiously looking at the boys in turn.

"I'm…. pregnan….t again" Severus said slowly.

"But we were told down at St. Mungo's by the nurse it would heal over like a wound and it would be safe for us to use in the meantime and we might as well use it while we still had the chance…." Remus said quickly.

After a few moments Slughorn smiled and signed the piece of paper.

"I will of course make it for you boys, I am very shocked indeed but through no fault of your own this has happened and I do wish you the best of luck with it and congratulations" he smiled kindly.

"Thank you, sir" Severus smiled brightly at him.

"How far gone are you, how long have you known?" he asked curiously.

"Almost nine weeks, I found out about an hour or so ago Madame Pomfrey took a blood sample when I passed out the other day and that's when she found the HCG hormones or something and then we did a test and listened to the heart rate" Severus replied with a small smile.

"Aww, Remus I expect you do to everything you can to help him, you think last time was difficult this time is going to be double that" Slughorn said pointing the end of his feathery quill at him.

"Of course, I'd do anything for Sev" Remus smiled warmly.

"Good because he's going to need you. And Severus, make sure you get plenty of rest you look a bit better today I'll make sure I get this potion to you later on this evening, stop by my office and pick it up you already know how to use it" Slughorn smiled as they got to their feet.

"We really appreciate your understanding and your help" Remus said.

"Don't worry about it" he nodded.

"Can you keep it a secret please, we want to wait as long as possible before we tell anyone" Severus said quickly blushing slightly.

"Of course I will but it won't be long before you start to show again and after what happened last year it won't take a genius for someone to work it out" he replied pointing at Severus' stomach.

"I know but hopefully we can get some things in Hogsmeade before then" Severus replied with a sigh.

"Yes and best of luck once again" Slughorn smiled shaking their hands before they turned and left the room.

"That was easier than I thought" Severus breathed a sigh of relief once they were outside the office.

"Yeah and now we can relax and just enjoy ourselves as much as possible" Remus smiled pulled Sev into a tender kiss.

When they parted a few moments later Severus chuckled.

"I really need to pee" he laughed pulling Remus into the boy's toilet with him.

That night they climbed into bed together, wrapping their arms around each other watching their daughter sleep peacefully in her basket, seven months time and they would have another little baby there with them.

Turning over Severus traced his tongue along the lines of Remus' mouth.

"I love you" he smiled into those beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too, so much" Remus replied kissing him fully on the lips. Although it had been a shocker of a day, they were both happy about it. Smiling Severus snuggled into Remus' arms allowing sleep to claim him, dreaming of the blonde haired Gryffindor boy whom he loved….


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Severus and Remus walked slowly along the dungeon corridor stopping outside of Slughorn's office. Knocking on the door, it flew open almost immediately and a grinning Slughorn moved aside to allow them both in.

"Good evening you two, I'm surprised you didn't come earlier" Slughorn smiled at Eugenie whom was resting against Remus' shoulder clinging hold of the knot in his school tie.

"Sorry if we're too late Professor, we were sorting Eugenie out" Severus replied as they sat down in front of the old man's desk.

"No, no I was only checking through some of these text books anyway, it appears someone has found it quite funny to draw crude images in them and write 'turn to page such and such' in the index to see a horrible picture" he tutted resting a hand on the pile of text books he had brought from the classroom into his office.

"What in every single book?" Severus' mouth fell open as he stared at the stack of potions books that belonged to the school sitting on the desk in front of him.

"It appears so, it must be the work of someone who doesn't bring his or her book to lessons each time because it's the same sort of thing in all of them" Slughorn sighed as Severus picked up one of the books and opened it to the page it was suggesting.

"That looks like Sirius' handwriting, and his artwork" Remus replied staring at them image which looked suspiciously like the ones James, Sirius and Peter send them during lessons.

"Are you sure, you can't really just blame someone from looking at a picture in a book" Slughorn frowned staring at the disgusting image.

"I can because the writing is identical and he sends us notes with pictures like that in during lessons" Remus replied.

"Next time he does, will you show them to me so I can have some evidence and question them about it?" Slughorn asked quickly.

"Of course we can, sir" Severus replied replacing the book on top of the pile.

"Now anyway, down to business" Slughorn smiled picking up a clear wine bottle filled with the familiar potion Severus had used last year.

"Twice a day every day until it wears off, if you feel bad in the day you can have a small cupful but you know how to use it" Slughorn smiled handing the bottle over to Severus who grinned with excitement.

"Thank you very much, sir. This really helped me last year I don't think I would have left the toilets for god knows how long if I didn't have this" Severus smiled.

"It's not trouble, if you need any more come and see me" he nodded.

"Thanks again" they smiled before getting up and leaving the office heading back into the common room, Severus stuffed the bottle inside his school bag so nobody would see it and start asking questions, or worse, if someone recognised it as the one he had been taking last year especially that Lucius Malfoy they would be doomed if they tried to keep it a secret.

The next morning, Severus woke up and drank his potion as quickly as possible. He was feeling fairly bright that morning too. Getting up he peeked into the Moses basket where Eugenie was still sleeping as he began to change into his school robes. After pulling on a fresh shirt he buttoned it up resting a hand on the slightly swollen stomach before he pulled on his trousers, trying and failing to get the button done up on them. They were tight anyway but the fact he had gained a little extra weight around the middle wasn't helping with the situation at all. After he finished pulling on his robes he went to the toilet, brushed his teeth and had a wash before lying back down on his bed smiling into the sleeping face of his boyfriend.

It wasn't long before Remus stirred, blinking himself awake he smiled.

"Good morning, you're up and ready early" he yawned.

"Yeah, problem is I can't get my trousers done up properly" Severus chuckled stroking Remus' cheek affectionately.

"Hopefully the next trip to Hogsmeade won't be far away so we can get you some bigger robes, you can borrow a pair of mine if you want?" Remus offered kindly.

"I will if the zipper starts to come down but for now they should hold but thank you" Severus smiled kissing Remus quickly on the lips.

Hearing Eugenie gurgle and stir he got up and went straight over to her before she started crying and possibly started waking people whom left their ear plugs out up.

A week had passed and Severus and Remus were sitting at the breakfast table feeding the baby when a large brown owl flew down and dropped a letter onto Remus' plate.

"It's for you" he frowned turning it over in his hands whilst he ate.

"Can you open it for me please?" Severus asked wiping Eugenie's mouth.

Ripping open the letter, Remus unfolded it and showed it to Severus who read it over quickly as he continued to feed the baby.

"It's from Madame Pomfrey she wants to do the scan today when we take Eugenie up" he frowned slightly.

"She could have given us a little more notice" Remus replied folding the letter up and slotting it back into the envelope putting it carefully into Sev's bag for him so nobody saw it.

"I guess she just assumed that we would be going up there anyway so she didn't need to give us a lot of notice" Severus shrugged burping the baby.

"I'm feeling a little anxious now" Remus chuckled staring into Severus' face.

"Me too, I just hope everything's going to be alright" Severus replied wiping Eugenie's mouth and putting the finished bottle into his bag.

"Come on then, shall we go if you're ready?" he smiled as Remus reached out and took Eugenie out of Sev's arms so he didn't have to carry her up the stairs.

"Yeah sure" Remus replied getting to his feet and following Sev from the great hall.

Severus shivered slightly as they passed through the main entrance to the school the doors were open slightly and the cool early November breeze flew in.

As they headed along the second floor corridor their nerves were running high as they approached the hospital wing door. Stopping outside Remus turned to Severus and pecked him on the cheek smiling at him before they walked in together.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey smiled quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Tired but thankfully the potion has been working so it's pretty much kept the sickness and nausea under control although we did have once accident yesterday morning all over Remus" Severus cringed vividly remembering the moment he woke up he went to get his potion when Remus moved across in front of him as he reached for his bag to get the bottle and projectile vomited all over the front of Remus' school robes that he was wearing, luckily the others were still asleep so he had time to get cleaned up before they noticed anything.

"That's good well sort of, no other problems no bleeding, pains or anything?" she asked as Remus lay Eugenie down in the small cot bedside the bed Madame Pomfrey gestured for Severus to get up onto.

"No although I can't get my top trouser button done up again" Severus chuckled.

Hopping up onto the bed, he lay back against the pillows as Remus moved to be beside him holding his left hand gently smiling down into his face.

Madame Pomfrey un-zipped his trousers as his button was already undone, exposing his navel too she snapped on her latex gloves and squeezed a decent amount of gel onto his swelling stomach spreading it around with her fingers.

"Right, now, are you ready?" she asked picking up the scanner of the ultra sound machine looking from Severus to Remus.

They glanced at each other quickly before nodding their replies as she flipped the machine into life.

Placing the scanner against Severus' navel she moved it around for a few moments before the picture of the tiny baby appeared on the screen making both of their hearts leap.

"There's the baby, good strong heart there too just like Eugenie's" Madame Pomfrey smiled zooming in on the tiny figure.

"Oh my god Sev…." Remus breathed smiling up at the picture on the screen.

"It's amazing" Severus beamed excitedly.

"Look Eugenie, that's your little brother or sister" he said glancing over at his daughter lying in the cot beside the bed.

"How does it look, is everything alright?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Of course, strong heart as I said, looks like its growing alright too seems perfectly healthy not a thing to worry about" Madame Pomfrey replied with a grin as she replaced the scanner and pressed for the machine to print the photos.

Snapping off her latex gloves she handed Severus a tissue where he began to wipe away the gel from his abdomen tossing the tissue into the bin at the foot of the bed. Pulling his shirt back down and pulling his zipper back up he sighed unable to get his top button done up.

"Here you are then, I'll see you this evening when you come to pick Eugenie up" she smiled handing them the photos as Remus walked around the other side of the bed taking Severus by the hand.

"Thanks again" Remus grinned before they both kissed Eugenie goodbye and headed out of the door, putting the scan photos into their robe pockets.

"Don't mention it now hurry along before you're late for lessons" Madame Pomfrey smiled as they hurried out of the hospital wing closing the door behind them.

Grabbing hold of Severus, Remus immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss smirking against his mouth.

When they pulled apart desperately needing air Severus grinned.

"What was that for?" he chuckled falling into Remus' arms.

"For carrying our healthy baby" Remus smiled running his fingers gently through Sev's silky tresses.

Smiling they took hands and headed off down the corridor together towards the staircase on their way to Divination.

"What do you think if this weekend we spend the day relaxing, put Eugenie to bed, have a bath and have an early night?" Remus asked quietly. "As a treat" he added.

"Mmm sounds good to me" Severus smiled as they headed up the staircases.

"Great, I figured you deserve a rest I want to pamper you I know it's very tiring looking after Eugenie, having to go to school and you must be feeling it really strain on you being pregnant as well" Remus said keeping his voice low making sure nobody else could hear them.

"I feel drained but in the end it's all going to be worth it and I know I have you to take care of me" Severus smiled as they strolled along the corridor towards Divination.

Walking into class they sat down in their usual seats on the thick overly comfortable pouffes still holding hands under the table as Professor Trelawney swept around the room checking everything over as usual.

"Today we are going to be practising the art of dream interpretation, I know we had an insight of this in the past but I want us to explore it more thoroughly this time" she began gazing around the classroom. "Now, I want you all to recall a specific dream with your partners and bring forth a prediction from it" she said clapping her hands together making all her bracelets jangle loudly.

"Well the other night I had a dream about you" Severus said quietly turning back to face Remus who stared at him curiously.

"And what happened in this dream?" Remus asked smirking slightly.

"Well you were lying on the bed in the dormitory wearing just a thin sheet over your naked body" Severus began leaning forward slightly. "I came out of the bathroom and you stripped me naked, and then gave me an erotic massage, touching and feeling my every curve before I spread chocolate sauce all over you and licked it off every inch of your hot body" he continued slowly making Remus' eyes widen and he swallowed quickly a faint blush coming into the apples of his pale cheeks.

"Check out Moony's face" Sirius elbowed James and Peter in the ribs pointing across the classroom at a flushed excitable looking Remus who hung onto every word Severus was saying.

"Then I lifted your legs up onto my shoulders and pinned you into the bed covers…." Severus purred sexily.

"Then what happened?" Remus gulped excitement flowing through him.

"I leaned forward, kissing you on the lips before thrusting my-" he was cut short by Professor Trelawney catching wind of their conversation.

"Oh Boys! I don't believe wet dreams can predict much of a future to you apart from giving you sexually explicit ideas" she said loudly catching the attention of some of the other students in the classroom who began to giggle.

"However there could be some other meaning to this, something deeper" she blinked quietly leaning right up to them frightening them slightly.

Both of them flushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Look at Moony, look he's got a boner!" Sirius pointed across to where Remus was sitting, his legs slightly parted the outline of his erection showing through his school trousers.

"BONER!" James bellowed across the classroom pointing at Remus who turned an even deeper shade of scarlet crossing his legs over and shoving them under the table quickly before anyone else saw.

"Please sit down Mr. Potter, do tell me what you managed to predict from your dream" Professor Trelawney swooped over to him blinking through her large spectacles.

"Was that dream the night I woke up with a sopping wet leg?" Remus asked quietly the minute Trelawney's back was turned.

"Yes it was a few days ago actually" Severus blushed.

"I was wondering what that was, I thought it might have been you seeing as you woke me up twice rubbing against me" Remus smirked.

"Sorry about that" Severus blushed.

"Don't worry about it, next time wake up and I'll gladly let you do those things to me" Remus winked as Professor Trelawney swept around the room again questioning other couples.

"I'll hold you to that" Severus smirked.

The rest of the day they spent slipping away to their dormitory at break and lunch to look at the moving scan photos and listen to the baby's heartbeat in secret.

By the time the weekend came around they were both exhausted.

Opening his eyes early on Saturday morning, Severus quickly drank his potion and yawned stretching out. Looking over his shoulder he saw the sleeping form of his daughter in her cot, it wouldn't be long before she woke for the day.

Turning back around he smiled to himself snuggling up into the sleeping form of Remus entangling their legs together he gently closed his eyes again for a few moments.

Remus cracked his eyes open coming face to face with Severus, smirking he wrapped his arms around the boy gently pulling him into a soft kiss as he opened his eyes on contact.

Chuckling into the kiss, Severus relaxed in his fiancés arms shifting a little their hips bumped together feeling something jab him in the crotch Severus laughed breaking the kiss.

"Feeling a little frisky today?" he asked quietly reaching his hand down and stroking Remus through the thin material of his pyjamas.

"Hmm maybe just a little" he smirked enjoying the feeling of Severus' fingers working over his member.

A few small whimpers broke their fun as Severus climbed out of bed and quickly picked up the baby before she started crying.

"Wait until tonight and I'll get that sorted for you" Severus winked as he soothed the baby.

"I'll sort her out if you want, you can go back to bed for a bit longer and get some rest" Remus offered throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed after his boyfriend. "I know you're really tired so you can't deny that I want you to keep your strength up" he added reaching out and taking Eugenie.

"Are you sure you don't mind, I can stay up if you want?" Severus asked as Remus pulled a clean nappy and a fresh set of clothes out of the bottom drawer for the baby.

"Yes I honestly don't mind, go on get back to bed" he nodded leaning forward and kissing Severus on the lips as he got back into bed and buried himself in the blankets.

A few hours later and Severus woke up, frowning he looked around realising the dormitory was empty. Sitting up he rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he was about to get himself dressed when he spotted Remus sitting with his back against the wall next to the bedside table asleep with Eugenie in his arms.

Smiling, Severus reached out and took the baby gently from Remus' grip kissing her on the cheek a Remus opened his eyes.

"Tired?" Severus asked watching Remus get quickly to his feet.

"A little" he flushed. "But says you who's been asleep for the past seven hours" Remus laughed pulling Severus into a kiss.

"Sorry about that" Severus cringed.

"Its fine you obviously needed it" Remus chuckled lightly. He was dressed in ordinary clothing it being a Saturday he wore long light blue loose fitting jeans with a pale red t-shirt and a dark navy hoody. "Go on get dressed and we can go for a walk or something" he smiled watching Severus lay Eugenie down on their bed on her bag kicking her chubby little legs.

Pulling off his pyjamas, Severus stood in his underwear, his small bump showing as he pulled on a baggy long sleeved black t-shirt with a pull over black hoody on disguising it before pulling his combat trousers up onto to realise he couldn't get the button or the zip done up.

"Just putt your top down over them it'll be fine" Remus smiled warmly.

"They might fall down though" Severus sighed covering them up.

"Nah it'll only be for today anyway, we're not exactly going anywhere crowded so nobody will see" Remus smiled putting Eugenie's little white trainers on and pulling her coat on wrapping a warm blanket around her too.

Setting off they headed out of the dormitory and the common room, Severus wrapped his arm around the small of Remus's back as he was carrying the baby as they strolled along the dungeon corridor and out into the main entrance.

"Oh no look who it is, Malfoy" Remus said under his breath as they turned to see him strolling around swinging his walking stick.

"Let's go before he sees us" Severus said quickly as they pushed through the doors and out into the grounds of the school.

"It's getting cold" Severus commented as the cold November breeze blew across them.

"Yeah a bit of a change from how warm it was not long ago" Remus smiled holding Eugenie closer to him.

"She really loves you" Severus nodded at their child.

"She loves you too, starts smiling and kicking getting all excited when you hold her" Remus smiled kissing the top of her little knitted pink hat.

"I love her too, and you Remus" Sev smiled leaning in and kissing them both.

"I love you too" he smiled warmly.

They wandered the school grounds for a little while chatting about their plans to stay in Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays again and the end of year exams before heading back inside going for an early dinner.

"I'll feed her, you have your dinner" Severus smiled pulling Eugenie into his arms after mixing up a bottle of milk for her.

As usual she latched onto the bottle quickly and began to feed as Remus started stuffing his dinner down his throat.

After dinner they hurried off back to the dormitory together. Laying Eugenie down on the bed, Severus began to change her into her little purple heart embroidered pyjamas cooing over her as he did so whilst Remus went into the bathroom to run a bath.

Now fully dressed in her pyjamas, Severus lay Eugenie in her cot and set her mobile spinning singing softly to her as she stared up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Goodnight angel" he smiled kissing her on the forehead and slowly backing away from her basket slipping into the bathroom and closing the door quietly behind him. Turning around he felt a sudden rush of blood in his nether regions.

Remus was standing beside the bath in his underwear, soap bubbles floating all around him in the overly mounted enormous bathtub in the centre of the small room a small smile playing on his handsome features.

"Hi Sev" he smirked dropping his underwear to the floor.

Severus swallowed before he began to walk towards him slowly. Pulling off his hoody and t-shirt he stood there his trousers undone and his stomach protruding a way before him, to the untrained eye he would look very bloated but they knew otherwise.

"What are you waiting for?" Remus smirked taking a step towards him and reaching out his fingers curling around the waist band of Sev's trousers.

"I-I" Severus began unable to think straight as Remus slowly slid his trousers down his legs as he kicked them off quickly.

"You what?" Remus chuckled tucking his fingers into the sides of Sev's boxer shorts, his erection showing clearly through the thin material.

Severus' breath caught in his throat as Remus' lips connected with the pulse point on his neck slipping his boxers down he stepped out of them in quick response.

"Mmph!" Severus squeaked quietly as he felt Remus' hand clasp around his hard member and slowly began to stroke it.

"Going a few weeks without sex so you could feel better has really gotten you het up hasn't it?" Remus purred sending shivers up Severus' spine.

"Come on, let's get in the waters nice and warm" Remus smiled pulling Severus over to the bath tub over flowing with bubbles. He sank down up to his chest in them smirking as Severus climbed in opposite staring at him with rosy cheeks.

"Are you feeling any better today?" Remus asked slowly crawling towards Severus.

"Much" Sev grinned watching as Remus moved into a kneeling position in front of him parting his legs, bubbles trailed down his chest making Severus bite his bottom lip.

Tilting his head to the side and pouting his bottom lip out, a few strands of dirty blonde hair falling in front of his face as he gazing into the eyes of his lover "What's the matter Sev?" he asked watching Severus flush a deeper shade of magenta.

Leaning in so their lips were almost touching he smirked "Is there something that you want?" Remus asked in a low voice. Severus nodded his reply staring into his fiancés sparkling blue eyes.

"Good because there's something I want too" he whispered leaning slightly closer.

"And w-what is that?" Severus asked excitement coursing through his body, his swelling member aching he loved it when Remus played around with him like this.

"You" Remus whispered before pressing his lips down on his lovers passionately, groaning as their lips parted slightly their tongues tracing along each other's.

"I love it when you're like this!" Severus moaned feeling Remus' fingers trace up his sides lightly under the water, gently allowing the tips of their hard members to touch.

Slipping his tongue into Severus' mouth, Remus began a fierce battle for dominance, his hands roamed down bumping over Sev's swelling navel and down stroking his member underneath the warm soapy water.

Deepening the kiss he began to stroke the tip of Sev's member playfully listening to the soft groans he emitted.

"Remus…. Please" Sev groaned feeling Remus' fingers massaging the insides of his thighs.

"How about we try something new? Come on" Remus whispered standing up and pulling Severus confusedly to his feet.

Stepping out of the bath he lay a towel down on the floor and sat with his back against the bathtub patting his lap a cheeky glint shining in his eyes.

Smirking, Severus got out of the bath, moved around and sat straddling him holding the end of Remus' throbbing member to his tight entrance.

"This is really kinky" Sev smirked leaning forward and kissing Remus on the lips as he slowly pushed himself down onto his erection a small whimper squeezing its way out of Remus' slightly parted lips.

"You're so fucking tight" Remus moaned as Severus slid down halfway onto his member heat firing up into his cheeks.

"You should feel yourself, I love pinning you down and fucking your brains out" Severus chuckled loudly as he began to move up and down slightly making himself gasp as he felt Remus slide slightly deeper into his backside.

Remus bucked his hips a little feeling Severus move up and down on top of him, he let out a loud soft moan as Severus' lips came down quickly on his own. Pushing himself down fully on Remus he cried out as the other boy's member hit his prostate.

"Fuck…." Severus moaned feeling Remus buck up against him hard as he began to quicken his pace.

The air was filled with their loud moans, Severus' fingers gripped Remus by the shoulders burying his face down into his neck he gasped and cried out each time his prostate was hit.

"Sev, I'm cumming…." Remus moaned loudly tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut he gasped and cried out "Sev!" before filling Snape to the brim with his hot seed. Severus moaned "Remus" gripping his shoulders tighter as he spilled his own against their chests.

Panting for breath, Severus climbed off reaching for a towel we dampened it and held it out in front of Remus.

Trailing his left index finger along Remus' stomach he brought his own seed to his lips before slowly licking it off.

"That is so hot…." Remus breathed his eyes wide.

"Still not as hot as you" Sev smirked wiping the rest away with the towel before pulling the plug in the bath.

"Come on, let's go and get our clothes on" Remus smirked getting to his feet he grabbed their dressing gowns from the hooks on the back of the door, handing Severus his as they slipped them on.

Opening the bathroom door they laughed together when something caught their eye.

"You guys…. Are so…. Fucking…. Loud…." Rodolphus said in shock sitting on the side of his bed his face white as he stared up at them, their faces caught fire sending bright crimson flashes of colour right to the tips of their ears.

"H-How much of that did you hear?" Remus stammered nervously.

"Everything from 'this is really kinky' and 'fucking your brains out'" he cringed putting his head in his hands making the two boys even more uncomfortably embarrassed as Severus pulled a fresh pair of underwear from his drawer and slipped them on under the dressing gown quickly.

"Sorry about that" Severus blushed even further as he sat down on the bed, Remus dropping down beside him after peering into the Moses basket where Eugenie was still sleeping peacefully.

"That is one of the most disturbing things I've heard" Rodolphus commented leaning back against his head board.

"How am I going to get changed?" Severus mouthed to Remus discreetly running a hand over his stomach.

Picking up a pair of his boxers, Remus slipped them on and dropped his dressing gown to the floor before climbing in under the covers gesturing for Severus to do the same thing.

Quickly, Severus removed the dressing gown and climbed in next to Remus staring him straight in the eye he leaned in and kissed him.

"I think we should tell him" Sev whispered against Remus' lips….


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you serious?" Remus whispered back his eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, he's been a good friend to us and after that…. Well I think in a way he deserves to know" Severus smiled gently at his fiance.

"You're right, I guess it would only be fair" Remus smiled stroking the side of his face lovingly.

"Rodolphus, can we talk to you for a minute please?" Severus asked sitting himself up holding the bed covers up to his chest as Remus sat up too staring at the other boy flickers of nerves running through him.

"If it's about what I heard just now I really don't think I want any more details…." He answered glancing over at them.

"No its not don't worry, it's about something else something more important…." Remus began swallowing his nerves

"What's that?" Rodolphus asked staring at them a slight frown line set between his dark eyebrows.

Glancing at each other Severus took a deep breath and dropped the bed covers down to his hips.

"I'm pregnant…." He said slowly as Rodolphus stared from his face to his stomach in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed sitting staring from one boy to the other and down to Sev's exposed navel. There was a bump there but it looked like he was very bloated.

"Yeah, we are" Remus replied gently resting a hand on the small bump.

"How far gone are you?" he asked quickly.

"Three months" Severus replied looking down at his swelling stomach.

"That would explain why you've been sleeping so much for the past few weeks, and why you've been secretly drinking that stuff?" he asked his mouth open with shock.

"Yes" Sev nodded.

"How did this happen?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"Well one night in the summer we went outside down by the river under the tree we first slept together under, the nurse at the hospital when we went for a check-up said it would be fine to use until it fully healed over and that nothing would happen so we might as well make the most of it but as it turns out, Sev's really fertile" Remus replied.

"So you didn't do it on purpose?" Rodolphus asked frowning slightly.

"No of course we didn't, we believed that woman and she got it wrong" Remus said quickly.

"Ahh fair enough then, what the hell though, what are you going to do, you're showing?" Rodolphus asked staring at Severus.

"Well I'm just going to try and hide it as much as possible until we go to Hogsmeade next month, buy the bigger clothes again and cover it for as long as we can" Sev replied slowly.

"But last time you ended up huge, and this time you seem bigger than you were before" Rodolphus replied raising one eyebrow.

"I know, but you have to swear to us that you won't tell a soul about this, not even the other people in the dorm" Severus replied in a serious tone.

"I won't tell anyone I promise, I am just so shocked" he said staring blankly at them.

"We appreciate it, and we were too" Severus smiled weakly.

"When and how did you find out?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"Remember that day I passed out in the middle of potions? Well Madame Pomfrey did a blood test and came back two days later with the HCG hormone present, so we did a test and checked the heartbeat and that's how I found out, I was nine weeks gone when I first realised" Severus replied quickly.

"Yeah I remember you looked really ill" Rodolphus nodded with understanding.

"Here, there's a scan photo" Remus smiled reaching into his robes pocket on the end of the bed he pulled out the moving photograph of the baby and handing it to Rodolphus who stared at it in awe.

"It was taken a few days ago when we had the first scan" Sev smiled watching Rodolphus' face break out into a grin.

"It's nice, do you know what you're having yet, like a boy or a girl?" he asked handing the photograph back.

"No it's too early, next scan we'll find out though" Remus smiled pulling Severus into his arms as he hid the photo away again.

"What are you hoping for?" Rodolphus asked eagerly.

"We really don't mind as long as the baby is healthy it doesn't matter to us" Sev smiled leaning in and kissing Remus' soft warm lips.

"I think you two make great dads, really I do you're so caring and you stand together through it all even when times got rough with other students last year you pulled through it stronger than ever, look at everything you do for Eugenie, I admire you" Rodolphus smiled sincerely.

"Thank you very much, we just do our best that's all anyone can ask for" Remus smiled back gently squeezing Severus' hand.

Footsteps on the stairs caught their attention. Pulling a t-shirt on Severus dived quickly under the covers glancing over at Rodolphus as the door opened and Xanto strolled in with a smug expression on his face.

"Good evening everybody" he said quietly so as not to wake the baby.

A few weeks had passed since they told Rodolphus about the pregnancy and Severus was just gone fifteen weeks pregnant. It was the first week in December and the school was getting over excited about Christmas. The grounds were covered in a thick layer of mist and frost meaning one thing the snow was well on its way.

Wrapping his cloak tighter around him, his stomach protruding through his school jumper he smiled to himself, nobody had noticed yet. He was wearing Remus' school trousers which he had to once again leave undone his stomach was like Rodolphus said, much larger than it was when he was pregnant with Eugenie. Two weeks on Saturday and he would be able to get some new clothes in Hogsmeade.

"We should really send an owl home to our parents" Remus said as they strolled hand in hand into potions that afternoon.

"I know but I'm really scared, what is my mum going to say?" Severus bit his bottom lip as they took their seats.

"We can write our letters out now whilst Slughorn is having us write those damn essays" Remus said pulling some spare parchment from his bag and handing a piece to Severus.

"What are you going to say to your mum?" Severus asked as Lupin began to scribble on the parchment untidily with his quill.

"I'm just going to explain to her the situation carefully and hope she understands" Remus replied quietly finishing his writing and folding the paper in half slotting it into an envelope he sealed it and scribbled his home address down on the front.

Remus frowned as he watched Severus scribble the words 'Mum, I'm pregnant again' onto the parchment, pulling out one of his two scan photo's he put one over the top of the writing and folded it neatly so as not to crumple the photograph shoving it in the envelope and sealing it before writing down his address on the front.

"We can send them after the lesson" Severus smiled handing Remus his letter as he slotted the two of them into his school bag.

"Why didn't you write something more in yours?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Well I don't know what to say and besides, whoever's arrives first our mum's will be round each other's houses the second they read them" Sev smirked making Remus chuckle.

"Yeah, you know what they're like" he replied with a laugh.

"Good afternoon students, we've got a fair amount of reading to get through in this lesson but first it appears I have a few notices to give out to you all" Slughorn said picking up a piece of paper from his desk and reading it.

"The first one is from myself and it is that I am going to be withholding some students after lesson today to question them about a series of crude images appearing in text books" Slughorn began looking over to where James, Sirius and Peter were obviously trying to force themselves not to burst out laughing.

"The second one is that the fourth floor girls toilet is out of order due to someone having blown half of the cubicles apart" he frowned rolling his eyes.

"And finally, once we return in the New Year you will all be starting your sex education lessons, how fun does that sound?" Slughorn cringed at the thought of it. "Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses will be gathered together for the lessons in here but I'm not sure who will be teaching the lessons it will probably be myself and Professor McGonagall but I am still not sure" he said looking around at the mixture of disgusted and amused faces in the room.

"Do we get to learn how to control our sexual urges?" James shouted staring over at Remus and Severus as he called and a few sniggers rang around the room.

"You will have to wait and see Mr. Potter" Slughorn sighed.

"But what about when Moo- I mean Remus got a BONER in Divination?" James said cockily as Remus' face turned bright red and he looked away trying to hide his embarrassment as the whole class started laughing. They had been using any excuse to shout things at him or bring up the conversation every time they saw Remus usually shouting 'watch out there's a hard on about' or 'quick Snivellus bend over and you might get some' and of course their absolute favourite 'Moony's got a boner'.

"Detention Mr. Potter" Slughorn snapped starting to lose his temper very quickly "And you are one of the people along with Sirius and Peter I highly suspect of that disgusting art work so I will be keeping you after lessons today too" he added quickly observing their angry tuts.

That evening, Remus had just put Eugenie to bed when Severus was getting changed into his pyjamas.

"You're actually showing quite a bit, Sev" Remus commented as Severus turned around finishing buttoning up the front of his pyjamas resting his hands over his protruding bump.

"I know, I'm surprised nobody has seen yet but I guess because I've had my cloak on all the time and it's cold so nobody has thought anything of it" Severus replied feeling Remus' arms wrap around him.

"Yeah, four months next week!" Remus grinned excitedly.

"And I'm already starting to get a little large" Severus smirked. In the past three weeks his stomach had gone from badly bloated and a little chubby to sticking out of his clothes enough to see.

"Oh I think you look really nice, you look quite bright and healthy your skin is getting more colour again you're beginning to glow" Remus smiled bringing their lips together gently.

"Thanks, I think I'm just going to try to enjoy this pregnancy as much as I can" Severus replied leaning his face into Remus' neck inhaling his sweet warm scent making him feel relaxed.

"Shall we get into bed before the others arrive?" Remus asked with a warm gentle smile.

"Love to" Severus grinned as they climbed into bed together wrapping their arms together and entangling their legs.

The weekend passed quickly and before they knew it, it was Thursday morning. Sitting at the breakfast table, Remus was feeding Eugenie.

A small white owl dropped a letter in front of Severus, it was addressed in fancy green handwriting and Severus swallowed nervously holding it in front of him.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked staring at his lover as a large brown owl dropped another letter in front of him.

"This letter is from my mum…." Severus replied slowly turning it over in his hands.

"Go on, open it" Remus said nervously.

Ripping open the envelope, Severus pulled out the contents, a few coins fell onto the table and there was a folded up letter. Opening it up he held it between them as he began to read it through.

'_Dear Severus, _

_I want to start off by saying I am absolutely stunned by your news I really wasn't expecting you to fall pregnant again, especially not so soon after having Eugenie. How on Earth did this happen anyway, I really would like to know? _

_The scan photo was beautiful, how far gone are you now? Do you know what the sex is I am dying to know! Congratulations though. Remus' mother also sends her love and wishes he would write a bit more often instead of just springing news like that on her all of the time. _

_I have sent you some money to buy things in preparation, I assume Eugenie will be needing new things too and make sure you send her my love and that I miss the three of you terribly. How is your pregnancy going and when are you due? Have you told your teachers yet? You really should before they find out for themselves. I hope you are keeping well. _

_All my love, Mum x'_

"That was a lot better than I expected" Severus said folding the note up and putting it with the coins back in its envelope stuffing it away in his bag before picking up the second letter.

"I was expecting a furious note written entirely in capitals or worse a howler" Remus cringed making Severus laugh as he opened the second one.

"It's from Madame Pomfrey, my second scan is in two weeks and we'll be able to find out the sex, it starts at eight thirty in the morning when we drop Eugenie off and she says congratulations for hitting the four month mark" he said reading over the letter and shoving it quickly into his bag before anyone saw it.

"That's great, I wonder what we're having" Remus mused as he burped their daughter.

"Yeah and next week it's the Hogsmeade trip so we can take Eugenie there for the first time too and get new robes" Severus replied in a low voice. "It'll be a nice day out" he added with a grin.

"Good because I don't know how much longer you're going to be able to hide under those ones for" Remus replied glancing down at Severus' stomach, his cloak wrapped around him trying to disguise the growing bulge.

"Me neither…." Severus sighed a worried expression on his face he was having trouble hiding it from the other people in his dormitory, besides Rodolphus of course.

The two weeks flew by since the letter had arrived Remus and Severus were heading up to the hospital wing anxiously, Remus carrying Eugenie in his arms as he didn't want to put any strain on Severus being eighteen weeks pregnant.

They arrived outside the hospital wing, kissing each other softly on the lips they grinned excitedly before pushing their way in closing the door behind them.

"Good morning, all ready for your scan?" Madame Pomfrey greeted as they walked across the room towards her, laying Eugenie down in the cot already made up for her as usual.

"How are you doing, any problems?" she asked as Severus hopped up on the bed pulling up his shirt and exposing his stomach, the trousers were already undone as he couldn't actually get them done up any more.

"No problems at all, I just feel like I'm growing so fast" Severus laughed as she snapped on her latex gloves and began spreading the gel across his stomach.

"Well that's good then" Madame Pomfrey smiled picking up the scanner she turned the machine on.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked watching the two boys clasp hands together firmly both with grins on their faces.

"Ready" Remus grinned as she pressed it to Sev's stomach moving it around as the picture of the baby appeared on screen.

"Nice strong heart as always, the baby has grown considerably and is around five and a half to six inches in length" Madame Pomfrey smiled zooming in on the baby.

"Everything looks fine to me, do you want to know the sex?" she asked with an excited grin.

Looking up at each other's eyes they beamed excitedly, this was the moment they had been waiting for since they had found out that Severus was pregnant.

"Definitely" Remus replied as she turned her attention back to the screen. Moving the position of the scanner a smile curled in the corners of her mouth.

"You're having a little boy" she beamed pressing for the machine to print the photographs of their baby.

"So we're going to have one of each now?" Severus asked his eyes lighting up.

"You are indeed" she replied replacing the scanner and handing Severus a tissue to wipe his bulging stomach clean.

"We have a son" Remus squealed happily helping Severus replace his clothing as best he could, the trousers still having to remain undone.

Wrapping his cloak around himself, Madame Pomfrey handed both of them their moving scan photographs of the little flickering baby.

"Thank you once again" Remus beamed before kissing Eugenie on the forehead and Severus kissed her on the cheek before they left the hospital wing.

"If you have any problems come and see me" the nurse nodded as they went to leave.

"We will" they chimed before excitedly hurrying out of the hospital wing clutching their scan photos.

"Can you believe it? We're having a boy!" Remus said excitedly as they headed off down the corridor and back down the staircase tucking their photos into their pockets.

"I know now we have one of each and he's healthy it just makes it all the more wonderful" Severus grinned taking Remus by the hand.

They walked along the bottom entrance hall and out into the grounds.

"Oi Snivellus, still not given that greasy hair of yours a wash?" a familiar voice called out to them and they stopped just outside the door to the grounds.

"What do you want, James?" Remus sighed rolling his eyes impatiently at James.

"Nothing in particular, boner boy" he grinned nastily making Sirius and Peter snigger beside him.

"What's the matter, jealous because you're not getting any?" Severus teased before they turned their back and began to walk towards the covered bridge.

"Say that again Snivellus, go on I dare you" Peter shouted from behind James.

"Just fuck off you stupid wanker!" Severus shouted back at them.

A fast pace of footsteps behind them and a split second later two large hands collided with Severus' shoulder blades throwing him forward he spun around in mid fall staggering slightly trying to prevent himself from hitting the floor. Remus leapt forward the second he saw Severus jolt as fast as he could grabbing hold of Sev he managed to catch him just before hit the ground stopping him in mid-air. His cloak fell wide open his stomach bulging round and clear from his uniform.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Remus yelled slowly pulling Severus to his feet.

The three Marauder's mouths hung open as they gawked at Severus' stomach.

"You're pregnant again!" Sirius shouted pointing an accusing finger towards Severus' round stomach as Remus pulled him fully upright thankful he didn't hit the ground.

Both boy's faces drained of colour, they were in trouble now….


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you alright, we should get you to the hospital wing…." Remus said quickly his face creased with concern looking Severus over.

"I'm alright I didn't hit the floor" Severus replied slowly slightly shaken by the events.

"You're up the duff again!" Sirius said again as Severus began pulling his cloak around him a light flush appearing on the apples of his cheeks.

"Sirius, not now" Remus snapped angrily as he took Severus by the arm.

"Better safe than sorry" he said quietly to Severus who looking up into his fiancés worried face and nodded quickly.

They pushed past the other boys and began hurrying back into the castle ignoring their taunts and shouts as they disappeared behind the large doors. Now that they knew, it would only be a matter of hours if not minutes before the entire school found out.

"Are you alright, you're not hurt are you?" Remus asked as they hurried along the second floor corridor towards the hospital wing.

"I think I twisted my ankle a little" Severus replied with a slight limp.

"When I get my hands on James I am going to kill him" Remus growled as they burst into the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey came hurrying over immediately, worry grasping at her chest.

"What's happened, are you alright?" she asked in a slight panic.

"James pushed Sev he almost fell but I caught him before he hit the ground, he's twisted his ankle a little can you check the baby too please?" Remus said quickly fear rising in his chest.

"Of course I will, lie back on the bed and I'll have a look at your ankle too" she said waving for them to lie down beside the scanner.

Hopping up onto the bed, Severus lay back down exposing his navel allowing his trousers to continue hanging open as Madame Pomfrey snapped on the gloves and began to smear the gel across his stomach.

"How did you fall?" she asked picking up the scanner and turning the machine on.

"I just felt two hands on my shoulders behind me and he pushed me, I spun round and almost fell but Remus caught me just in time" Severus replied as she pressed the scanner to his skin and moved I around, the image of the baby appeared on screen.

"He's absolutely fine, the baby is well cushioned inside of you just try to be a bit careful but he's absolutely fine" Madame Pomfrey smiled removing the scanner and switching the machine off as Severus wiped himself clean.

"That's a bit of a relief" Remus breathed leaning down and kissing Severus sweetly on the lips. "Will his ankle be okay?" he asked worriedly.

Moving across, Madame Pomfrey slid up his trouser leg and gently squeezed the ankle.

"There's a tiny bit of swelling if you keep the pressure on it you'll be fine in no time" she replied with a smile as Severus pulled his clothes back down.

"Thanks for your help" Severus grinned as she pulled his trouser leg back down and h hopped off of the bed.

"Its fine, now I assume everybody knows about the pregnancy now?" she asked watching them wrap their arms around each other.

"Well no doubt James, Sirius and Peter will be telling people as we speak" Remus sighed.

"But look on the bright side, at least people will know to be careful of you now" she smiled back watching them walk across the room.

"I guess you're right, thanks" Severus smiled as they took a deep breath and left the hospital wing for the second time that day.

"We are going to be so late for lesson" Remus sighed as they wrapped their arms around each other and walked down the corridor.

"I know, but at least Slughorn doesn't mind" Severus smiled.

"Yeah but remember who we're in that lesson with" Remus replied as they walked down the stair cases towards the dungeons.

"This is going to be fun then" Severus said sarcastically as they walked into the classroom together making sure to keep Sev's cloak wrapped tightly around him.

They sat down in their usual seats over the other side of the room to the three Marauders and glanced around nobody was staring at them or whispering so that meant one thing. They hadn't told.

"Good morning all" Slughorn said dropping a stack of books onto the front desk of the room.

"Today we're going to be brewing a wit-sharpening potion, now this potion literally makes one think more clearly" Slughorn began rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Thinking more clearly is that SOME people in this classroom need to do a bit more often" Sirius shouted glancing over to where Severus and Remus were sitting.

"Yes, that includes you Mr. Black" Slughorn retorted making Sirius red in the face with anger.

"Can we study memory potions next lesson?" Peter chirped up.

Frowning Slughorn turned to him "We have already studied those Mr. Pettigrew" he said slowly.

"Yeah but SOME people in this room need to remember to use important things to protect themselves with" Peter said loudly hi-fiving Sirius excitedly.

Remus and Severus exchanged worried looks.

"What would that be, Peter?" James turned and asked.

"Be quiet so I can get on with this lesson" Slughorn said waving his hands at them picking up a book he flipped through the pages and set the chalk to write itself against the blackboard.

"CONDOMS for example" Peter shouted out a few people in the room began to laugh.

"Detention Mr. Pettigrew one more word and I'll make you scrape the slime out of the inside of the boys toilets" Slughorn snapped angrily.

Remus and Severus sat fidgeting nervously in their seats, still nobody had caught on.

"Who can tell me the ingredients to this potion, how about you Severus" Slughorn smiled over at him.

"Oh umm ground Scarab bettle, sliced ginger root and armadillo bile" he replied quickly.

"Very good" Slughorn nodded happily. "Everyone turn to page six hundred and two of your text books" he added holding the open book up before them ignoring the disgusting image scrawled on the opposite page.

"Now we had ought to all get brewing our potions now" Slughorn said loudly glancing around the room.

"But sir, you haven't gone through health and safety" James gasped sarcastically.

"Most of the students in this room are perfectly safe to handle a knife Mr. Potter" Slughorn rolled his eyes. "If you want me to cut it up for you then I will" he added.

"No I mean what if there was someone in here whom should sit this one out?" James asked slowly making a few people turn round to stare at him.

"Nobody in this room has any reason to sit out doing their work on the grounds of health and safety, this potion is not dangerous in the slightest" Slughorn replied starting to feel slightly worried now.

"Not even if they were expecting something?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face.

Remus and Severus sat rooted to the spot staring at each other with terrified expressions on their faces.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about" Slughorn rolled his eyes. "Now if we can get on-" he was cut short.

"SEVERUS SNAPE IS UP THE DUFF AGAIN!" James shouted pointing straight over the other side of the room to where Severus and Remus were sitting their faces devoid of colour.

A few gasps and mutters sounded around the room as the class turned their attention on Snape and Lupin.

"Severus is it true?" the blonde girl called across the classroom at him where he sat with his head down staring at Lupin.

"Yeah it is, got a problem with that?" Remus shouted back nastily.

"Yeah we have a problem with that, you fucking bummed off that freak again and he's about to pop another ugly sprog" James shouted glaring at Remus.

Remus looked down at Severus as tears were streaming down his lovers face, anger blazed inside of him as he ripped out his wand.

"Don't you EVER say anything against Severus or our beautiful children, ever again!" Remus snarled gritting his teeth aiming his wand directly at the three of them.

"What are you going to do? Blast us out with your boner?" James laughed loudly.

"STUPEFY!" he shouted blasting James against the back wall almost knocking him unconscious in the process.

"That is enough! Everyone calm down!" Slughorn bellowed pulling out his own wand and disarming Sirius who was about to attack Remus.

"Lupin, Snape go back to the common room and settle down" he said nodding towards the door, his wand still pointing towards James who was coming to.

"Come on Sev" Remus said quietly stuffing his wand in his pockets. Taking Severus by the arm they walked out of the room tears still falling from Severus' eyes as they went into the common room an up to the dormitory.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked laying Severus down on the bed as he continued to cry.

"I can't fucking believe they did that!" he wailed pulling Remus into a tight embrace.

"It's okay, just try to calm down" Remus said soothingly kissing Severus on his forehead.

"In a way I knew it was coming but they didn't have to be so horrible" Severus sniffled burying his face in Remus' neck.

"Don't worry gorgeous, it'll settle down again look at what happened last time" Remus smiled calmly rubbing his hands up and down Sev's back.

"I hope so, I don't know why I am so upset…." Severus sniffed.

"Probably your hormones, we can stay up here until you're feeling better and face the music later on" Remus said nuzzling Sev's silky hair.

"You always make me feel better" Sev chuckled lightly.

"Mean's I'm doing my job right" Remus grinned. "Oh Sev, I do love you so much" he smiled kissing the boy's hair.

"I love you too" Sev replied lifting his face up and pecking Remus on the lips.

"Do you want to stay up here until we go and fetch Eugenie?" Remus asked smiling into Sev's deep brown eyes.

"I think I'd like that, I don't think I can handle the confrontation just yet" he sighed pulling out a scan photo smiling at the baby flickering around in the image.

"Yeah, but when we do we will face them together and we don't stand for any nonsense" Remus said firmly gazing at the picture in Sev's hands.

"I like that idea very much" Severus smiled leaning in to kiss his fiancé again.

Later on that day, they both sat on the edge of the bed nervously.

"Let's go and pick Eugenie up and have dinner early then come back up, how does that sound?" Remus asked feeling slightly unnerved.

"Yeah, try not to come into contact with as many people as possible today" Severus replied. He had changed out of his school uniform although he had to keep the trousers on as none of his own would fit, he put a dark purple long sleeved t-shirt on, long enough to cover the fact his trousers hadn't even been done up. Remus was wearing a beige zip up hoody with baggy blue jeans.

"I think its best, and if they do ask questions then we can just brush it off" Remus smiled. "Besides, wearing that top you can quite clearly see that you're pregnant" he added with a small smile nodding down at the top clinging to the growing curve of his stomach showing clearly through the material.

"True, but oh well I said I was going to enjoy my pregnancy and if I can show off my bump I might as well we have nothing to be ashamed of" Severus smiled back getting to his feet taking Remus by the hand.

"I know we don't but other people think we do" he replied admiring the burst of courage from his lover.

"They can go shove it up their arses" Severus said firmly making Remus burst out laughing as they strolled down the stairs into the common room. Some students were already gathered in there around the fire warming themselves up and turned to stare at them in silence their eyes wide.

"Got a problem, or are you just admiring the view?" Severus called with a cheeky grin on his face as they strolled past casually slapping Remus on the backside making him giggle excitedly. Nobody replied.

Walking briskly along the dungeon corridor Remus grinned with excitement and amusement.

"You've got some bollocks tonight, Sev" he laughed as they sauntered past a crowd of whispering Ravenclaw's.

"Yeah? Well wait until you see the first idiot who starts, I am ready to take anyone on" Severus replied a grin spreading across his face.

"It kind of turns me on a little seeing you like this" Remus said in a low voice.

"It really turns me on seeing you anytime anywhere" Severus replied making Remus blush.

"Fucking hell I love you" Remus replied pulling him into a kiss, a group of first years squealed and ran off down the stairs from the first floor corridor.

Walking up the second flight of stairs, Severus breathing heavily as he got to the top they marched hand in hand along the second floor corridor towards the hospital wing.

"What's suddenly brought all of this on?" Remus asked with a chuckle.

"You did" Severus grinned as they stopped outside the hospital wing door.

"Me? What did I do?" Remus raised one eyebrow.

"You've given me the confidence to stand up to this, you've really helped me all I want is to be with you and be happy, and of course enjoy this pregnancy" Severus replied pulling Remus into a warm tender kiss.

"You're making me blush" Remus replied with a smirk.

"Good because I hope you realise just how much I love you, thank you for helping me so much" Severus smiled tears of happiness brimming in his eyes.

"I love you too, honestly with my entire being I'd literally do anything for you" Remus replied fighting back tears of his own as he pulled Severus into a tight embrace.

"Now, let's go and get our daughter" Severus grinned as they made their way into the hospital wing.

"You're early" Madame Pomfrey commented looking from one to the other, her eyes dropped to Severus' protruding stomach through the thin material of his top.

"Yeah we fancied going down and having an early dinner with Eugenie then heading off back to the dormitory" Remus replied with a grin.

"I take it everyone knows" she nodded at Sev's bulging stomach.

"Yeah they found out earlier on today, we've decided not to let them get us down and to enjoy this pregnancy as much as possible" Severus replied proudly.

"Well good for you, I'm pleased you feel like that" she replied lifting Eugenie out of the cot and handing her to Remus.

"Thanks for looking after her again" he smiled kissing their daughter on the forehead.

"It's no trouble, run along and have some fun show them what you're made of" the nurse said firmly with a grin as Severus picked up the bag of baby things.

"Don't worry, Sev already has" Remus laughed as they turned and left the room hand in hand.

Heading down into the entrance hall they smiled at the people who were staring at them. Walking into the great hall they dropped down in their usual seats.

Severus pulled the bottle out of his bag and began to mix it up a few people were sniggering at them and craning their necks to see his baby bump.

Handing it to Remus he smiled stroking Eugenie's growing black hair.

"You're really good with her you know" Severus grinned kissing Remus on the cheek.

"So are you" Remus replied with a gentle smile.

"Hello boy's" a skin crawling voice said as a familiar figure slid up the table right against them.

"Hi Lucius" Remus grumbled turning his attention down to the little baby in his arms he was feeding.

"So Severus, are the rumours all true?" he asked stroking his long white hair.

"What rumours?" Severus shrugged stuffing food into his mouth.

"Apparently you're pregnant again" Lucius gasped with false surprise.

"Well tell me, what do you think?" Severus asked leaning back slightly and resting his hands on his bulging stomach.

"Well I'd say you were by the looks of things" he replied staring down at the baby bump.

"There you go then" Severus replied sipping his drink.

"They're all saying you did it on purpose" Lucius continued in an amused tone.

"Oh yeah? I feel quite flattered they're spending their lives with breaking news updates about Remus, Eugenie and I" Severus smirked glancing at Remus who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"But did you do it on purpose?" Lucius asked his eyes shining excitedly.

"No of course not, the nurse at the hospital said it would be safe to use as it was beginning to heal over like a wound but she obviously got it wrong. We didn't use it as first we just had sex normally and one night we did it and that was it, I fell pregnant" Severus replied flatly.

"How very interesting…." Lucius replied slowly.

"Is that all you wanted to know? Or how about I tell you exactly what position we did it in?" Severus tilted his head to one side as Remus burst out laughing, a few people around them chuckled watching what was going on.

"Not really thank you" Lucius grimaced.

"Oh but you always need to know every little detail about everyone" Severus sighed a smirk forming on his face.

"Does it hurt though?" Lucius asked curiously a frown setting on his face.

"Sex? No, the feeling of eight or so inches inside you is pretty damn amazing to be honest" Severus shrugged as Remus laughed even louder.

"Lovely…. I meant actually getting pregnant and having the baby" Lucius looked absolutely disgusted at the two boys.

"Well it doesn't hurt to conceive, you can't feel it but when the baby comes out it's basically blood and guts everywhere, you gush a load of amniotic fluid all over yourself in the potions lesson right in front of the entire class and scream in pain for almost ten hours until the baby squeezes out of your body" Severus replied watching Lucius' expression turn sour like he was going to vomit.

"That is absolutely horrible" Lucius replied frowning at Severus.

"Well you asked so I gave you the honest answer, it's agony it feels like your body is being ripped apart" Severus replied with a sigh.

"Then why are you having another one?" Lucius asked coolly.

"Because it's our child and we didn't do it on purpose, we love this baby no matter what and always will" Remus replied quickly as he burped Eugenie.

"What are you having, another girl or a boy?" Lucius asked moving away slightly from the pair.

"A little boy this time, so we'll have one of each" Severus replied with a smile leaning against Remus' shoulder affectionately and gently stroking his stomach.

"Oh how nice" Lucius smiled weakly. "I had better be going, got some first years to sort out down the other end of the table" he said quickly getting to his feet and hurrying away.

"You sure showed him" Remus chuckled handing Eugenie over to Severus as he began wolfing down his dinner.

"Yeah well, he needs to learn to stop sticking his beak into other people's business" Severus shrugged cooing over the baby.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the table, stopping directly in front of them she smiled.

"I just heard the news" she smiled gently looking from Severus to Remus.

"Yeah, Professor we honestly didn't do it on purpose the nurse at the hospital told us it would be safe while it heals" Severus said holding his hands up.

"Oh I know I've heard all about that, I just wanted to say congratulations" she smiled at them.

"Thank you" Remus grinned slightly taken aback.

"There is something I want to ask you both though" she asked in a low voice.

"What's that?" Severus asked with a slight frown.

"In the new year as you know you will be receiving sex education classes and I was wondering if you both would do a talk on teenage pregnancy, sexual intercourse and parenting?" she asked slowly.

They glanced at each other for a few moments before smiling.

"Of course we will, Professor" Remus replied quickly.

"Excellent, and I hope it all goes well, do you know what you're having?" she asked kindly.

"A little boy" Severus smiled.

"Aw that's lovely, a boy and a girl" she beamed happily.

"We're really excited" Remus chuckled.

"Well I'll leave you to it then, enjoy your evening" she nodded before heading off up towards the teachers table.

Soon after that they finished eating, getting up from the table a few whispered echoed around the room as half of the students in there stared over at them.

As they walked out into the entrance hall on their way to the dungeons they bumped into James Sirius and Peter.

"Oh look guys, it's a real shame isn't it, the state of some people" James tutted with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, what did you do, look in the mirror?" Severus retorted as they passed and stood several feet away.

"Look who's talking you greasy haired, knocked up faggot" James glared nastily at Severus.

"Aww what's the matter, jealous? Or maybe you're just insecure about your own sexuality, I can see it now you can Sirius getting frisky in the dormitory with Peter wanking himself off over it" Severus grinned nastily. James' face turned to rage, Peter glared at them and Sirius turned very, very red with embarrassment.

"Seems you've hit the nail on the head there, Sev" Remus laughed as they turned their backs to walk away.

"None of us are faggots, we're not disgusting and sick like you" Peter pointed his finger to their backs as James nodded in agreement. Sirius flushed an even deeper shade of red.

Rolling his eyes they started to walk, Severus turned his head slightly so he could see the muttering group of Gryffindor's.

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw James draw his wand and point it towards Remus, raising it into the air Severus turned on his heels.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted jabbing his own wand in their direction, James keeled over onto the floor as stiff as a board.

"Next time you try to hurt my fiancé, my daughter or myself I will hex your testicles off, that's if you have any" Severus snarled before turning and walking away, wrapping his arm around Remus' lower back.

Back up in the dormitory, they settled Eugenie into her cot before getting changed into their pyjamas.

"That was unbelievable!" Remus grinned throwing his clothing into his trunk, standing in just his boxers before pulling his pyjama bottoms on.

"They tried to attack you, and Eugenie" Severus replied quickly.

"I know but the way you turned so fast and blasted James, and the look on their faces was priceless" Remus said in awe.

"I know, it was pretty funny" Severus grinned dropping his clothes to the floor.

"Thank you for protecting me, and Eugenie" Remus smiled pulling Severus into a kiss.

"Don't worry about it gorgeous" Severus replied running his hands over Remus' exposed torso.

His hands fell lower stroking across Remus' navel and then making their way around the small of his back and sliding down the back of his pyjama bottoms feeling his backside through his underwear.

"Are you feeling a bit frisky?" Remus chuckled leaning in to kiss Sev on the lips.

"Maybe just a little" Severus replied moving his hips so he could rub his hard member against Remus' leg.

"There's only one thing we can do about that…." Remus smirked capturing Severus' lips in his own pulling him towards the bed.

They lay side by side on the bed their tongues battling together in Remus' mouth as Severus slid the other boy's pyjama bottoms down groaning.

Grabbing Remus by the shoulders, Severus pinned him down into the bed, climbing in between his legs raising himself enough so his bump wasn't touching skin making Remus laugh with excitement.

"OH Sev!" Remus squealed as Severus yanked his underwear off releasing his hard member from the restraining fabric. He pressed his lips to Remus' neck sinking his teeth in and sucking on his pulse point making Remus gasp and moan, feeling the boy slide his own underwear down.

"Why are you so flushed, my love?" Severus purred a smirk playing on his kiss swollen lips as he sat back to admired his naked blushing fiancé.

"Excitement and surprise?" Remus blushed a deeper shade of red.

"So you're not enjoying this?" Severus pouted playfully.

"Enjoying it? I don't want you to stop for a second!" Remus moaned, feeling Severus' hands massaging the insides of his pale taught thighs.

"Your wish is my command" Severus chuckled leaning in and kissing Remus on the lips his hard member stroking along the boys tight entrance.

Reaching his own hand down, Remus began to tease the tip of his throbbing hard member between his fingers making himself moan with pleasure.

"You're so incredibly hot, I love watching you do things to yourself" Severus moaned biting his bottom lip as he watched his fiancé smirk and continue to pleasure himself.

Spreading his legs wider, Remus stared at Severus his eyes filled with burning lust as he continued to stroke himself in an inviting manner.

"What are you waiting for, Sev?" he growled from deep within his throat. "Fuck me" he whispered.

Pushing himself forward, raising his body enough so his stomach wasn't rubbing against Remus' skin, Severus thrust himself inside his lover who arched his back letting out a hiss of pleasure.

"Oh…." Remus moaned feeling Severus push himself fully inside emitting a moan of his own doing their best not to wake the baby.

Lifting his legs up he whimpered as Severus thrust himself hard into the boy's prostate repeatedly making him shake with pleasure and clench his eyes shut.

"You drive me fucking insane" Severus moaned slamming himself into Remus making himself groan with pleasure fighting back the loud cries threatening to escape.

Their groans filled the air as they gasped Remus wrapped his fingers around the back of his legs pulling his knees up towards his shoulders giving Severus more room to slam himself into him repeatedly.

"Remus…." Severus groaned, a horrible noise came from behind them as the dormitory door opened.

"MY EYES!" Rodolphus cried as quietly as he could slapping his hands over his face. Remus and Severus both blushed fire red with embarrassment, a look of horror splashed across both of their faces. Hurrying back out of the room, Rodolphus closed the door behind him, they heard him running down the dormitory stairs as his footsteps died away.

"That was the most awkward moment of my life…." Remus cringed blushing even further.

"I know but at least he's gone now" Severus grinned as he continued thrusting himself into Remus roughly feeling his climax building.

"Oh god you're going to make me cum" Remus moaned creasing his face up in concentration his hand inching back down and wrapping around his erection.

Severus began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could given the circumstances, his balls clenching a warmth spreading through him as he moaned "Remus!" and ejaculated fast inside of his fiancé, feeling Remus spill his hot seed between them seconds later.

Withdrawing himself, he rolled onto the side of the bed beside Remus gasping for air laughing away as Remus pulled the bed covers over them snuggling down against each other.

"That was some amazing sex" Remus breathed feeling slightly dazed.

"Indeed it was, next time, you're on top" Severus chuckled as R emus pulled him into a playful kiss….


	7. Chapter 7

They lay wrapped in each other's arms tightly for a while, their lips pressed together in short but sweet kisses smiling into each other's mouths.

The door clicked and creaked open slowly, Rodolphus and the other boys stood in the doorway their eyes covered warily.

"Is it okay to come in?" he asked clearly holding his arm out as if ready to feel his way across the room.

"Yes of course" Remus replied feeling slightly embarrassed as Rodolphus and the others uncovered their eyes staring at them both wrapped in the duvet snuggled up together, their clothes lying around the floor beside the bed.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to get rid of that mental image" Rodolphus shuddered as he sat down on his bed.

"You just told us to cover our eyes upon entry, what exactly were they doing?" Xanto asked raising one eyebrow as he began to change into his pyjamas.

"They were both stark naked, Remus' legs were practically above his head and they were right in the middle of having sex" Rodolphus almost gagged.

Both boys buried themselves underneath the covers to hide their embarrassment, having Rodolphus walk in on them was humiliating enough but if it had been one of the others they would never have lived it down.

"Yeah…. Knowing you guys have sex is one thing but actually seeing you in the act…." Xanto replied grimacing as he got into bed.

"By the way, Remus since when did you take it up the arse?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"Since about five months ago, we like to alternate" Remus replied from under the covers where he was stroking his fingers through Sev's silky black hair.

"Too much information" the dark haired boy growled and both Severus and Remus began to laugh.

The next week passed quickly and on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip things were mayhem.

"Have we got everything, the bottles the change of clothes?" Severus asked rifling through the bag of baby things on the bed whilst trying to tie his scarf around his neck.

"Yes I packed everything a few minutes ago, calm down" Remus chuckled putting Eugenie's all in one coat on.

"Good, good" Severus breathed sitting on the edge of the bed for a few moments feeling movement inside of him. "Come here, quick" he gestured as Remus lay Eugenie back down in the cot and hurried to Sev's side.

Grabbing his fiancés hand, Severus pressed it gently to his stomach as the baby wriggled around kicking at him from inside for the first time.

"Aww looks like we have another fighter" Remus chuckled pulling Severus into a kiss. "What does it actually feel like to be kicked?" he asked curiously stroking Sev's bulging stomach lovingly.

"It feels like an uncontrollable muscle twitch only slightly harder because it's in your stomach, the bigger the baby gets the stronger the kicks so the bigger the twitching. It can be pretty annoying when the baby turns and their feet are jammed up in your ribs" Severus replied smiling into Remus' eyes.

"It feels amazing when the little foot hits my hand" Remus grinned as he felt another kick from their son.

"Yeah when the baby gets bigger the kicks will be harder, when I was pregnant with Eugenie I felt like a punching bag" Severus smirked making Remus chuckle.

"I love you" Remus smiled happily pecking Sev on the cheek.

"I love you too" Severus replied with a grin as Remus got up and picked their daughter back up cooing at her as he put her hat and mittens on.

"Right, are we ready?" Remus asked handing the baby over to Severus and slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah we need the pram though" Severus nodded to the folded small piece of equipment sitting propped up against the wall in the corner.

Shuffling over, Remus picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. It was quite a small pram and light so it was easily transported around, it would be one of the first few times they had used it since Severus' mother sent it to them a few days ago. They had practised with it out in the courtyard right after it had arrived.

"You alright?" Remus asked as Severus let out a long breath.

"Yeah it's just tiring carrying her and being pregnant at the same time" Severus laughed feeling the baby kick at him again as they began to stroll through the village towards the clothing shop, Remus pushing the pram with Eugenie lying smiling up at him from under her blankets.

"Don't worry I'll try and hold her as much as possible I understand it must be tiring being pregnant especially how bad you were last time" Remus replied leaning over and kissing Sev on the cheek.

"Thank you" Severus grinned.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do" Remus chuckled as they headed along the small street towards the shop.

"Is it just me or are her eyes starting to change to a lighter shade of blue?" Severus asked gazing down into their daughter's pretty little face.

"I was just thinking that, she's probably going to end up having my eyes" Remus laughed.

"That's good because you're eyes are gorgeous" Severus flushed a little.

"So are yours, it's just a little more unusual for someone to have black hair and blue eyes" Remus smiled back.

They entered the clothing shop, glad to be out of the cold, it had begun to snow as they had left the castle and it was starting to settle on the ground.

"Good morning boy's, is there anything I can do for you?" the little witch behind the counter smiled at them warmly as they entered.

"Yes I umm need some bigger school robes and bigger clothes in general" Severus said nervously as they stopped in front of the counter.

"Slytherin?" the witch asked turning to the boxes behind her and shuffling through. Pulling out a larger set of robes she lay them across the counter.

"Oh what a beautiful little baby, is she yours?" the witch asked shuffling round the counter and peering into the pram where Eugenie lay her eyes half closed as she was falling asleep.

"Yeah" Remus smiled proudly.

"Which one of you is her father?" the witch asked looking from one to the other.

"We're both of her parents…." Severus replied quickly.

The witch remained silent for a few moments before her face lit up "Oh of course, you're the boy who had the baby at school, and you must be his partner" she grinned up at them.

"Yeah we are, and we're expecting our second" Remus chuckled smiling at Severus.

"So that's what the bigger robes are for" she giggled beckoning them to follow her.

They passed into the same room they had last year where she kept all of the plainer muggle clothes.

"You will be needing larger clothing all around, I assume?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, my clothes are getting really tight on me now and I can't even get my trousers done up, everything feels like its shrinking" Severus laughed as she began to pick up various different items of clothing, showing them to Severus for his approval before putting them in a basket.

"I need some underwear and trousers too" Severus said quickly as he picked up two packets of large sized baggy boxer shorts and throwing them into the basket quickly.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you come to fall pregnant anyway?" she asked shoving several pairs of jeans and different types of trousers into the basket.

"Well we used a potion called the Trenceptous potion to spice up our sex life just after the summer when we first started, you know, having sex and by accident I somehow fell pregnant it's a rare side effect. I had the baby and then this summer we went to the hospital for a check-up and the thing the potion created was starting to heal, the nurse said it would be fine to use and perfectly safe so we did and I fell pregnant again" Severus replied as the witch carried the basket of things over to the counter.

"Sounds like you managed to get yourself into quite a bit of trouble then, what did your parents say?" she asked ringing it through the tills.

"Well they were shocked but our mums are crazy to be honest, they have been sending us letters and packages constantly with things for Eugenie and they're starting to send things for the new baby" Remus replied.

"At least you have their support, and at least you have the support of each other a lot of people don't have any of that, you're lucky" she smiled putting things carefully into bags as Severus handed over the money.

They soon left the shop and headed back along the street towards the three broomsticks where they sat down in a corner talking together trying to stay out of the cold.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about" Severus began staring into his boyfriends face.

"What's that?" Remus replied sipping at a glass of water.

"Well you remember last week when we had that confrontation with James, Sirius and Peter?" Severus asked watching a slight frown line appear between Remus' eyebrows.

"Which one?" he chuckled making Severus laugh.

"When we were coming out of the great hall and they tried to attack you" Severus replied quickly.

"Ohh, yeah go on" Remus replied slightly confused as to where this was going.

"Well when I mentioned about them getting frisky with each other in the dormitory, did you see their faces?" Severus asked watching Remus' expression change slightly into confusion.

"Yeah James looked like he was going to strangle you" Remus nodded.

"Yeah and….?" Severus asked slowly.

"Peter looked pretty angry too" Remus shrugged. "I don't get it, why have you suddenly brought this up"? Remus asked confusedly.

"Because did you see Sirius' face?" Severus asked lowering his voice being sure nobody could hear especially the people in question.

"Uhh yeah it was bright red" Remus replied still not grasping the concept of the situation.

"With embarrassment, when I mentioned homosexuality he turned red and when James and Peter said none of them were gay he went even redder" Severus smirked slightly watching Remus' face shine with delight.

"So you think he might be gay?" Remus asked leaning forward onto the table.

"Yes, if you think about it, it makes sense" Severus grinned. "Do you remember last year when we caught him watching us in the library and he apologised but we never found out what for?" Severus asked.

Remus quickly nodded his reply.

"Oh I see, how about when you went into labour and he jumped up and got the door for us when nobody else did?" Remus asked now starting to understand the situation.

"Yeah and of course when he blushed last week, then when we were making out at the start of term outside of class and when they went to walk away he turned back and was watching us as they left" Severus replied.

"He's always looking at us in potions…." Remus added.

"Yeah, and he hasn't been making as many nasty comments" Severus said quickly, both of them smirking excitedly together.

"I think we've found our top line of ammunition if anything kicks off again" Remus grinned.

"Yes, but we can't throw it around lightly, besides we need to either get him to admit it or get enough evidence to prove it" Severus said thoughtfully.

"How about the drawings in those books, I know some of them were James and Peter but Sirius would have joined in too and some of them were gay" Remus clicked his fingers.

"Yeah but someone making silly drawings doesn't always mean anything…." Severus sighed.

A while later they headed back to the castle. Bustling back into the dormitory after dinner Remus took Eugenie from Severus' arms as he flopped down on the bed throwing half of his clothes on the floor massaging his stomach.

"You alright?" Remus asked as he changed his daughter preparing her for bed.

"Yeah just tired, my back is starting to hurt again" Severus replied still massaging his stomach.

"Once I get Eugenie down I'll rub it for you" Remus replied as the door opened.

"If there's any rubbing going on in here I am leaving" Rodolphus said looking from Severus to Remus and back again.

"No I was talking about his back, he was saying it's aching" Remus chuckled laying Eugenie down in her cot and setting her mobile spinning.

"Good because if you two are going to masturbate then I think I'd rather not be up here when you do" Rodolphus replied moving across to his own bed pulling out a text book and some parchment he began to write on it quickly.

"Don't worry we won't" Severus sighed as he began to pull off his clothes and pulled his pyjama bottoms on. Picking a large baggy t-shirt from his bag he slipped it over his head, it was fairly loose but the bump was still obvious underneath it.

Climbing into bed he snuggled down into the covers watching Remus slowly drop his clothes to the floor.

"Remus if you're doing a strip tease I'm going to throw this ink all over you" Rodolphus said as he could see Remus from the corner of his eye standing in his underwear picking up his pyjama bottoms slowly.

"You're obsessed!" Remus chuckled pulling them on and slipping into bed behind Severus placing his hands gently on the small of his back.

Moving his hands around applying pressure to his spine he felt Sev relax into his touch. Closing his eyes Severus smiled letting out a small groan as Xanto walked into the room.

"Massage" Remus said quickly spotting the boys horrified face as he moved quickly over to his own bed.

"Does it feel any better?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yeah much better it's stopped aching now" Severus replied turning over to face his lover.

Resting his hand on Severus' stomach, Remus smiled.

"You're bigger than you were with Eugenie" he chuckled gently stroking the bump.

"I know I'm starting to feel really fat" Sev sighed looking under the covers.

"Don't worry, I still think you're bloody sexy" Remus smirked kissing him on the lips.

By next week, Christmas Eve had arrived faster than they had expected. Only a handful of students had remained in the castle. Remus, Severus and three others were the only ones in the Slytherin common room and the others were second years, there were two Hufflepuff girls, a small group of Ravenclaw's and Sirius Black was the only one in the Gryffindor common room.

"In a way I kind of feel sorry for him, being alone this Christmas" Severus sighed as they headed into the great hall for their dinner. The plates were piled high and the teachers sat talking excitedly together as the two boys and their baby sat down. Severus was now twenty weeks gone and he felt every day of it.

"You're very considerate" Remus smiled pecking Severus on the cheek as Sirius walked into the room his face set grimly as he was about to walk over to the Gryffindor table alone.

"How about we call him over?" Severus asked quickly looking up into Remus' face.

"Well seeing as it's Christmas, what harm could it do?" Remus smiled as Severus turned his attention to the table.

"Sirius!" he called watching the boy stop before he reached the table and turn to stare at him.

Beckoning him over Sirius frowned glaring at them for a few seconds hesitantly before slowly making his way across to the Slytherin table.

"What do you want?" he snapped standing staring suspiciously at the two boys.

"We just thought it might be nice if you sat with us seeing as you're on your own" Severus replied with a slight shrug.

He stared at them for a few more moments before sitting down in front of them looking from Remus to Severus and back again.

"So, why didn't you go home like everyone else?" Remus asked looking up from feeding his daughter.

"Because I couldn't, I fell out with my mother and now she won't have me back until the summer" Sirius sighed as Severus pushed a plate of food towards him.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, Sirius watched Remus feeding Eugenie then sit her up once the bottle was done and burping her.

"She looks just like you, her face I mean but not the hair" Sirius nodded towards the pretty little baby in her father's arms.

"That had better be a compliment" Remus stared at him suspiciously.

"Of course it is, you're gorgeous" Severus smirked as Remus leaned in and kissed him.

"Yeah she's a lot nicer than I thought" Sirius said slowly.

"There's something I'd like to ask you about" Severus said quickly sipping at his drink, he was feeling slightly anxious about questioning the Gryffindor, just looking at him made him feel sick but being as it was Christmas he didn't like to see him alone and it was a good time to try and get some information out of him.

"What's that, Sniv- Severus?" Sirius corrected himself quickly earning a disapproving glare from Remus.

"It's about when James, Peter and yourself attacked us in the entrance hall a while ago" Severus spoke slowly.

"What about it?" Sirius replied quickly.

"When I made that comment about sexuality you turned very red, even more so when James said that none of you were homosexual…." Severus continued studying the other boys face closely a mixture of emotions crossed his face.

"Yeah, I was angry" he replied bluntly.

"You certainly didn't look angry" Remus said quickly.

"You may as well tell us the truth, are you gay?" Severus asked quickly.

The familiar blush came to Sirius' cheeks and he looked away shaking his head trying to cover himself.

"Why are you blushing then?" Remus frowned.

"I don't know, it's hot in here" Sirius replied gruffly.

"It's not that warm" Severus raised one eyebrow as they were sitting in hooded tops and jeans.

Taking a deep breath Sirius looked down at his hands "Alright I'm bisexual, not gay, bi" he replied looking quickly from one to the other.

"We knew it would be something like that, and the way you kept watching us" Remus replied a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I do not keep watching you!" Sirius snapped.

"In potions you do, when you've walked past us you have stared, and last year at the ball you couldn't take your eyes off us" Severus replied with a sigh rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"You're paranoid, and besides if you're going to spend every second of the day you're not in class stuck to each other's faces in the corridors, who isn't going to stare?" Sirius replied.

"I really can't be bothered with this argument" Remus sighed tickling the baby in his arms until she laughed with delight.

They remained quiet apart from Remus and Severus cooing over the baby who was clearly loving all of the attention as usual.

"So what's it like?" Sirius asked breaking the silence between them.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Sex" Sirius said quietly.

"Top or bottom?" Severus asked quickly.

"Both?" Sirius replied looking from one to the other.

"Well I used to do top all the time until July and I can say they're both pretty amazing, it depends on your mood if you want to be the dominant one or you want to be submissive and allow your partner to pound the fuck out of you" Remus replied making Severus smirk slightly.

"Does it hurt to top and or bottom I mean?" Sirius asked wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"It doesn't ever hurt to top even for the first time, but if you're the one taking the first few times are very painful it does wear off when you relax or hit the prostate and the more you do it the more used to it you become" Severus replied slowly.

"Nice, does it feel bad afterwards?" Sirius asked curiously.

"To top, no but to bottom the first few times can make you sore and give you a bit of an upset stomach" Severus answered and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Why are you asking this anyway?" Remus raised one eyebrow suspiciously.

"I was just wondering apparently you two do it a lot" Sirius replied.

"Sometimes, yeah" Severus said.

"You know this doesn't change anything between us, I am grateful that you invited me over because you felt sorry for me but this doesn't make us friends or anything" Sirius said slowly sipping at his drink.

"I can't exactly say that I like you very much especially not with the constant bullying, the harassment, the rumours, threats, attempted attacks and such" Severus replied counting incidents off with his fingers.

"No and I don't trust you anymore, in fact I don't like you anymore either after what you've said and done to us. You James and Peter are extremely immature and one day you will look back on this and realise how stupid you have been" Remus said quickly as Severus nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you dropped your status as a Marauder to be with him" Sirius frowned nodding at Severus.

"Severus is my fiancé whom I love with all my being we have a daughter together and a son on the way. He is a kind person and he was the one who suggested you come and sit with us this evening so you weren't spending Christmas Eve alone" Remus replied.

"As I said I'm grateful for what you've done but once term starts things have to go back to the way they were" Sirius said with a sigh. In fact he wished they didn't have to but if he didn't go by what James and Peter wanted he would be out casted and alone there was no way he wanted to be in the Gryffindor dormitory with them two hating him or walk around on his own for the remainder of his school years just because he wanted to have the occasional talk with Remus and Severus.

"Well I guess the decent thing to do would be to say we'll see you in here tomorrow, perhaps one day you will change your mind and learn to be decent towards other people" Severus said bluntly staring at the other boy straight in the face.

They finished eating over an awkward amount of small talk before Sirius got tired and decided to head up to bed wishing the three of them a Merry Christmas and sending them angry glares over his shoulder as he left the hall.

"I don't truly believe he means what he says" Severus sighed as they walked slowly back to the common room, their stomachs full of food.

"I don't either I think he's just frightened of what James and Peter would say, not to mention other people in the school finding out that he's friends with us" Remus replied with a nod as they walked through the empty common room, the other Slytherin's had retreated to bed a while before.

Walking up into the dormitory, they lay Eugenie down in bed before stripping down to their underwear.

Severus was slightly surprised when he saw Remus kick his underwear off and stretch out in front of him.

"Now that the others are gone for the holidays we might as well walk around naked while we can" Remus grinned walking around the other side of the bed and climbing in.

"Remus" Sev sighed rolling his eyes playfully as he shook his head and dropped his own underwear to the floor climbing into bed next to him.

"Merry Christmas, Sev" Remus grinned kissing him on the lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Remus" Severus grinned kissing him back….


	8. Chapter 8

As the morning broke, Remus yawned turning on his side he reached under the bed pulling something out and setting it under the pillow carefully.

Grinning he reached over and pressed his lips against Severus' watching the boy's face crease before his eyes fluttered open staring sleepily straight into Remus'.

"Merry Christmas, Sev" Remus said quietly stroking the sleepy boys face.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Remus" he smiled his eyes half lidded.

Smirking to himself, Remus slipped his hand under the pillow discreetly covering it with a kiss on the lips for his lover before pulling back and climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Severus yawned with a slight frown on his face as Remus walked around the side of the bed reaching under the covers and taking him by the hand.

"Sev…." Remus began swallowing nervously.

"What's wrong?" Severus replied sitting himself up in bed.

"You remember on your birthday when I gave you that locket?" Remus asked nodding to the locket that was sitting on the bedside table next to Severus.

"Of course I do I wear it every day" Severus blinked confusedly.

"Well I just wanted to say that I really do love you and even more so now, each passing day I love you more and more until sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode with the amount of love I have for you" Remus said watching Severus' face break out into a smile.

"I love you too" Severus smiled.

"Let me finish, ok?" Remus asked quickly and Severus nodded.

"I want us to be together forever and I want to make you mine and give you a promise that no matter what happens we will always be together and in love, we will always be a family you, me, Eugenie and our son" he smiled moving position slightly pulling Severus so he was sitting upright and squeezing his hand firmly.

"So I just wanted to do this properly…." Remus smiled getting down on one knee as tears were brimming in Severus' eyes.

"Sev…. Will you marry me?" Remus asked holding out a small black velvet box, he let go of Severus' hand and opened it up revealing a silver shining set of rings, one for each of them.

"Of course I will" Severus beamed tears trickling down his cheeks as Remus picked one of the rings out and slipped into onto Severus' finger before picking out the other and slipping it onto his own.

"Read it" Remus grinned as Severus lifted his hand up and started examining the ring. On the top written in small italics letters was the word Remus Lupin, the I in Lupin was dotted with a tiny blue gemstone.

"Oh Remus it's beautiful…." Severus smiled admiring his ring as Remus held his own hand up showing it to Severus. His ring matched only the words 'Severus Snape' were engraved on his own, a little brown stone dotted the name with a full stop.

"The stones are to match our eyes" Remus smiled pulling back the bed covers and climbing in next to Severus.

"They're lovely, thank you, god you make me so happy" Severus grinned kissing him on the lips.

"You make me happy too" Remus smiled back pulling him into a hug.

"You really surprised me, even more so because you did it naked" Severus chuckled inhaling Remus' sweet scent.

"You know you love my nakedness" Remus laughed.

"Hell yeah" Severus replied with a grin as Remus slipped a hand under the cover and began to stroke his bulging stomach.

"Five months pregnant" Remus sighed happily.

"I know I heard that people are bigger on their second baby but I didn't think they meant this much" Severus smiled peeking under the covers.

"Don't worry about it, show it off while you can" Remus smiled as Eugenie began to stir.

Reaching over Severus picked up a pair of boxer shorts and handed a pair to Remus as they slipped them on under the covers before climbing out of bed.

As Remus went to pick up Eugenie, Severus reached under the bed pulling an enormous bag of presents lying flat out under the bed, emptying it onto the bed he tore up the bag as Remus turned around.

"What are you doing?" he asked lifting Eugenie from her cot.

"We have presents, all three of us. Here you have to open mine first" Severus grinned sorting them into three piles and pointing to a large stack wrapped in shining red paper.

Grinning Remus walked over to the bed with Eugenie in his arms, he lay her down carefully on her back where she immediately began to kick her legs with excitement when she saw Severus.

Opening the parcel Severus shoved into his hands, Remus beamed with excitement. There were two items wrapped together, one was in a box as he opened it he grinned even more. Pulling out a snow globe with two figures, two male figures one a blonde haired boy and the other with black hair twirling around on a frozen lake as it snowed all around them.

"Is this us?" Remus asked shaking it up so even more snow fell.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Severus asked shyly.

"It's gorgeous" Remus grinned leaning over and placing it carefully on his bedside table.

Lifting up the other item he started to laugh with joy. It was a t-shirt a black one to be precise, with the words 'Sev's sexy bitch' embroidered on the front of it.

"Wow it's great, I love it" Remus chuckled leaning over and kissing Severus on the lips. "I'll wear that later when we go for Christmas dinner" he added with a wink making Severus blush a deep shade of red.

They continued to unwrap their presents, Remus had bought Severus a lovely black velvet cloak, knowing all too well how much he loves cloaks. There were tons of bigger clothes for Eugenie, even things for the new baby, clothes and books for themselves too.

"I'd say we got quite a lot of decent stuff" Remus smiled shoving the torn up wrapping paper into the bin.

"We did, it's all lovely too" Severus grinned excitedly.

"I think I'm gonna have a bath, I'll take Eugenie in with me saves us having to run two separate ones" Remus said with a yawn. "Want to join?" he asked lifting the baby up and opening the bathroom door.

"Yeah I don't see why not" Severus smiled as they headed into the bathroom.

Severus sat on the spare stool with Eugenie on his lap as Remus began to run the bath careful not to make it too deep just up to their ribs with just a very small amount of bubbles on top of the water as he dropped his boxers to the floor and got in beckoning Severus over.

Taking Eugenie's clothes off, Severus handed her over the bath to Remus who grinned and lowered her slowly into the water cooing over her as she laughed at him enjoying being in the water.

"She really loves bath time" Severus laughed dropping his boxers and getting into the water opposite them.

"Yeah, maybe in the summer we should take her swimming when we get home" Remus suggested.

"That would be fun, might be a bit of trouble we would have to ask our mums to look after the other baby we couldn't take such a young one to a public muggle pool" Severus replied quickly.

"Yeah it would be a hard job getting two of them back and forth" Remus chuckled as Severus massaged his stomach.

"Is he moving around again?" Remus asked as Eugenie began to splash the water around.

"Yeah, when he starts he doesn't stop, woke me up in the night" Severus replied.

"Eugenie can sit up pretty much on her own now" Remus smiled tickling the baby he was holding.

"I know she's come a long way, I remember lying in the hospital wing the night she was born and she was so small and just lay there sleeping all the time now she's so much more interactive and much bigger too" Severus replied with a grin watching his daughter splashing her father and laugh.

"It won't be long before she learns to crawl, then walk and talk" Remus replied with a smile.

"It won't be long until her little brother arrives" Severus sighed happily stroking his stomach.

"Four months" Remus grinned.

"Yeah until I'm screaming in agony again" Severus replied wincing slightly.

"Don't think of it like that, think of it as birthing our baby son and having the feeling of him in your arms again" Remus smiled warmly.

"You're right" Severus sighed closing his eyes.

When it came to dinner time, dressing himself in a dark red shirt and loose black jeans, Severus picked up Eugenie whom was wearing a little pink santa dress looking absolutely adorable.

"You ready?" Severus asked as Remus walked out of the bathroom, he was wearing his embroidered baggy t-shirt and baggy black jeans.

"Yes I'm ready" Remus replied taking Eugenie in his arms as Severus picked up the small bag of baby food and they headed down into the great hall.

Dropping into their usual seats the table around them was piled high with Christmas dinner.

"Look there's Sirius" Severus pointed towards the doorway where the lonely boy strolled in.

"Sirius! Over here!" Remus called beckoning him over. Hestitantly he obliged and moved across to their table and dropped down in the seats in front of them.

"Merry Christmas" Sirius said slowly.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sirius" Severus replied flatly.

They sat eating in almost silence apart from Eugenie making noises at Remus each time he tried to feed her.

"Umm, why are you wearing that t-shirt?" Sirius asked pointing towards the embroidered t-shirt Remus was wearing leisurely to the table.

"Sev got it for me, and I said I'd wear it" Remus grinned leaning over and kissing Severus on the cheek.

"But to dinner? Really, I think it would be more appropriate to wear later on tonight" Sirius raised one eyebrow.

"Nah, it'll be on the floor with the rest of our clothes" Severus smirked playfully at Remus who started grinning excitedly.

"Too much information" Sirius shuddered stuffing more food into his mouth.

"Wait, how can you have sex if he's pregnant?" Sirius raised one eyebrow suspiciously looking from one to the other.

"Just because I can't lie on top of him doesn't mean there aren't other positions, and anyway who's to say he won't be the one doing me?" Remus replied with a shrug almost making Sirius gag.

"What have you been doing with yourself all day then?" Severus asked changing the subject quickly.

"Spent most of the day up in the common room just messing around really" Sirius shrugged stuffing pudding into his mouth. "You?" he added quickly.

"Well we all had a bath together this morning and we played with Eugenie's toys, went outside in the snow and the most important thing…." Severus said holding out his hand to flash the sparkling ring worn on his left ring finger to Sirius whom gazed at it with his mouth open.

"I knew you were engaged but is this like official now?" he asked looking at Remus who showed his ring off too.

"Of course it is, it was official to begin with" Remus grinned.

"It's…. cute" Sirius replied with a small smile.

"Thanks?" Severus chuckled as they continued eating in silence.

"You know, I really appreciate how nice you've both been to me even though we're always so horrible to you" Sirius replied looking down at the table unable to make eye contact with either of them.

"Well as we said yesterday, its Christmas as we should put aside our differences and get along" Severus replied awkwardly.

"But you won't tell James or Peter about this when they get back will you?" Sirius asked warily.

"No we won't, but you should" Remus said seriously.

"I don't want them to find out do you not have any idea how much trouble that would cause?" Sirius replied his eyes filled with fear. It had only just then occurred to Severus that Sirius might actually be afraid of his friends.

"No we don't but you give us enough hassle every day anyway so what could be worse?" Remus sighed.

"Yeah that's because you two make it so obvious…." Siriys replied thoughtfully as if trying to figure out the right words to put in his sentence.

"Make what so obvious?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow and glancing at Remus.

"Well you two love it each other, and of course you love Eugenie, but you're always got your faces mashed together and you're always having sex and it's one of the only things we can laugh about" Sirius replied quickly.

"What's funny about two people being in love and having public displays of affection?" Remus asked burping Eugenie.

"Purely because it's two of the most unlikely people who always have their tongues down each other's throats at every opportunity and lately neither of you seem to give a crap about what anyone says it's kind of strange" Sirius replied carefully.

"You're just making fun of us for kissing because you don't have anything else to say, apart from make comments on my hair or my nose or call me fat" Severus said gruffly.

"Pretty much, kind of nauseating sometimes though" Sirius said quickly.

"Why exactly do you call Sev greasy? His hair is always clean and he has great skin too" Remus asked curiously.

"Because he looks greasy, he looks like he smells he just has a horrible slimy appearance" Sirius replied. "No offence" he added with a shrug.

"You can't just say no offence and expect me not to be upset…." Severus said slowly his face turning into a frown.

"There is nothing greasy, slimy or smelly about Sev he washes every day" Remus said quickly. "He's damn sexy too" he added gazing wilfully at Severus who blushed a little at the comment.

"So, Sirius have you seen anyone you like?" Severus asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"You know anyone who's taken your interest, a male or female?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"If I tell you, you'll promise not to tell anyone?" Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"Of course we won't" Severus said quickly as Remus nodded in agreement.

"Well there's this one guy, well actually one guy I like and the other I just find really hot…." Sirius began shifting nervously in his seat and looking away with embarrassment.

"Who is it, they?" Remus asked feeling slightly excited.

"The first one is in Gryffindor and he's a fifth year, blonde with green eyes, quite tall" Sirius spoke slowly.

"I see, but there are a few blonde Gryffindor fifth years" Remus chuckled.

"He's the guy with the long fringe who always laughs really loud and winks at me when I walk past" Sirius said quickly.

"Oh him, I don't know his name but I think I know who you mean" Remus nodded slowly.

"Who's the other guy?" Severus asked curiously.

"Well I don't think I can tell you…." Sirius said fidgeting slightly.

"Why not?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Because you actually know him, both of you do" he replied anxiously.

"Just tell us" Severus sighed starting to get a little annoyed.

"You see, I have a type…." Sirius said looking from one to the other.

"A type?" Severus asked raising his eyebrows to his hairline he was getting annoyed, why couldn't Sirius just be straight forward with them instead of playing all sorts of silly games.

"Yeah I really like slim blonde guys" Sirius laughed lightly.

"Ok so who is this guy you like?" Severus asked shaking his head.

"Well actually I just think he's hot…." Sirius shifted uncomfortably again.

"Who is he?" Severus asked raising his voice a little with annoyance.

"Remus…." Sirius turned a bright shade of pink and looked away.

"You find me attractive?" Remus asked raising one eyebrow slightly surprised.

"I just think you have a nice shape and being blonde is you know, nice" Sirius shrugged. "Doesn't mean I want anything I just think you're hot I was thinking about asking the other guy out soon actually" Sirius said quickly trying to defend himself.

"Good because you know I love Sev and we plan to marry in the future" Remus replied gently grasping Severus by the chin and pulling him into a warm kiss.

"I know, I know as I said I just thought you were hot, nothing more" Sirius swallowed uncomfortably.

"How do you think I should ask the other guy out then? What if he's not gay? Oh no, what about James and Peter what if they find out?" Sirius frowned dropping his head in his hands.

"Don't worry about them, do what makes you happy and if they fall out with you they'll only have each other" Severus replied with a small smile.

"Yeah and besides I'm pretty sure that guy likes you too, after all he does try to talk to you and he keeps winking at you" Remus chuckled slightly amused by the situation.

"Wait…. Isn't he the one who in my second year smashed my face off of the toilet floor?" Severus asked frowning angrily.

"What on the third floor?" Remus asked looking over at him.

"Yeah him and his stupid friend attacked me and beat me up really badly in the toilets. Knocked me out when he smashed my face off the floor…." Severus grumbled moodily.

"Oh come here" Remus smiled reaching over with his free arm and pulling his fiancé into a hug kissing his silky black hair sweetly making the boy smile.

"Do you know who he is then?" Remus asked quickly.

"Yeah his name's Aaric" Severus replied with a shudder.

"That's him alright" Sirius nodded quickly. "How do I go about, you know asking him?" he asked nervously.

"Well I would just try and get him alone and start a conversation and see where it takes you, make sure you say something or do something before he leaves" Remus smiled glancing down at Severus.

"Why, is that what you two did? How did you get together?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Well…." Remus began with a chuckle.

_Flashback: _

"_It really is quite a beautiful evening, isn't it?" Severus asked as he gazed up at the glittering half-moon shining brightly in the navy washed sky, thousands of stars sparkled over their heads casting powerful silver rays down onto the river's surface. _

"_I know…." Remus replied looking at the boy, watching the moonlight cast beautiful rays over his sallow radiant skin. _

_He stared at him for a few moments watching him admiring the night sky above them as they stood underneath the long draping willow tree on the sloping river bank. _

"_Sev…. Look at me…." Remus asked his voice lowering as he reached out and took Severus' right hand delicately in his own taking a small step forward. _

"_Is something wrong, Remus?" the boy asked his dark thin eyebrows creasing into a slight frown. _

"_Nothing is wrong, everything is wonderful" Remus smiled nervously gazing into the boy's eyes. "I-I just wanted to say something…." He added biting his bottom lip as a faint blush appeared on the apples of his cheeks. _

"_What's that?" Severus asked softly as he turned to fully face Remus, the other boy grasping at his other hand gently interlocking their fingers together. The perfect fit. _

"_I wanted to tell you how I feel about you, Sev…." He began taking a deep breath staring into the other boy's shining eyes. _

"_I really like you…." He spoke quietly edging a little closer as if a powerful magnetic force was pulling them together. _

"_I like you too" Severus smiled his breath caught in his throat as he felt them edge closer, Remus' warm breath tingling against his skin. _

_Moving himself closer, Remus disentangled his right hand from Severus' and slowly reached up running his fingers through the other boy's ebony locks gently cupping the side of his face before leaning forward slowly. _

"_What are you doing?" Severus whispered nervously as their temples bumped together. _

"_This…." Remus whispered before sending Severus sky rocketing to heaven as their lips touched in the most tender of kisses…._

"And from that point we were together, right after we broke the kiss god knows how long after we just agreed we would be a couple" Remus smiled gently pulling back from Severus' lips.

"That's very sweet but you didn't have to rein act the kiss…." Sirius said feeling slightly uncomfortable in the situation.

"Well you could try it with Aaric" Severus nodded taking Eugenie into his arms.

"I think I might, once term starts I'll ask him to meet me in the common room late one evening and see how it goes" Sirius smiled gently. "Thanks for your help by the way" he added looking at each of them in turn.

"It's no trouble" Remus smiled back.

"I had better be going anyway, I want to get an early night anyway" Sirius smiled getting to his feet.

"We should be going now too, we need to get Eugenie into bed" Severus said quickly as they got to their feet slowly pulling back from the bench at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah and besides I want to get Severus into bed" Remus grinned excitedly pointing at the writing on his t-shirt.

"The quicker we go, the quicker you can" Severus chuckled watching Sirius' horrified expression.

"Too much information, you're going to give me nightmares" he shuddered making both of the boys laugh.

"I'll see you around I guess and thanks again for your help I appreciate it" Sirius shrugged before turning and sauntering off out of the room his hands in his pockets.

Remus and Severus watched him leave before packing up their things and leaving the great hall full of their Christmas dinner.

"Well that was certainly interesting" Severus commented as they wandered down into the dungeons.

"Yeah a little surprising too, I just hope it works out for him with Aaric" Remus said wrapping an arm around Sev's lower back.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's going to say to James and Peter they'll go insane" Severus laughed as they walked through the empty common room and up into their dormitory where he lay Eugenie down on their bed.

Severus began to change the baby's clothes into her pyjamas whilst Remus stood back and watched with a proud smile on his face as Severus lay the baby down in her cot and set her mobile turning. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before he began to slowly pull off his own clothes.

Yanking his top over his head and dropping his jeans to the floor, Remus walked up behind Sev and wrapped his arms around the almost naked boy, his swelling erection pressing into Severus' backside rubbing against him.

"Don't bother pulling any pyjamas on, now be a good little boy and get that underwear off I'm hungry…." Remus purred into his ear sending a major blood rush down his body.

"Fucking hell Remus…." Severus groaned yanking his boxers down and kicking them under the bed. He watched Remus slip onto the bed from the other side and lie down on his stomach completely naked gazing seductively at him.

"What are you waiting for Sev?" Remus growled from deep within him throat as Severus climbed awkwardly onto the bed careful of his stomach he knelt down beside the boy.

Jumping up, Severus groaned as he felt Remus' tongue tracing the length of his swelling member.

"Baby I don't want your back sore so lie back against the pillows for now" Remus said in a low husky voice.

Severus nodded and turned himself down so he lay back comfortably against the pillows, hissing as he felt Remus' lips around the tip of his hard member.

Moving down slowly, Remus took the boys member into his mouth a little way lapping his tongue against it lazily listening to Severus' soft moans of pleasure each time he bobbed up and down. Gently he grazed his teeth along the shaft as he took more of him into his mouth sucking roughly on him.

"Oh Remus…." Severus groaned as his lover picked up his pace gently teasing his testicles through his fingers.

Drawing back, Remus smirked playfully up at Severus whom started grinning and sitting himself upright. Reaching over to his bedside table, Remus grabbed the hairbrush and handed it to Severus who started at it confusedly for a few moments.

"This is a hairbrush?" Sev said raising one eyebrow as he turned it over in his hands. A plain black plastic hairbrush, nothing out of the ordinary what so ever what on Earth would Remus want this for?

"Yeah, can you guess what I want you to do with it?" Remus smirked biting his bottom lip sexily as he moved closer.

Shaking his head Severus sat blinking at his lover.

"I've been a very naughty boy, Sev…." Remus purred crawling closer to him so their lips were almost touching.

"Naught boy's need to be punished" he whispered before pecking Severus on the lips.

Smirking Severus finally caught on "You want me to spank you?" he chuckled as Remus moved and lay across his lover's lap.

"As I said, Sev, I've been a really bad boy" he purred raising his backside a little as Severus got a good hold on the handle.

Smirking Severus raised the hairbrush and brought it down in a light tap against Remus' backside making the boy laugh.

"I thought I was being punished?" he chuckled feeling the brush come down again ever so slightly harder this time.

"You are" Severus smirked before bringing it down against his bare skin harder making Remus groan.

"You're enjoying this, my naughty little bitch?" Severus purred spanking Remus again across his backside.

"Yeah, how many spanks am I getting today?" Remus growled with excitement feeling the brush come down for fifth time steadily getting harder.

"Ohh fifteen times for the fifteen year old bad boy" Severus smirked spanking him again slightly harder feeling himself twitch with excitement over Remus' groans of pleasure.

Another four spanks later and Remus' arse was looking a brilliant shade of magenta as Severus then brought the brush down for an eleventh time making the boy moan again.

"My skin is really sensitive right now…." Remus moaned feeling the twelfth spank come down harder still.

"You're so sexy like this" Severus groaned as he spanked another two times harder still.

"And now for the final" Sev grinned as he brought the hairbrush down harshly against his fiancés sore backside making him moan again. Severus felt a small amount of pre-cum leak onto his leg as Remus turned round and sat up a huge grin on his face.

Grabbing the bed covers he threw them over their bodies as he crawled up next to Severus.

"Would you like to have sex with me?" Remus asked blushing slightly as he leaned into Severus' face.

"I thought you'd never ask" Severus grinned as Remus' lips came down on his own.

Turning onto his left hand side, Severus closed his eyes feeling Remus' arm wrap around him their bodies pressed close.

Severus groaned feeling the tip of Remus' hard moist member pressing against his entrance.

Severus let out a moan as he felt Remus push his throbbing member inside of him, his fingers reached down and curled around his own erection stroking it up and down as Remus groaned and sank his teeth into the side of his neck.

"Deeper…." Severus moaned as he felt his fiancé push himself fully inside so he was buried balls deep inside of him. Severus could feel Remus' member dragging against his prostate and he fought back the loud cries that were threatening to escape his lips so he didn't wake the baby.

"Fuck you're tight" Remus groaned sucking on his neck as he began to thrust into him his cheeks flushing with excitement.

Picking up his pace, Remus began to thrust harder and faster into his whimpering boyfriend, his free hand reaching and grabbing a tissue out of the packet holding it under the covers ready.

"Pleasuring yourself are we?" Remus giggled thrusting harder into Severus' prostate making the boy's eyes flash open as he whimpered even louder starting to shake with pleasure.

"Oh fuck Sev I'm cumming" Remus groaned slamming himself into Severus roughly "Sev!' he cried repeatedly, picking up his pace as he felt himself climax inside his lover, Severus moaned loudly groaning the word "Remus" and ejaculated into the tissue cleaning himself up quickly he lay grinning as Remus withdrew himself.

Turning onto his back, he dropped the tissue onto the floor.

"You're getting kinkier by the day!" Severus chuckled as Remus pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Merry Christmas" Remus grinned kissing him gently on the tip of his nose.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Severus grinned. "I love you" he added.

"I love you too, Sev" Remus replied pulling Severus into a warm loving kiss….


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks had passed since Christmas day and the school term had resumed as noisily as ever. Now just gone six months pregnant, Severus was beginning to feel like he had been pregnant forever.

"I really need a sit down" Severus yawned massaging his stomach with one hand as he and Remus walked hand in hand down into the dungeons. Lunch break had just ended and they were heading back to classes, this afternoon's double potions to be exact.

"You'll get one when we get in, at least Slughorn lets us take it a little easy, especially you he doesn't mind if you sit down" Remus smiled as they rounded into the filling classroom and headed over to their usual seats.

"That better?" Remus asked reaching over and stroking Severus' bulging stomach.

"Much, I'm so tired half of the time I feel like I could just fall asleep" Severus yawned leaning his head on Remus' shoulder as the three remaining Marauders bustled loudly into the classroom laughing and chattering as they took their seats.

Looking up, Severus saw Sirius steal a glance at him before returning to his conversation with his friends.

"Seems funny that we're no longer on speaking terms after what happened at Christmas" Severus commented feeling Remus nod his agreement.

"Yeah and I do wonder if he's spoken to Aaric yet" Remus pondered stroking Severus' silky black hair through his fingers gently.

"Hmm I guess not, none of them seem to be any different before that is unless he hasn't told them anything…." Severus yawned sleepily hearing Professor Slughorn come into the room.

"Welcome back everyone, now as you all know you are to be given sex education lessons this term…." He began gesturing towards the door of the classroom from his desk as Professor McGonagall walked swiftly inside closing the door carefully behind her.

"Good afternoon to you all" she nodded moving over and standing beside Slughorn at his desk.

"We will start today's lesson with the basic facts, I am sure most of you have already gone through different levels of puberty already" she began looking around the room at some of the smirks. "No I don't believe this is very funny, it is a serious matter and no matter how much you do not wish to admit it or talk about it, you are all changing in many different ways" she sighed rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"For girls you of course will mature much faster a good majority of girls start their periods before aged twelve and the rest before aged fifteen, the first few months or years of those will be much better than when you reach your late teens as you will not be ovulating. Ovulation is where a mature egg leaves the ovaries and travels down into the womb as it is waiting to conceive. This does NOT mean that you cannot fall pregnant on your first cycle however" she added sternly glowering across the classroom.

"Tell that to Snivellus…." James mumbled making a few of the students around them snigger and Severus put his head in his hands.

"Oh thank you Mr. Potter because Severus and Remus have agreed to give us a talk and will be willing to answer any questions you have about pregnancy as it is one of the main reasons we teach these lessons" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Come on dears, up you come" she smiled as Slughorn picked up a stool each and placed them in front of his desk. Slowly the two boys got up and nervously sat down at the front.

"Severus, why don't you start" Slughorn smiled as he and Professor McGonagall shuffled across to the back of the room and the rest of the class fell silent waiting for something to happen.

"Well like Professor McGonagall said although it is difficult to fall pregnant it is not impossible on the first time…." He said nervously fidgeting his hands. "This does NOT mean I am a woman I am one hundred percent male but the first time I had fallen pregnant was the summer after Remus and I got together" he continued nervously looking around at the class, feeling Remus' hand rest against his leg reassuringly.

"We had been having sex throughout the summer and one day Remus came across a potion I had never heard of before stating it would be an interesting way to spice up our sex life, so that's what we did, I took the potion and it umm gave me essentially a woman's…. thing…. Behind my testicles in that space" he continued blushing slightly a few smirks from the Marauders sent to him.

"Although it is very rare for a male to fall pregnant when using this potion it is not impossible, the first and only time we had used it I had managed to conceive Eugenie" he said shifting around in his seat, a blonde haired Gryffindor girl's hand raised slowly into the air.

"Umm yes?" Severus asked nodding at her.

"What does it feel like to lose your virginity?" she asked nervously.

"Well it will be different for a homosexual couple than a heterosexual couple as you know, but for the 'male' it will be very pleasurable but the person taking it will be extremely painful, fortunately for girls they naturally lubricate themselves but for boy's it is much different and without proper preparation such as the lubricant or the uhh stretching" he blushed furiously "it will be very sore for the first few tries until your body adjusts, a small amount of bleeding might happen too" he added with a nod and the girl quietened down. "But after your body gets used to it and the more you relax the more pleasurable it will be for both of you" he smiled.

"Yeah and you should know, you do it at every opportunity…." Rodolphus called over the class making a few people giggle.

"Being pregnant doesn't stop you either, ohhhh no, I walked in on them in bed Remus' legs above his head right in the middle of their little rendezvous almost blinded myself" Rodolphus shuddered as the Marauder's burst into fits of laughter, besides Sirius who seemed to be faking.

"That is enough, detention Rodolphus" Professor McGonagall snapped silencing the class.

"Why don't you tell us how you found out about your pregnancy, the symptoms too" she said nicely to the two shame faced boys.

"Well with Eugenie I was three months gone when I found out, of course I didn't even suspect it for a moment. The first time I was sick was in the potions class one morning you might remember I was almost late for lesson and I felt horribly nauseous and threw up in class and it kept happening really violently, I was so tired my back was starting to ache and I was gaining a little weight I couldn't get my trousers done up so eventually I went to Madame Pomfrey we ran a test and checked the heart rate on the Doppler and I was pregnant" Severus told the class gazing around at them a mixture of expressions on their faces.

Another red haired girls hand raised into the air.

"What were the symptoms of your pregnancy, how long did they last?" she asked slowly.

"Well I started vomiting quite violently I think I was about a month gone at the time. It was terrible I was throwing up constantly I couldn't eat anything and I would heave and heave into the toilet until I was dry heaving painfully" he shook his head slightly. Usually by lunch I was fine and I would eat quite a lot and I would stay relatively alright until the next morning and even sometimes throughout the day I would feel a little bit sick but it would wear off and my lower back would ache for hours I would feel on the verge of collapsing and had to take naps in the evenings but some nights I had fallen asleep and not woken up until the next morning when I was running to the toilet to be sick" he said looking around at the horrified faces of the girls in the room.

"The day after I found out I was pregnant was my three month scan and my pregnancy had improved as it went on, but I grew a lot bigger and I was tired, out of breath walking up just a few stairs, my back kept aching, Eugenie kicked me half to death some nights so I didn't get much sleep and I just felt like utter crap I was too big to do anything until as you remember I went into labour in here with you all watching…." He trailed off gazing around.

"What about your second pregnancy, was it any different?" Professor Slughorn asked quickly.

"Well I obviously didn't know at first and one morning after breakfast Remus and I were walking to potions when I just suddenly started to feel bad and then I was throwing up all over the toilets, I didn't think for one moment I might be pregnant but then the next morning woke up with pains in my lower abdomen and had to run to the toilet to be sick again. At first we put this down to the toast I had eaten the previous morning which had a lot of butter on it and I had eaten the same that evening and was bad again after it" Severus spoke slowly watching the class hang on to his every word.

"I kept getting strange stomach cramps I thought it was either a dairy intolerance or stress maybe and then I started getting really dizzy and passed out if you remember. I woke up in the hospital wing after Madame Pomfrey took a blood test we thought it was down to exhaustion but two days later she came back to me saying she had found a HCG hormone in my system and we ran a test and the heart monitory again, nine weeks pregnant" he shrugged slightly.

"How far gone are you now?" a red headed boy sitting in the back row asked loudly.

"Six months" Remus replied gently squeezing the top of his fiancés leg.

"I can see your bump from here but can we see it please?" he asked hopefully and Severus sat staring around hesitantly at the smiling faces.

"Go on Severus" the blonde girl called to him as he got to his feet slowly and turned to the side. Pulling back his cloak and lifting his jumper he managed to just about slide his shirt up over his large bump for them all to see.

"What is it, a boy or a girl?" someone shouted.

"A boy this time" Remus replied with a huge grin on his face as Severus took his seat again smiling.

"That's cute" someone commented from the other side of the room.

"What is it like to give birth?" Slughorn asked loudly and some of the girls in the room leaned forward in anticipation, the boys looked a little more uncomfortable.

"Well as you know I went into labour during a potions class, before the lesson I didn't feel any different I just started feeling a lot of strange movement inside me and when I stood up it felt like someone had stabbed me with a sword and my waters had broken it was extremely painful and when I got to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey had to check how dilated I was. I was in labour for ten hours, screaming in pain and the more time that passed the more painful it had gotten, when it came time to push it felt like my body was being ripped into pieces from every angle I was in so much pain and out of breath I honestly thought I was going to die but when Eugenie was born and I first held her the feeling is indescribable, holding your child in your arms for the first time is absolutely amazing" Severus grinned feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah and it was very stressful, but Severus managed it without the use of any drugs myself and Professor Slughorn had stayed with him until he had given birth and I didn't leave his side at all I'm very proud of him" Remus smiled as Severus leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"But this time I only fell pregnant due to the sex only once factor, we weren't using it after I had given birth but we went to a hospital appointment and the nurse said it would be fine to use it whilst its healing over a bit, and it was starting to heal so we tried using it once and didn't again we just went back to normal and of course…. I found out I'm pregnant again" Severus replied a few people giggled in the classroom.

"Can you feel yourself conceiving?" the red haired girl asked again curiously.

"No not at all, it's once the baby begins to actually grow your body can react and some people react worse than others. For a girl it would be different the missing a period and such and in a way it is more frightening for a boy to find out" Severus said quickly.

"I still feel tired a lot now I'm growing and I feel heavy, fat and such" he added quickly resting a hand on his swelling stomach.

"Not to mention ugly" James shouted hi fiving Peter childishly.

"Mr. Potter ten points from Gryffindor" McGonagall snarled nastily at him.

"Don't get us wrong, we might make it look easy but believe me when I say it is really, really hard" Remus said glancing around the room.

"Yeah that's what you were saying when you had Severus' cock balls deep inside your arse" Rodolphus called out excitedly.

"Right, two weeks detention now" Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Actually I was talking about raising a child, going to school and having another one on the way. Imagine having you attend all your lessons, get up earlier every morning including on the weekends to look after the baby, Madame Pomfrey kindly helps us out whilst we have lessons and we have her from after class to the next morning and on weekends" Remus continued.

"Try being a boy whom is almost sixteen, with a child, having to deal with all the changes boys go through, being pregnant and having to deal with that on top of school work, homework and everything else" Severus picked up. "The thing that makes it amazing for me is that I have Remus by my side, my wonderful fiancé and if I didn't have him I don't know where I would be. I fell in love with him over the summer last year and we shared our first kiss and our first time together and we're still together and love each other even more, but some people are not so lucky and the fathers will not stay around or offer any help at all with the children" he continued slowly.

"Being a father isn't just about getting someone pregnant, you have to live up to the responsibility and care for partner and the child equally, love them and offer them as much as you possibly can. Any idiot can get a girl, or boy, pregnant but it takes a real man to be a father" Severus spoke with Remus beaming happily in agreement.

"Luckily we have the support of our families and they send us things to help us such as clothing, food, money and such. Babies do cost a surprising amount of money" Remus added quickly.

"Could you tell us a little more about the actual act of sexual intercourse and what it entails, I know some of the students in this room will be somewhat familiar with sexual encounters but not all of them will have had full sex yet" Professor McGonagall said quickly.

"Well there's two kinds of sex, oral and penetration" Severus began and a few laughs rang through the room.

"Oral is like umm…. Masturbation including stimulating someone with your mouth or toys and of course hands" he blushed nervously.

"And penetration is done with the penis inside where ever you choose to put it" Remus added quickly seeing Severus' nerves.

"In your case it's up each other's arses" James shouted out again.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and if you continue next time I will take fifty, these boys are giving us a hands on talk about this and you should really listen" Professor McGonagall said loudly.

"They were asking for it!" James pouted childishly.

Another girl raised her hand slowly.

"What happens if you bleed during sex?" she asked quickly.

"Well bleeding means you have created a small tear inside you which should repair itself" Severus replied.

"But if you are not a virgin and are repeatedly getting bleeding after sex you must go and have it checked it could be something much more serious" Professor McGonagall finished.

"Have you ever bled?" she asked again.

"No neither of us have, but I did when I was giving birth" Severus said.

"Was it painful to tear?" the girl asked again.

"It was very painful and I could feel the blood running down my legs but I was much more concerned about the baby forcing its way out of my body the pain was excruciating" Severus replied fidgeting slightly in his seat.

"What does it feel like to be pregnant?" a peroxide blonde girl in the back row asked curiously.

"Although in the early stages you feel awful as it goes on you start to really enjoy it and once you feel the baby move or kick it's incredible, anyone who said you can't get pregnant on the first turn was wrong because we have only used the uhh thing twice and both of those times I have conceived" Severus smiled back.

"I have a question for Remus" a dark haired boy sitting at the front spoke up suddenly. "When you found out you had gotten him pregnant, what was your initial reaction?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well when he first told me about Eugenie I was shocked beyond belief, I was thinking 'how could a boy get pregnant' and of course I believed him and then I felt excited, so we went and listened on the heart monitor and there it was it's a feeling hard to describe but it's amazing at the same time" Remus replied. "When I found out he was pregnant this time I was shocked to say the least but at the same time happy, the minute you find out about the baby you automatically feel the need to be protective of it and of course your partner whom is carrying it" he finished with a smile.

"What does it feel like when the baby kicks you?" the blonde girl from before asked suddenly.

"It feels like muscle spasms you can control like a flutter, but only little ones when the baby is small and when it grows large enough you can see where it's kicking you through the skin, when the baby is close to being delivered it flips upside down so it feels like the feet are jammed in your ribs all the time and it gets really annoying at night" Severus replied with a chuckle.

"What about pregnant sex?" another Gryffindor boy asked. "That is if you can have sex" he added quickly.

"Of course you can it makes things a little more…. Awkward but it's still possible and still pleasurable" Severus nodded glancing up at Remus who seemed to have a bit of a twinkle in his eyes.

"Doesn't it make you feel bad after you've done it that there's a baby in there and you're doing it for your own personal fun?" he asked seriously.

"Well we don't penetrate the place the baby comes out, we only ever have used it for sex were the two times I fell pregnant the sex feels great and it's a sign of intimacy between us we love each other and we enjoy it so why not do it? The baby won't be harmed" Severus replied with a shrug.

"How do gay couples have full intercourse, properly?" Sirius shouted out trying to sound as cocky as possible.

Severus and Remus glanced at each other for a few seconds exchanging a look of knowing before Remus grinned.

"Well of course it begins with kissing usually referred to as making out which will lead to umm petting" he replied slowly.

"What's petting?" Sirius asked trying to feign a smirk.

"Usually where you begin to touch the other person, feel them through their clothes and start to wander into sexual territory which leads to stripping" Severus blinked tilting his head to one side slightly.

"What's exciting about feeling someone's clothes?" he retorted quickly.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling "Nothing is exciting about the clothes in particular it's what is underneath them that causes the attraction" he replied quickly.

"What happens next, where does the cock-I mean penis go?" he asked as James and Peter began smirking to themselves.

"As we said before, without lubrication and or stretching it will be extremely painful to penetrate the other man's backside" Remus replied.

"How do you stretch?" Sirius asked again raising his eyebrows slightly he was clearly curious for his own personal reasons and at the same time was playing it off as he was trying to embarrass them.

"You can use lubricant or saliva it's your choice to moisten the fingers making it easier to slip them inside one by one usually two is enough and you can make a scissor motion to loosen him up before you do full penetration" Severus replied with a smirk of his own.

"What about the things you two never seem to have heard of? Condoms they are called" James asked loudly grinning stupidly.

"Well they will provide their own lubrication and are highly recommended especially if used when sleeping with someone whom is not at virgin as they can help protect you from diseases, and in the girl's cases pregnancy" Professor Slughorn answered him quickly.

"But what positions can gay couples have sex in?" Sirius asked again staring over at Severus and Remus.

"Pretty much any position you want to, standard, doggy, straddle, side by side, back to front however you want and anyway heterosexual intercourse can be performed you can do the same with homosexual" Severus replied

"What's your own personal favourite?" he asked cheekily purely for the amusement of the rest of the class.

Severus and Remus blushed furiously and glanced at each other.

"Right, that is enough for today everyone collect your things and leave I have heard too much to deal with" Professor McGonagall snapped loudly waving her arms around angrily as people started getting to their feet awkwardly.

"Thank god that's over I was starting to get uncomfortable" Remus breathed as they picked up their school things over at their desk.

"I know and I'm terribly uncomfortable" Severus groaned resting his hands on the small of his back.

"Want to go up to the dormitory for a bit and let me give you a massage?" Remus asked wrapping an arm around the boy's lower back.

"Please" Severus replied with a grin as they walked from the classroom and headed back along to the common room.

"Okay now lie down however you feel comfortable" Remus spoke closing the dormitory door as Severus crawled into bed and lay on his left hand side facing Remus.

Smirking, Remus walked up behind him on the other side of the bed and climbed in his hands immediately setting to work massaging Severus' back hearing the boy groan and relax into him.

"Is it helping any?" Remus asked sweetly.

"Yeah I just feel like I could fall asleep" Severus yawned closing his eyes.

"If you want, I'll go and pick up Eugenie and watch her for a while whilst you sleep, you need to rest I don't want you collapsing again" Remus said a worried expression crossing his face.

"Are you sure that would be alright? I don't want you to be doing everything" Severus replied quickly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take Eugenie and you can sleep for a few hours until dinner, when you wake up we can go and have dinner" Remus smiled massaging his back again.

"Well if you're sure…." Severus sighed happily snuggling down into his bed covers again.

"I understand fully that you're pregnant and you need your rest" Remus grinned leaning over and kissing Severus lovingly on the cheek.

"Now, I'm going to go and fetch Eugenie" he whispered as Severus made a weak nod to him as he drifted off.

About five minutes later, Remus got up from the bed carefully and strode over to the door turning back and smiling at the sleeping form of Severus Snape before turning and leaving the dormitory to fetch his daughter….


	10. Chapter 10

"Has your daddy finally woken up?" Remus' voice rang through Severus' ears as he blinked himself awake his eyes swirling into focus where Remus was standing next to him, Eugenie in his arms.

"Good evening" Remus grinned as Severus sat up slowly.

"Evening, how long was I asleep?" Severus yawned smiling up at them.

"About three hours, it's okay dinner's just starting" Remus smiled back.

"Good" Severus grinned holding out his arms as Remus handed their daughter over to him.

"Hello you, have you been a good girl?" he asked sweetly as Eugenie began making excitable noises in his arms.

"You fancy getting something to eat? I'm starving!" Remus grinned hopefully.

"Sure" Severus smiled back getting to his feet and pecking Remus on the lips.

The next morning, Severus woke to Remus' lips on the pulse point of his neck, their legs entangled under the sheets and Remus' hands slowly making their way down his body.

"Remus?" he asked quietly.

"Happy birthday gorgeous" he replied his voice slightly muffled as he continued to kiss his fiancés neck.

"I got you a present" Remus spoke turning over abruptly and pulling a box from under the bed placing it on Severus' lap.

"You didn't need to get me anything" Sev chuckled lifting the lid off to see four little presents sitting neatly on a shredded tissue paper filling.

One of them was a bottle of expensive after shave in a glass bottle, the next was a black highly decorated photo frame with a picture of himself and Remus kissing, it had been developed and enchanted to move, the third gift was a small box of expensive chocolates and the fourth was a book on some very advanced potion making.

"They're lovely, thank you so much" Severus grinned leaning into Remus and pressing their lips together.

"That's not all" Remus beamed reaching down and pulling a second box out and placing it carefully on Severus' lap. Replacing the lid on the first box, Severus sat it on the bedside table before opening the second.

His face broke into a cheeky grin as he gazed upon the presents. The first was two pairs of fluffy black handcuffs, the second was a heart decorated leather spanking paddle, the third was a large bottle of edible massage oil and the fourth was remote control vibrating cock ring.

"Are you after a little something later on?" Severus bit his bottom lip excitedly.

"Maybe I am" Remus winked leaning in for another kiss as Severus placed the lid over the box.

When they pulled apart, Severus hid both of the boxes under the bed before getting to his feet and moving over to Eugenie's cot lifting the giggling baby out into his arms.

"So what do you feel like doing today then?" Remus asked stretching his arms up into the air.

"I don't really mind, I'd love to relax for a while though" Severus smiled as he began to change his daughter's clothes over with Remus watching him closely as he lay back against the pillows smiling at his fiancé.

Severus stopped what he was doing abruptly and began taking deep breaths.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Remus asked fear flashing across his face, frown lines appeared between his thin eyebrows.

"Oh god I feel really sick…." Severus groaned quickly sitting down on the bed next to where Eugenie was lying and in front of Lupin.

"Do you want some water or anything?" Remus asked quickly.

"No…. TOILET!" Severus heaved violently as he clapped his hands over his mouth throwing himself into the bathroom and vomiting into the toilets basin.

Remus carefully finished dressing Eugenie, laying her back in her cot he hurried into the bathroom to find Severus sitting on the floor beside the toilet.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked gently as he sat down in front of the other boy reaching out and stroking his face.

"Yeah just feeling a bit sick, I think it's my hormones I have been feeling a bit funny for the past day or two on and off" he replied before throwing himself at the toilet to be sick again.

"I can take Eugenie to Madame Pomfrey I'm sure she won't mind having her for the day?" Remus suggested quickly.

"That would make things easier…." Severus breathed before heaving violently into the toilet again.

"I'll be right back!" Remus said quickly kissing Severus on the cheek and rushing out of the door.

About ten minutes later, Remus returned to Severus practically hanging out of the toilet basin.

"I asked Pomfrey about this and she said it is just going to be fluctuating hormone levels, it can come on at any point during a pregnancy even in the last week" Remus said gasping for breath as he dropped down on his knees in front of his fiancé.

"Thank you" Severus replied weakly.

"Oh Severus I am sorry, of all the days this could happen it had to be on your birthday" Lupin shook his head wrapping his arms around his fiancé carefully.

One final heave and Severus shakily wiped his mouth on a piece of toilet paper before flushing the mess away and swilling his mouth out with strong mint mouth wash.

"Any better?" Remus asked feeling worried as he put his arm around Severus' lower back supporting him as much as possible as he guided the boy back into the dormitory room.

"A little, can you rub my back please?" Severus asked quietly as he sat down on the edge of his bed Remus crawled up behind him.

A good majority of the rest of the day was spent in bed, Severus lay propped up against his over fluffed pillows lying naked beneath the covers with Remus waiting on him hand and foot.

"Is there anything you want?" Lupin asked smiling down at Severus whom looked incredibly pleased with himself.

"I already said you don't need to do this for me" Severus chuckled as Remus began stroking his hair through his slender fingers.

"But I want to and it's your birthday and you're pregnant oh and you were ill earlier on" Remus replied quickly a small pout on his pretty pink lips.

"Well in that case I can think of something you can do for me" Severus smirked biting his bottom lip.

"What's that?" Remus asked excitedly.

"Under the bed, pull out the first box" Sev said pointing underneath the bed.

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, Remus knelt down reaching under the bed he pulled one of the boxes out in fact it was one of the birthday boxes from earlier on.

Severus reached onto the bedside table and picked up his wand "Colloportus" he said flicking it at the door as it clicked locked.

"What are you doing?" Remus laughed handing his lover the box.

Severus didn't answer instead he simply lifted the lid off of the box and sat smirking up at Remus.

Remus' mouth dropped open as he saw what was inside the box, the sex toys.

"Ahh you want a bit of…. Special time" Remus purred.

"Yeah, now strip" Severus grinned a cheeky glint in his eyes as Remus took a few steps back.

Pulling off his cloak he dropped it quickly to the floor, soon followed by his shirt and tie. Severus' eyes were bulging as he stared open mouthed at Remus, a gush of blood firing into Remus' nether regions.

"Mmm you're making me hard already" Severus groaned gazing wilfully at the boy who was now standing in his trousers his hands on his hips and a few strands of dirty blonde hair hanging in his shining blue eyes.

"What about if I drop my trousers?" Remus asked in a low voice slowly and teasingly opening the front of them watching Severus' eyes widen as he sat up a little straighter to get a better view.

"Please do" Severus groaned shifting his legs slightly under the covers.

Remus' fingers hooked under the waist band of his trousers and slowly pulled them down over his hips and dropped them to the floor kicking them off swiftly. He blushed as he noticed Severus staring down at his crotch where his erection was standing fully upright straining against the thin fabric of his boxer shorts.

"Fuck it, get them off!" Sev whined practically drooling as Remus chuckled.

"Someone's eager" Remus grinned excitedly.

"Yes eager, very, very eager" Severus groaned as Remus slid his hands underneath his boxers cupping his balls teasing the boy more.

Remus smirked as he slid his boxers down and off in a quick movement completely exposing himself.

Severus placed the box on the bedside table pulling out the handcuffs and the massage oil.

He clipped the cuffs onto each wrist, a separate pair for each hand and fastened one of them to the side of the bed frame.

"Take me" Severus moaned closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip as he felt Remus slip into bed crawling on top of him, Remus clipped the other fluffy handcuff onto the other side of the bed chaining him up.

"Do you enjoy being tied up?" Remus smirked leaning in and kissing Severus on the lips as he pulled the covers halfway up his back covering them more.

"Why don't you find out for yourself" Severus smirked his eyes opening as he nodded down his body.

Remus reached down and his fingers gently trailed across Severus' rock hard throbbing pink member his foreskin had already slipped back a little on its own.

"Fucking hell you're completely solid, doesn't it hurt?" Remus gasped.

"Yes it does a bit…. Remus…. Please…." Severus groaned wiggling his hips impatiently.

"Not before I give you a massage" Remus smirked lifting the bottle which had fallen down to Severus' side under the bed covers and squeezing a small amount onto the palms of his hands. Rubbing them together the sweet scent of lavender filled the air before he gently placed his hands on Sev's swollen sides and began to massage the oil into his delicate skin.

Severus moaned as Remus' hands trailed around his body, up to his ribs and over his chest as he applied a little more oil teasing his small rosy nipples to full attention before making their way down his body over his navel and down. One hand wrapped delicately around his painful member as it began to stroke him in slow movements.

Leaning forward, Remus captured Severus' lips roughly in his own, forcing his tongue into the boys mouth making him groan with excitement as the boy tried to thrust his hips into Remus' hand.

Remus pulled his hand back, placing small sweet kisses down Severus' body slowly making their way down over his swelling large navel towards his groin.

Severus moaned loudly as the boys tongue flicked lightly over the end of his hard member gently suckling on the tip of it making Severus shudder with pleasure.

Remus' tongue made its way down to the base of Sev's member trailing up from base to the tip and back down again.

"Oh god…." Severus moaned loudly hissing in excitement as he struggled against his restraints.

"Are you enjoying this?" Remus purred gently cupping his fiancés balls in his hand stroking them softly through his fingers.

"Very much" Sev groaned loudly.

Remus pulled back, lifting himself up he brought their lips together passionately as he rubbed the tip of his throbbing erection against Severus' tight entrance.

"Ohh please" Sev moaned loudly trying to push himself down against his lovers member.

Remus chuckled lightly before pressing their lips together again and pushing himself roughly inside Severus.

Arching his back, Severus cried out in pleasure as Remus hit his prostate pushing himself deeper inside.

"You're so tight, fuck you're hot" Remus moaned against the boy's mouth as he slowly began to thrust his hips.

Opening his shining blue eyes, Remus gazed down into dark onyx ones swimming with pleasure his cheeks flushed with arousal and his lips swollen from kissing.

Spreading his legs further apart, Severus moaned loudly feeling Remus slide inside balls deep hitting his prostate again.

"Fuck me harder…." Severus whined as Remus began to thrust his hips roughly and quickly into the boy, his fingers reached down and grasped his hard member stroking it making Severus cry out his fists curling into tight balls against their restraints.

Remus pressed his lips to Severus' neck sucking on it lightly as he began to pound into the boy as best he could without leaning any weight on him.

Their loud cries filled the air as Remus could feel that familiar tightness welling up in his testicles as he began to pound into his lover moaning and hissing as he looked down at the pleasure contorted face of Severus Snape.

"I'm gonna cum" he groaned thrusting harder and faster before he ejaculated hard and fast into his lover, he continued with small thrusts milking every last drop out of his body. The orgasm was too much and Severus spilled his seed all over Remus' awaiting hand breathing heavily.

"That was just…. So fucking good…." Severus groaned feeling Remus withdraw himself and begin to unfasten his handcuffs.

"I know I feel slightly dizzy now" Remus chuckled flopping down in the bed beside Sev.

"Now that was what I call birthday sex" Severus laughed snuggling into Remus' arms.

Remus yawned with a grin on his face as he began to gently massage Severus' stomach.

"I guess you're feeling a lot better?" he chuckled.

"Definitely" Severus nodded vigorously.

"Good, anything else you'd like to do today your highness?" Remus grinned excitedly.

"Ooh I like that, I could literally have you do anything" Severus smirked playfully. "But I wouldn't mind if you could help me get dressed so we could go for a walk in the grounds or something in a bit?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, do you want to go now?" Remus replied quickly.

"Alright" Severus nodded as Remus hopped quickly out of bed, Severus slowly rolled over and pulled himself up into a sitting position whilst Remus pulled up a pair of boxers and went into the drawers.

With a wave of Severus' wand, the charm on the door broke instantly.

Pulling on his boxers, Severus got to his feet as Remus helped him into a pair of loose thick black trousers and a long sleeved navy shirt. Remus even batted his hands away so he could button it up for the boy. He had the boy put on a thick pull over baggy hoody which his stomach bulged out of quite a lot but at least it would keep him warm.

Kissing him quickly on the lips, Remus practically shoved him into his cloak wrapping his scarf around him and fastening the cloak around him making a huge fuss.

"I don't want you getting cold, if you feel it we can come back inside" Remus said as he quickly dressed himself.

"You make such a fuss" Sev laughed as Remus took him by the hand and lead him from the room.

"I only want to care for you especially seeing as your pregnant and need all the help you can get" Lupin replied with a smile and a light shrug.

"Well things are getting tougher the bigger I get the more that comes from it" Severus replied as they strolled along the dungeon corridor his left hand gently resting on the baby bump.

They walked into the main entrance of the school but were greeted with unwanted attention.

"Err look guys it's the sex pest and the dirty tranny" Wormtail called loudly out catching the attention of some of the other students around them.

"What's up with you today then, Snivellus?" James said a nasty smirk curling in the corners of his mouth.

"I'm not a tranny! And anyway, if I'm so terrible and disgusting why do you constantly talk to and about me?" Severus sighed rolling his eyes with boredom.

"It's not just us Snivelly, the whole school talk about you and your vile little problems" James retorted his hands on his hips.

"I would ask what 'vile little problems' I have but to be honest I really don't give a shit" Severus replied flatly making Remus chuckle.

"Oi what are you laughing at Moony? You're a piece of homo trash and all" James tutted looking the other boy up and down, his nose wrinkled with distaste.

"Yeah? Better than being you then isn't it James? Oh look at me I'm James Potter and I never bother to brush my hair because I think it makes me look cool to look a mess, I have to wear shitty glasses and always polish them so they're blinding in the sun, I play Quidditch just so I can have girls falling all over me just to prove to myself how arrogant I am, look I steal the snitch and play with it constantly like I play with my tiny little penis" Remus retorted nastily making Severus burst out laughing.

"Yeah well at least I'm not some dirty, rotten, homosexual, scum humping, poor little half-blood loser getting nauseating piles of shit knocked up and hatching ugly little monsters" James laughed his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Say that again and I'll blow your intestines out" Remus snapped pulling his wand from his pocket and pointing it at James making the other boy raise an eyebrow in an amused sort of way.

"Come on Moony, we all know you can't take me" James shrugged a smirk still on his face with Petter nodding his head vigorously beside him. Sirius stood next to them a blank expression on his face.

"You're just a complete arsehole James, I can't believe I was ever friends with such an arrogant waste of space" Remus shook his head.

"Least I'm not a werewolf" James said quietly grinning maniacally.

A jet of red light hit James square in the chest knocking him harshly to the ground stunned.

"Don't you EVER speak to either of us again" Severus snarled his chest heaving with anger as he pointed the wand towards Peter who shrank back with fear.

"Sev please calm down, it's not good for the baby" Remus said in a hushed tone wrapping his arm around the boy's waist.

"I know but he makes me so angry" Severus replied glaring at James whom was struggling to his feet with the help of a worried looking Peter.

"He's not worth our time" Remus sniffed coolly as James gritted his teeth in anger.

"You're not worth the air in this school let alone anything else, you and your filthy children" James snarled pulling out his own wand.

Raising his wand into the air, James was about to call out a curse as Severus jabbed his wand forwards, aiming slightly off centre he said in a hushed voice so James couldn't hear the curse "Sectum Sempra" a blast of light shot across his shoulder slashing it open like he had been cut with a sword.

James almost dropped his wand and double backed in pain as the blood seeped through his robes. Peter let out a frightened sob and Sirius backed up warily looking from each one of the people involved in turn.

"Let's get out of here" James said his voice shaking a little his face had paled as he ran across to the staircase, Peter and Sirius in tow.

"What was that curse?" Remus asked quickly an impressed look on his face as he turned to his lover whom was stuffing his wand back inside his cloak.

"It's actually err, one of my own creations" Severus laughed nervously.

"What's it called?" Remus asked intrigued.

Glancing around, Severus leaned closer to Remus and whispered "Sectum Sempra, but you shouldn't really aim it directly at someone's chest or send it with too much force because it's like being slashed with a sword and it could kill someone" he smiled.

"Ahh sounds pretty useful though, the way you used it on James but he won't be badly hurt right not enough to get you expelled?" Remus raised an eyebrow cautiously.

"Oh no of course not, it'll just be like a big scratch mark that's why I aimed away a little bit so I didn't hurt him too badly, not that I wouldn't it's just I don't fancy being kicked out of school" Severus shrugged as they took hands and began to walk outside into the snow covered courtyard.

"I just love when the snow is on the ground" Remus sighed as they walked slowly across the courtyard a few light flakes of snow drifted down around them from the sky.

"Me too, it looks so peaceful like a painting it doesn't seem real" Severus sighed happily.

"You look amazing out here in the snow, absolutely adorable" Remus grinned making Severus blush a little in response.

"Thanks, you too" he smiled.

"I mean it and the pregnancy is making you glow all the more" Remus smiled back stopping Severus and pulling him into his arms gently.

"I'm starting to really love being pregnant" Severus sighed happily as they gently pressed their lips together.

"Mm and I love seeing how you shine when pregnant, you shine anyway like a star" Remus said quickly.

"That's because you're my moon and I'm your star" Sev flushed a little as Remus grinned bringing their lips together again in a tender kiss.

"I totally agree" Remus smiled warmly kissing him on the lips again.

"So come on then, we need to talk names…." Remus smiled as they began to walk through the grounds of the school hand in hand….


	11. Chapter 11

About two weeks had passed and now at six and a half months gone, Severus was growing all the more.

"Soon you'll have a little brother and you'll be able to look after him and teach him all the things you already know" Severus spoke sweetly to his daughter as he sat holding the smiling baby that was sitting on his lap in the bath gently splashing at the bubbly water against her father's chest.

A knock at the door interrupted the bath time.

"Sev, it's me can I come in?" Remus called through the door.

"Yeah it's open" Severus replied as the handle turned and Remus appeared in the doorway closing and locking the door behind him quickly just in case any of the other room-mates decided to return to the dormitory.

"I've been up to the owlery apparently my mother has been having problems with our new owl as well so she had to send the old one and it was holding a letter hostage up there…. I did manage to get it back but…." He grimaced showing his badly bitten bleeding hands the letter poking from the pockets of his robes.

"They look really sore, come on why don't you join us we've only just this minute gotten in" Severus said staring at his fiancés sore fingers.

"Alright, I can read you the letter too" Remus grinned as he began to shed his clothes until his boxers dropped to the floor and he walked over to the bath besides Severus and climbed in holding the letter out of the water.

"So what does it say?" Severus asked resting his head on his fiancés shoulder as the boy began to tear open the envelope dropping a few coins onto the side of the bath that almost fell under the warm bubbly water.

Unfolding the letter he cleared his throat and began to read.

_Remus, Severus and Eugenie;_

_Remus I wish you would write to me a bit more often than you do instead of every time you decide to get in contact you spring shocking news on me! I hope you are all doing well, how is Severus' pregnancy going? I hope he isn't straining himself. How is my beautiful granddaughter doing, you need to send me some pictures I miss her terribly and so does Eileen! _

_Our financial situation has improved your father has managed to get himself a job at the Ministry! Be it a fairly low paid one but once he has been there a few months there is a chance he can work himself up into the higher offices so now we have more money coming in it should make things a lot easier. He sends his love to you all by the way. _

_You still haven't told me when Severus is due! Honestly having a son is like having a pet brick, you don't get anything out of them unless they want to either give you a heart attack or bleed your bank account dry. _

_Wishing you all the best, take care, Love Mum x_

Remus let out a small chuckle much to Severus' amusement.

"You really should send her letters a bit more often" Severus tutted playfully.

"I do I'll bet you anything that flaming owl has been stealing them!" Remus replied with a laugh.

"Oh by the way, before I forget I saw Sirius on the way back and he wants us to meet him in the Library this even about eight thirty" Remus said quickly.

"What for?" Severus raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He still didn't trust Black, even after what had happened at Christmas they weren't friends although admittedly things had improved Sirius wasn't behaving as hostile or vicious towards them as before.

"He says he has some exciting news for us" Remus sighed rolling his eyes.

"Maybe he's finally worked out how to tie his shoe laces…." Severus grumbled making Reus burst into fits of laughter as he pulled his daughter onto his lap.

"Most likely, he did seem over enthusiastic about the situation though and he was alone when he asked for both of us to meet him" Remus replied with a shrug.

"As long as it's not one of his dirty tricks then I'll go" Severus said his eyes narrowing.

Later on that day, Severus finally changed out of his pyjamas he had been lounging around in all day and pulled on a long sleeved black t-shirt with a pair of baggy black trousers, his stomach bulging out of both of them as he watched Remus pick up Eugenie. They hadn't long finished dinner which had been spent exchanging glanced across to the Gryffindor table with Sirius Black.

"Ready?" Remus asked pecking Severus on the lips.

"Yes let's go" Severus replied as Remus picked up Eugenie and placed her in her carrier before picking it up carefully.

Severus opened the door for him and went to take the baby carrier from his hands.

"No don't, I'm not having you carrying heavy things up those stairs you'll throw your back out and you'll be much too tired" Remus said walking past as Severus followed.

"Honestly, if our sex positions don't throw my back out then I seriously doubt carrying Eugenie in her seat will do any damage" Severus chuckled as they made their way into the half-filled common room.

"True, but you're six months pregnant and I don't want you collapsing or hurting yourself" Remus replied wrapping his right arm around Severus' lower back which Sev returned instantly.

They walked together enjoying each other's company, people passing them in the dungeons corridor stared at Severus' stomach irritatingly.

"Why don't you take a god damn picture it'll last longer than the pregnancy! Hey you could even get it to move how much fun would that be?" he shouted after a group of disgusted looking third years.

"No thanks, might catch something" one of them called back before they burst into fits of laughter and ran off down the corridor.

"People are so pathetic" Remus sighed smiling down at Severus.

"I know, they saw me last year you would think they'd be used to it by now" Sev sighed with boredom.

"I do love how you give them what for though" Remus grinned as they walked up the staircases towards the library.

"Those stairs really take it out of me" Severus let out a long sigh as they walked slowly along the corridor towards the library, Severus massaging his rounded stomach as they went along.

"And you were wanting to carry Eugenie too?" Remus teased glancing down at the baby in the carry seat as she was drifting off.

"Maybe you're right" Sev laughed as they walked into the almost empty library, a group of Ravenclaw's stood beside the bookcases on the far right, a Hufflepuff boy was busy putting things back on shelves as they moved right through the rows of bookcases towards the back of the room.

"Look, there he is" Severus pointed towards the far left hand corner where Sirius sat waving at them.

They walked straight up to him, Remus carefully set Eugenie's carrier down beside the table as they took their seats in front of Sirius on the small wooden library desk.

"So you decided to come then" he began looking from one boy to the other.

"Well yeah, you invited us didn't you" Remus replied sarcastically.

"Yes I did but I didn't know if you would actually show or not" Sirius replied blankly.

"What's this big news you have to tell us anyway?" Severus asked already feeling slightly bored by the situation and by the look on Remus' face he was bored as well.

"Well you remember what I was talking about at Christmas, you know with Aaric?" Sirius began slowly.

Both boys nodded quickly.

"Well I spoke to him a few times and last week we met up in the common room at night together, alone like" he continued nervously fidgeting his hands on the table.

"Yes…. And?" Remus asked.

"And…. We kissed" Sirius grinned making both Severus and Remus' eyebrow shoot up.

"Seriously?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and now we're a couple" Sirius said excitedly.

"Well that's great! See told you it would work didn't we and now look, you've gotten the boy of your dreams" Remus nodded exchanging approving looks with Severus.

"Yeah but we're planning on announcing it soon and I don't know how to tell the others…." Sirius looked down.

"Have you not come out to them, as bisexual?" Remus asked with a frown.

"No, not yet" Sirius sighed.

"Well either way walking up to them and saying 'hey did you know I'm bi and oh by the way I have a boyfriend' is going to come as a bit of a shock to them" Severus said quickly earning a nod of agreement from Remus.

"What do you think I should do, I mean you've already come out to people" Sirius asked looking from one to the other.

"Yeah and it was announced in the great hall when I shouted out about being pregnant that day and Remus said he was the father" Severus replied raising an eyebrow. "Look at how much of a shock that came to everyone, bearing in mind neither of you are pregnant of course" he added quickly.

"True but you think I should sit them down and tell them with Aaric there?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I think that would be for the best and if they're truly your friends they will understand your choice, homosexual relationships are acceptable and are legal so they really can't fault you for it" Remus said resting a hand on Severus' thigh.

"I know they are but what if they all turn against me?" Sirius said his brows creasing with concern.

"If they are really your friends then they won't" Severus replied with a weak smile.

"Thanks…. I'll go find Aaric in a bit he's got detention until ten so he won't be out yet" Sirius smiled back.

"Good, anyways we had better be going we need to get Eugenie to bed" Remus said lifting the baby carrier with a sleeping Eugenie onto the table.

"She's grown so much" Sirius commented smiling at the sleeping baby girl.

"Yeah and soon she'll have a little brother to look out for" Remus replied his hand gently stroking over Severus' stomach.

"I see, how long left? You're looking larger by the day" Sirius asked looking down at Severus' bulging stomach.

"Just under three months left" Severus replied massaging his own stomach.

"You look further along than you are" Sirius commented.

"I feel it, absolutely huge I'm tired as well can't wait to get back to the dormitory and get into bed" Severus replied.

"I can't wait to get you into bed either" Remus purred making Severus slap him playfully on the arm.

"Little too much information there" Sirius cringed.

"Well best of luck for later on anyway I hope it all goes well for you and Aaric" Remus nodded as the two of them got to their feet, he lifted Eugenie's carrier from the desk slowly so as not to wake her.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later" Sirius said as the two boys turned and waved before walking from the room.

Once they were outside, Severus turned to Remus as they were walking back along the corridor towards the staircase.

"Do you think it will actually go well?" he asked gazing into his lovers face.

"I don't know, I can't say it went very well when they found out about us but it's been a while since then and if he approaches it in the right way I think there is still hope left there for him" Remus replied thoughtfully.

"And if it doesn't go well?" Severus asked warily.

"Then he'll finally realise what it's like to be made an outcast like he did to us and to be honest he deserves it" Remus smiled wrapping an arm around Severus' lower back as they headed back down the staircase.

Up in the dormitory, Severus carefully lifted Eugenie from the carrier and placed her down in her cot kissing her on the forehead.

"Where have you two been?" Rodolphus asked looking up from his transfiguration homework.

"Just went down to the library for a bit, we've been in here and the common room pretty much all day" Remus replied kicking off his shoes as he changed into his pyjamas.

"In bed as usual no doubt" Xanto commented from across the room.

"No actually we were doing homework and playing with the baby, there's no point doing much else on a Saturday you know besides Sev is still pregnant and needs to rest whenever he can" he replied climbing in under the bed covers just in his pyjama bottoms.

"My top doesn't fit me again" Severus sighed unable to get the buttons on his pyjama top done up.

"Just take it off" Remus chuckled watching Severus wrinkle his nose cutely and throw the troublesome piece of clothing onto the floor in his temper before climbing under the covers next to Remus.

"At least it's warm in here" he grumbled as Remus pulled him into his arms.

"Mm but you're hot enough to warm the whole castle" Remus grinned kissing Severus sweetly on the lips.

"You're pretty damn hot yourself" Severus purred excitedly.

"I know your whole 'display of affection lovey dovey stuff' is supposed to be cute but can you please keep it in your trousers for five minutes?" Rodolphus sighed.

"Sorry I can't make promises like that, if you had a gorgeous half naked guy in bed with you I'm sure you'd say the same" Remus replied stroking his fingers lovingly through Severus' long ebony locks.

"My hands have gone all tingly" Severus said flexing them under the covers.

"Oh god, I didn't mean you could keep it in your trousers but still play with each other!" Rodolphus whined.

"No I mean they keep tingling, my feet too" Severus giggled kicking his feet gently under the bed.

"Something to do with the pregnancy?" Rodolphus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's normal, honestly you have no idea what it's like to be pregnant" Severus sighed cuddling up to Remus further.

"I don't want to find out either…." Rodolphus shuddered turning his attention back to his homework.

"Let's get some rest now gorgeous" Remus sighed burying his face in his fiancés hair.

"I love you, Remus" Severus smiled closing his eyes as Remus reached out and pulled the bed curtains closed to block out the light from the rest of the room.

"I love you too Sev, so much" he replied with a contented sigh.

Up In The Gryffindor Tower….

"Are you ready to tell them?" Sirius asked nervously turning to Aaric as they approached the portrait. Sirius had already been up to the dorm and asked his two friends to come down into the common room and meet him as he had something important to tell them.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Aaric nodded as they headed through the portrait hole and into the common room.

The fire was burning as usual and there in front of it lounging on the sofa sat James and Peter. Sirius gulped.

"Hey Padfoot" James commented glancing up at his friend and the company he was in.

"Hey Prongs…." Sirius began nervously beckoning Aaric to follow him over. They stood silently in front of the fire.

Several minutes passed and nobody said anything, James and Peter stared confusedly at the two equally silent boys in front of them before James cleared his throat breaking the awkward silence.

"What was so important you had to ask us to meet you here specifically at this time tonight to tell us that when the time comes you two just stand there like a pair of buffoons?" he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well Prongs…. First off don't be mad or anything that I didn't tell you sooner…." Sirius began averting his gaze to the floor.

"Tell me what?" James sat up straighter.

"Well, you see I-I'm bi" Sirius said quietly.

"You're what sorry?" James frowned confusion washing over him.

"I said I'm bi, you know as in bisexual" Sirius replied staring into the shocked faces of his friends.

"So you like guys and girls? GUYS and girls…." James repeated his voice harshening instantly.

"Yes and that brings me onto the next thing, you see, Aaric and I are together, like a couple" Sirius said quickly biting the inside of his bottom lip nervously.

Neither James nor Peter said a word.

"We thought it was best to tell you before things got any further, we've only been together like a week and we're ready to make it public" Aaric said wrapping his arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"James, Peter, can one of you just say something?" Sirius asked fear gripping tightly at his chest.

"Just…. Why?" Peter shook his head in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" James said bluntly.

"Look at the way you treat Remus, what the hell was I supposed to do?" Sirius replied anger welling up inside of him.

"Remus is a scum bag you know he's dirty through and through" James spat back.

"Does that make me a scum bag too then?" Sirius growled aggressively.

"No, look Sirius, you're my best friend and that's how I want things to remain" James began searching the other boys face closely. "I'm upset you didn't tell me sooner, I'm upset you kept it from me and at least you're dating another Gryffindor" James sighed.

"So you don't see me as scum, us as scum?" Sirius replied hopefully glancing up at Aaric.

"No I don't but if you turn out to be like Remus then honestly I won't think twice about finding a new best friend" James stated coolly. A hopeful expression crossed Peter's face for a brief moment there.

"I'm nothing like Remus and you know that" Sirius replied quickly.

"Good"

The next morning Severus awoke blinking himself awake he slapped a hand roughly over his mouth and flung himself from the bed and into the dormitory bathroom heaving violently into the toilet.

"Sev, are you alright?" Remus asked rubbing his tired eyes as he followed the boy into the bathroom.

"Morning sickness again" he grumbled from the floor massaging his swelling navel lazily.

"Well some pregnancies are rougher than others not a lot you can do about it to be honest" Remus sighed moving over and sitting down next to his fiancé.

"Yeah at least it's not every single day" Severus groaned.

"Do you want me to go and get some of that potion from Slughorn?" Remus asked kindly.

"Nah no point really if I can't predict when the sickness will return but thank you anyway" Sev smiled.

"I guess you're right and don't mention it gorgeous" Remus smiled as Severus threw himself at the toilet again, Remus pressed his hand between the boys shoulder blades and began to rub them.

"Not exactly that gorgeous when I'm throwing up like this" Severus replied before heaving again.

"Projectile vomiting or not, I still think you're absolutely stunning" Remus smiled as Severus gazed into his eyes, the other boy brushed the long strands of soft black hair from his pretty face.

A little while later, they were dressed with Eugenie in their arms and ready to go down for breakfast.

In the great hall it was steadily growing noisier as the more students came in.

"Well someone is feeling better" Remus teased watching Severus wolfing down his breakfast.

"I'm starving" he replied swallowing a large mouthful of food.

"You go from violently throwing your guts up to shovelling down enough food for the entire school" Remus chuckled with Eugenie sitting on his lap.

"Oh my god" Severus said freezing for a few moments staring over in the direction of the doors.

"What?" Remus asked curiously searching the other boy's face.

"Look!" Sev pointed.

Remus turned his head and his mouth fell open as he watched Sirius and Aaric walk into the great hall together hand in hand laughing as they made their way over to the Gryffindor table sitting down next to James and Peter.

"They actually accepted him?" Remus gasped.

"Looks like it, kind of surprising really but I guess it's a good thing" Severus shrugged.

"Yeah good for Sirius, hopefully James wont treat him as shit as he treats us" Remus replied leaning over and kissing Severus sweetly on the cheek.

"Oh my god" Severus said freezing on the spot again.

"What's up now?" Remus asked turning his attention back to Eugenie.

"I-" he was cut short as he flung himself from the table throwing up all up the wall behind him.

"Sev!" Remus cried as a renowned disgusted mix of 'err' sounds rang around them.

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much…." Severus groaned massaging his swelling stomach.

"I'm done eating now anyway and Eugenie finished a long while ago, do you want to go back to the common room?" Remus asked concern washing over his face as he picked his daughter up resting her on one hip he took Severus by the hand.

"Yes please" the boy groaned.

Remus turned and led him from the room as they walked out of the great hall an ill- tempered red in the face Filch passed them with a bucket and mop muttering to himself with Mrs Norris hot on his heels….


	12. Chapter 12

"Remus!" Severus' voice rang through the room as he cried out loudly in pleasure, his face contorted as he rested on his hands and knees on the bed, Remus thrusting his solid member roughly in and out of the boy's tight hot entrance. They had drawn the dark green curtains around them so no onlookers could peer in at them.

"Oh Fuck Severus, you're so incredibly tight" Remus gasped thrusting harder and faster into his whimpering little lover.

"More!" Severus cried gripping the sheets tightly in his fingers. "Show me that god damn beast within you"

"I wanna hear you fucking screaming my name" Remus growled aggressively forcing himself deeper inside his moaning fiancé.

"Then go for it! Fuck my brains out then!" Severus cried impatiently pushing himself back against Remus as the boy slammed hard into his prostate again and again, a hand found its way around the boy's body and wrapped its way around his throbbing dripping member.

Remus cried out as he began to roughly pound into his lover making them both gasp and moan loudly their faces flushed with arousal as Remus picked up even more of his pace again stroking Severus in furious thrusts of his palm against the boy's flesh.

"Oh my god I'm gonna cum!" Severus gasped throwing his head back in pleasure as Remus pounded all the more into him.

"Together!" Remus cried feeling a familiar warmth spreading through his nether regions.

"REMUS!"

"SEVERUS!"

They boys screamed desperately as Severus' hot seed fired into thick sticky ribbons against the bed sheets and all over Remus' hand. Remus ejaculated roughly and quickly inside Severus filling him to the brim with his sperm.

Withdrawing himself he collapsed onto the bed beside Severus who turned to lay on his side flopping down, Remus' seed leaking out of him a bit as the other boy yanked the covers up over him and pulled the curtain pull so they swung open, the smell of sex wafting through the air.

"I have never heard anything more disturbing in all my life…." Rodolphus shuddered pulling the ear plugs out and looking up from his herbology text book.

"We closed the curtains AND you had ear plugs in, how did you hear us?" Remus panted his face still pink with arousal, pleasure still swirling around in his deep blue eyes as he snuggled into Severus.

They both looked a mess like they'd been at it for days. Their cheeks rosy and flushed with excitement, their eyes were wide and swirling with pleasure and their hair a complete ruffled mess.

"How could I not hear you, you're so freaking loud I'm surprised they couldn't hear you over in Hogsmeade" the boy replied wincing.

"Sorry about that but if you want to sit up here when you know we're going to be doing it then it's your own fault" Severus said his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"You're just over seven months pregnant I'm surprised you can even have sex like that, what were you doing in there it was loud enough to be a fifty man orgy?" Rodolphus shook his head a disturbed expression written across his face. He had come up here for lunch time to try and finish the herbology homework that was overdue but unfortunately he had only managed to get halfway through it trying to ignore the two boys having sex in the next bed even if he couldn't see them.

"Yeah just because I'm seven months doesn't mean to say I haven't got the raging hormones of a teenaged boy, in fact I've got the hormones of a teenager and the hormones of a pregnant woman too so we have double the excuse to have sex" Severus replied his lips connecting with the pulse point of Remus' neck.

"Just too much information, you're lucky we're friends or I might have to castrate the pair of you see if that doesn't do the trick" Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

"If you want to sit there and listen in on us when we do it then you're welcome to do so, whatever floats your boat" Remus shrugged pressing his lips tenderly to Severus' forehead.

"Or tickles his pickle…." Severus chuckled making Rodolphus gag and Remus laugh.

"I don't want to hear anything else about what has been tickling anyone's pickle because frankly I have heard enough of your desperate screaming to be fucked like a dog" Rodolphus cringed and almost gagged again remembering back to about an hour ago when they had come back to the dormitory after finishing lunch and just threw themselves at each other, Severus asking Remus to fuck him like a dog, like the animal he is.

"If you two don't get dressed soon you're going to miss potions" he sighed checking the time on his pocket watch and snapping his herbology book shut.

They watched and waited until Rodolphus had packed up his things and left the dormitory muttering about out of control nymphomaniacs.

"How was that for birthday sex?" Severus turned to Remus grinning at him excitedly. It was March time and Remus' birthday. Severus had bought him a luxury peacock feathered quill, a rather kinky bunny outfit, two books one on the wonders of Lycanthropy and the other about dream manipulation and a new pocket watch.

"Insanely good, wild, out of control, even feral I might add" Remus replied grinning broadly his eyes shining with excitement.

"I did my best for being so pregnant I guess it would have been better if your birthday fell after I've given birth" Severus sighed rubbing his stomach gently. He had grown very, very large and was looking more like eight months pregnant than seven.

"I don't know if I could handle any more pleasure I think I might've exploded" Remus laughed pulling Severus into a passionate kiss that lasted a good fifteen minutes before they broke apart panting for air.

"We should really get dressed, lesson starts in about five minutes" Severus smirked as they flung the covers back. Remus pulled up his boxer shorts and ran around to help Severus put his own on as he could no longer reach down to pick them up or put them on.

"I'm so fat" Severus whined as Remus helped him get dressed into his uniform that his stomach just bulged straight out of.

"No you're not, you're pregnant, to me you're perfect no matter how big or small you are" Remus grinned as Severus leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Even if I do look like a beached whale?" Sev blushed.

"Even if you did, which you don't" Remus said quickly as they picked up their school bags and left the dormitory heading down into the dungeon classroom.

They dropped into their usual seats in class, the three remaining Marauders sauntered in, and apparently Sirius had taken it upon him to treat both Remus and Severus like dirt again.

"It's probably just to keep up his reputation with them because he doesn't want James and Peter turning on him because he's with Aaric" Remus said quickly as Sirius sent them another vicious glare earning approving pats on the back from his two friends.

"I know it's kind of sad in a way that he feels he has to do that, oh well it's his choice and if he wants to be an arsehole about it let him" Severus replied casually sticking his middle finger up to Sirius without even looking at him.

"Good afternoon all of you, we have some practice papers to run through today then we will be revising some of the simpler memory draughts for the last part of the lesson" Slughorn said bustling into the room as the class fell silent and he dropped his books onto the teachers work desk.

"My back really aches so at least we get to sit down for the first half" Severus mumbled to Remus who resting his right hand on Severus' lower back and began to massage it for him.

"Well second from last scan tomorrow so we can see how everything is then" Remus replied quietly as Slughorn began to hand out the test papers.

"Yeah but I'd really like to have some comfort during the day especially when we have lessons" Severus sighed.

"Worse than you were with Eugenie?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, look at the state of me I'm massive, I get out of breath quickly, I need to pee constantly, I've been getting the odd day of morning sickness, my back aches loads and I'm starting to not be able to sleep again" he groaned resting his head in his hands on the desk.

"Are you alright, Severus my boy you see a little agitated" Slughorn asked curiously staring down at him.

"He's just feeling tired and a bit sore" Remus replied continuing to rub the boys back in comforting circles.

"Yes you are getting quite far along now aren't you?" Slughorn asked.

"Yeah just over seven months but I feel more like eight" Severus breathed sitting up resting a hand on his stomach.

"Yes you do look quite round and tired, you can sit for the whole lesson if you like we aren't doing anything too complicated and remember if you need the toilet or anything you don't need to ask just get up and go" the elderly man nodded.

"Thanks professor" Severus smiled as the man turned and walked back to the front of the room.

"These practice tests are not under exam conditions we should all know how to behave in an exam by now" Slughorn said loudly glaring over in the direction of the three remaining Marauders who smirked proudly amongst each other.

"You've got just over an hour, you may begin" he said checking the time on his pocket watch as the class began scratching away on their papers.

A few minutes into the exam Severus groaned quietly resting a hand on his stomach.

"What's the matter?" Remus glanced up from his writing.

"Feel" Severus replied grabbing him by the hand and pressing it gently to his stomach as he pulled the fabric of his shirt a little tighter they could actually see where the baby was kicking him.

"Look he's kicking you right there…. And there…. And…. There…." Remus cringed staring at the three areas where the baby was kicking and punching Severus to bits.

"Great now I'm a punching bag again" Severus chuckled feeling the baby kick again.

"Eww professor, they're being creepy again" James said loudly pointing over to where Remus was leaning fairly close to Severus' bump his hand trailing all over it.

"Boys what are you doing?" Slughorn asked purely for the benefit of shutting James up when he realised they in fact weren't doing anything wrong.

"The baby's kicking and we can see where he's kicking Sev through the skin in like three different places at once" Remus said quickly pointing towards the stomach as a few people in the room craned their necks to see.

"Oh god I can see it that's freaky" Rodolphus said loudly peering over the desk behind them.

"It's not freaky at all it's amazing" Remus replied making Severus blush furiously.

"It just looks so weird like something's jabbing at his skin" Rodolphus said with a frown.

"Now that we've all established that my stomach looks weird, can we please not talk about it any longer?" Severus asked pulling his cloak around himself feeling very self-conscious.

"Aww what's the matter Snivellus, scared someone will notice what a fat bastard you've become?" James snarled from across the room.

"Mr Potter language, five points from Gryffindor" Slughorn snapped pointing a long index finger at the student.

"Shut up James nobody cares about what you have to say" Remus retorted angrily.

"I'm warning you half-blood" James snarled his hand slowly reaching for his wand.

"That is enough, there will be no discriminating against anyone in my classroom, twenty points from Gryffindor and two weeks scrubbing the floors" Slughorn said making James sigh angrily and roll his eyes.

The rest of the day flew by and before they knew it, Remus had just put Eugenie to bed and set her mobile turning as Severus came out of the bathroom and began to slowly change his clothing.

Remus who was already changed into his pyjama bottoms immediately began to help Severus into his before climbing into bed together and embracing each other warmly.

"I have had the best birthday ever" Remus grinned kissing Severus on the lips. "And all because of you"

"You're making me blush" Severus replied burying his face in Remus' neck trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I find it cute when you blush" Remus smiled hugging his love tighter.

The next morning they were up and dressed, picking up Eugenie, Remus grabbed her bag of things before Severus could as they made their way from the dormitory over to the hospital wing.

"I am really nervous, I'm just getting closer and I'm scared it will be like last time" Severus began as he slowly struggled up the stairs.

"Don't worry yourself it's not good for you it will all be fine trust me, I told you last time it would be and it was you had Eugenie and you were out the next day, try not to think about the pain the more you think the more you will worry who's to know it might not even be anywhere near as bad" Remus replied comforting Severus a little as they paused on the second floor for some breath before they headed along towards the hospital wing door.

"I guess you're right it's just frightening the thought of it all happening again" Severus shuddered as they made their way into the hospital wing closing the door behind them.

"Good morning you two, how are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey asked beckoning them to follow her over to the usual bed with the ultra sound monitor.

"Not too bad" Remus replied with a grin as Severus sat himself down on the edge of the bed letting out a sigh of relief.

"How have you been feeling recently, Severus?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she fiddled around in the draws for the necessary items.

"Alright actually, been feeling really tired, needing to go to the toilet quite a bit and I've been getting the occasional morning sickness on and off but apart from that I'm alright I guess" he replied with a shrug.

Remus moved and put Eugenie down in her hospital cot, it was quite a large one now and he dropped her blanket and toys in making her squeal with excitement and smile brightly up at her loving father.

"Well you're in your third trimester now and that luckily for you is the final part as you know where the baby finally finished developing and prepares itself for the birth" she spoke pulling on some latex gloves. "As you know you'll be growing rapidly from now on gaining quite a bit more weight as you go along, you might be interested to know that the baby's head hair is growing this week and his eyes will be able to open" she added making the two boys smile warmly at each other.

"Okay now lie back and expose yourself for me" she said watching Remus help Severus shift position to he was half sitting, half lying against the fluffed pillows and Remus began to pull up his shirt and undo his trousers wide open for him.

They watched as Madame Pomfrey spread the usual gel thickly over his skin and reached for the scanner flipping the machine into life as she did so.

She gently pressed the scanner to Severus' exposed navel the picture coming into focus of their son as the two boys clasped hands.

"As you can see he is well on his way to turning fully upside down in preparation for the birth, by the end of the month he should have made a full rotation pressing down on you a little but nothing too much" she smiled zooming in on the baby.

"He's perfectly fine still, looks quite happy and healthy in there don't be surprised if you start getting Braxton Hicks contractions which are those painless practice ones you will probably be feeling as you approach the birth which is perfectly normal and they are not a sign of labour so don't panic" she said staring closely at the monitor screen her eyes narrowing.

"Of course you know what to look out for when it comes to your labour, just like before if you wake up one morning with a soaking wet bed or a load of blood it is just a bloody show or of course your waters breaking, it's perfectly normal and could leak or burst even just trickle or drip out it could happen anyway at any time of day or night so don't be alarmed there are little movements you can practice or you can just sit and find comfortable positions when the practice contractions happen, they're painless as you know so they're a good way to get yourself comfortable and ready for delivery" Pomfrey said as she removed the scanner and pressed the print button on the machine.

Severus began to wipe himself clean as Remus helped him replace the clothing.

Getting to his feet, he received the two photo's Madame Pomfrey handed to him as she handed the same to Remus. He smiled at them watching his child flicker around as he moved a little.

"He will have less and less room to move as time goes on which is normal and you know how it feels as the pregnancy progresses" she smiled at them as they both kissed their daughter on the forehead, she was sitting up in her hospital cot playing around with the toys they had taken with them for her.

"Yeah I remember all too well what it was like" Severus chuckled taking Remus' hand in his own.

"Don't worry I'll help you through it all because I love you" Remus smiled warmly making Severus' heart flutter in his chest.

"I love you too" he beamed happily kissing Remus on the lips.

"It's good you have each other, now make sure you get plenty of rest and if you feel the need to do something provided it isn't strenuous go for it, be it a walk or an extra nap in the evenings" Madame Pomfrey said as the two boys crossed the room hand in hand.

"I'll make sure he's careful" Remus saluted. "Thank you" he grinned before they turned and left for their breakfast.

"I feel a bit better after that" Severus smiled stroking his stomach affectionately as they walked hand in hand down the corridor towards the stairs.

"Good because I just want you to relax and enjoy yourself while you can, you know I'll do absolutely anything for you and our children" Remus replied with a heart-warming smile.

"Oh my god Remus, what would I ever do without you?" Severus asked grabbing hold of his fiancé and hugging him tightly outside of the great hall, he felt tears of happiness prickling in his dark onyx eyes.

"You'll always have me, forever, so you don't ever have to worry about being alone" Remus smiled kissing Severus' silky temple.

"I really love you, so much with my everything and more" Severus smiled feeling tears trickling down his cheeks a smile growing on his pale face making him look all the more beautiful to Remus.

"And I love you too, fuck, look at you I could sit and stare into those deep dark eyes all day, stroke your silky hair and kiss those beautiful lips forever and always" Remus smiled his fingers working through the boys locks.

"Always" Severus whispered a smile on his face as Remus kissed him softly on the forehead.

They slowly walked hand in hand together into the great hall taking their usual seats at the Slytherin table when the familiar resident stalker slid right up the bench next to them knocking a first year from his seat in the process.

"Good morning to you two today, not got little Eugenie with you?" Lucius voice was enough to curdle the milk.

"No actually I've had my baby scan before breakfast and we dropped her off early this morning with all of her things, she was fed back in the dormitory after we all had a bath" Severus replied bluntly.

"You all bathe together?" Lucius shuddered.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Remus raised an eyebrow in a bored fashion.

"No it's just slightly strange to think of the three of you in the bath together when Severus is so heavily pregnant it seems like some weird little family thing going on" the platinum blonde shuddered again.

"We are a family" Severus sighed biting into a piece of toast.

"Yes but it still seems weird" Lucius said unable to think of anything else to answer to.

"Is there a specific reason why you're bothering us or have you already interrogated the rest of the table?" Remus asked slightly irritated.

"Actually I was just wondering when you were due Severus, how many days…. Or hours…. Or minutes in fact have you got left?" he asked stroking his hair.

"I've got about another two months" Severus replied bluntly.

"Seriously? Stop joking with me you can tell me the truth, how long have you got until you pop?" Lucius asked fluttering his eyelashes and examining his finger nails.

"I just told you, I'm seven months pregnant I'm not due yet" Severus replied with a grumpy sigh.

"But you're absolutely enormous" Lucius feigned a gasp.

"Can you not insult my fiancé please?" Remus asked a harsh frown setting between his eyebrows.

"I'm not insulting anyone on purpose, I was merely asking him when the next time he will be squeezing another child from his arse" Lucius said prodding himself proudly in the chest looking rather falsely shocked.

"They do not come out of my arse! We've been through this, I drank a potion and fell pregnant with Eugenie, we thought it was safe to use the 'thing' the potion created after I had Eugenie and in the summer we had sex using it and I fell pregnant again, nothing is coming out of my arse" Severus snarled nastily.

"Very interesting, so are you planning on breast feeding this one?" Lucius asked with a grin.

"Okay that does it" Severus snapped reaching down the table a little way he grabbed the bowl of scrambled eggs that was sitting by Avery's arm and before Remus knew what was happening, Severus had shoved it straight into Lucius' face.

A few of the other Slytherin's began to giggle as the bowl clattered back to the table, its contents mashed all over Lucius Malfoy's face. Remus burst into fits of laughter and Severus sat there smirking nastily at the boy in front of him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you disgusting little pregnant faggot?" Lucius snarled angrily trying to wipe the food from his face.

"What does it look like I did, Malfoy" Severus sighed sipping at his drink.

They had attracted some of the attention from people in other houses as they turned to stare.

"Everyone go back to your breakfast and ignore us please, Severus is just being hormonal, I guess it's what happens when you're about to give birth out your backside" Lucius announced loudly angering Severus even more.

"Now excuse me ladies, I need to go and rinse this from my hair" Lucius said before swinging himself around and strutting proudly from the room his nose in the air as always.

"He's such a dick" Severus shook his head as they owls flew overhead with the morning post.

"Tell me about it, just ignore him he's got nothing better to do" Remus smiled lifting Severus' chin and kissing him softly on the lips.

Three owls flew over them fluttering down they dropped an enormous package in front of the two boy's, a letter was attached to the side of it. They recognised the owls immediately, two of them belonged to Remus and the other was Severus'. The older one of Remus' started shrieking and viciously batting it's wings when Remus tried to pull the package closer, the other two tried to fight it off until it ended up cutting Remus' hand open again with its sharp beak. The three owls flew away leaving the two boys staring at the package.

"What the heck is this?" Severus frowned confusedly as Remus grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Dear Severus and Remus;_

_I hope you are doing well and your pregnancy isn't too hard, how is Eugenie I'll bet she's grown so much. _

_Here are some things for the new baby Loreli and I know you haven't got much for the new baby yet seeing as your due date is fast approaching we really hope this helps to ease your nerves I really wish I could see the three of you and give you all a hug and kiss. Everything will be fine I hope you aren't feeling too nervous about the birth I'm sure it will go smoothly. _

_How about the weekend after next you meet Loreli and I in Hogsmeade for a few hours just so we can see how you're getting on, it would also be quite interesting to know what my pregnant son is looking like, meet us at ten thirty by the three broomsticks. _

_Take care, love Mum xx_

"That should be nice, seeing our mums again after so long we'll have Eugenie with us too so it will be good for her as well" Severus grinned as Remus folded the letter and slotted it back into the envelope stuffing it into his bag as he reached for the large parcel.

"Help me open this" Remus smiled back as they began to tear the thick brown paper from around the parcel, someone had tied a thick rope around it probably so it didn't rip right through the paper when the owls carried it over.

As the paper fell away they gasped at the sight. A baby blue and white frilled Moses basket, much like Eugenie's sat on the table filled with baby clothes for little boys (and some larger ones for Eugenie too) and a few new little toys for the baby including some blue blankets for him.

"How ever did they manage to afford all this"? Remus gasped shifting through some of the things with Severus.

"I don't know, I bet they've been saving up since we announced I was pregnant but still these things are expensive" Severus smiled staring at all the things, some of the other students had turned to stare at them with strange expressions on their faces.

"My dad got a new job maybe they used some of his wages too for this stuff, it's lovely" Remus grinned pulling Severus into a hug.

"I know, we must remember to thank them for this stuff when we go and see them soon" Severus grinned nuzzling into Remus' neck.

"Yeah I know, do you feel any less worried now?" Remus asked inhaling the scent of his lovers shampoo.

"Much, I was really worried this morning and I was getting so anxious about the birth and that we didn't have much besides a few odd bits and some of Eugenie's white or cream coloured things for the baby and now I feel like I can start nesting again" Severus sighed relaxing into Remus' arms.

"You and your nesting" Remus chuckled.

"Nesting? You're not a bird!" Rodolphus said dropping down next to Severus.

"No it's the term you use when a pregnant person is anxious and building up their baby things or nursery whatever in preparation for the birth, they want to make everything perfect for when the baby arrives it can become slightly obsessive" Remus replied remembering back to when Severus was pregnant with Eugenie and the amount of time he spent thinking about everything and fiddling around with her things getting them ready.

"Ah I see, well if you need any help with anything then just ask I'll gladly help either of you" Rodolphus smiled resting a hand on Severus' shoulder as the boy turned to look at him.

"Thanks a lot" Severus smiled at him.

"Come on, we'd better get this stuff up into the dormitory if we're actually going to be on time for Divination for once" Remus smiled carefully lifting the Moses basket from the table as Severus got to his feet.

"See you later, Rodolphus" Remus nodded to their friend before the two boys left the great hall hand in hand….


	13. Chapter 13

It was the Friday evening before they were due to meet their mothers in Hogsmeade and Severus was starting to feel anxious about seeing his mother whilst so heavily pregnant.

"Sev calm down it'll be fine" Remus chuckled holding Eugenie in his arms. She had just been changed and was ready for bed but didn't want Remus to put her down just yet.

"I feel massive" he replied sitting back against the headboard of the bed and massaging his growing bump. He would be eight months pregnant next week and was feeling very anxious about the birth.

"You're pregnant, come on, how about I get Eugenie to sleep and then we can have some…. _Time_…. Together" he smirked and Severus' face instantly lit up.

"Yes please!" he said quickly lying down under the bed covers. He managed to push his underwear down and off kicking it to the bottom of the bed as he lay watching Remus kissing Eugenie's lengthening black hair.

Severus watched as Remus lay Eugenie down in the cot and pulled the blanket up over her, kissing her on the forehead he backed away from the cot and stripped himself down into his underwear dropping his clothes onto the floor.

"You're so sexy" Severus bit his bottom lip as Remus slipped under the bed covers beside him and pulled the curtains closed around the bed.

"Not as sexy as you" Remus whispered pressing their lips together their tongues sliding against one another rhythmically deepening the kiss straight away.

Severus groaned softly as Remus' slender fingers trailed slowly through his inky black hair spilling across the pillow. Remus drew Severus' bottom lip into his mouth suckling and nibbling lightly onto it earning a gasp from Sev.

Remus slowly began to trail his fingertips down Severus' sensitive skin making their way down teasingly slowly as Severus entangled their legs together his hands tweaking at a small rosy nipple until it was fully erect.

"You don't have any underwear on" Remus whispered excitedly his fingers stroking over Severus' hips.

"Don't you like it?" Severus smirked playfully at his fiancé.

"I love it" Remus grinned capturing their lips together again his fingertips brushing over the slit of Severus' leaking erection making him convulse with pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, Severus pushed the pillows up against the headboard and pulled himself up much to Remus' confusion as he lay propped up against the soft pillows, two fingers making their way up into his mouth as he sucked seductively on them trailing his tongue along the sides of them.

Remus sat up into a kneeling position looking very confused…. And very aroused. With his free hand, Severus pointed towards the irritating boxer shorts and commanded "Strip!"

Remus grinned pulling them off he threw them to the end of the bed without question.

"Come here" Severus beckoned withdrawing the fingers and pulling Remus forward so his legs were spread at Severus' ribs, he was hovering quite a way above the bump as Severus held him steady.

"Hang onto the headboard and close your eyes" he whispered pulling Remus' hips further forward and his lover complied doing exactly what he was told.

Remus moaned as he felt a sudden warm wetness envelope his throbbing erection as Severus' mouth slipped around the head, his tongue swirling around the flushed wet tip making him groan further.

Severus took Remus a little further into his mouth as his fingers slowly made their way underneath him, teasing his balls for a moment he pressed them against the skin behind Remus' balls making him gasp with pleasure. Severus ran a fingernail across it and Remus bucked his hips slightly.

Smirking against the throbbing member in his mouth as he continued to explore it thoroughly with his tongue, Severus' fingers moved further back underneath Remus.

"HOLY DUMB FUCK!" Remus cried out as Severus index and middle finger entered him abruptly and without warning. He tensed around the sudden intrusion and moaned loudly trying to push himself down on them further.

"You like?" Severus moaned teasing the tip of Remus' hard member with his pink tongue.

"I fucking love" Remus moaned feeling Severus push them in as far as he could so his knuckle was pressing hard against the boys arse.

Severus began to quicken his pace, his mouth sucking on Remus' member as he thrust his fingers roughly inside the boy. Pulling out far enough, he slipped a third finger in making Remus moan and dig his nails into the headboard.

Remus fought back a loud cry that was threatening to escape as Severus curled his fingers inside of him brushing against his prostate he smirked against the boy's twitching member.

Severus pulled his fingers out further and slammed them in as far as he could again curling as he did so making Remus shake with pleasure. He began to suck harder on Remus' member swirling his tongue around it quickly picking up the pace to repeatedly slam his fingers into his fiancé.

"Oh fuck Severus I'm cumming" Remus moaned as Severus began to suck more furiously on his member pushing it down as far as he could reach as his fingers slammed deep into Remus again curling he repeatedly flicked at the boys sensitive bundle of nerves and felt his hot seed explode down his throat.

Severus almost choked but swallowed the lot, withdrawing his fingers he lapped up the rest of Remus' seed greedily from the end of his softening member.

Remus slowly moved back shaking badly he gasped for breath staring Severus in the eye and shaking his head.

"Trust you to put me in this state" he whispered wide eyed with a huge grin on his face.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Severus smirked as Remus tried to force himself to recover.

"Now…. I'm feeling a little hungry myself" Remus grinned moving between Severus' legs, he pushed them open and lay between them.

Severus moaned as Remus' tongue swirled around his soft plump testicles, making its way up he gently pinched the head in between his thumb and index finger holding it straight whilst he ran his tongue painfully slowly up the underside of it.

Stopping at the top, Remus lapped up the small amount of pre-cum already glistening right on the lip from his leaking slit before taking Severus into his mouth hungrily moaning as he did so.

"Oh god, Remus" Severus gasped his fingers entangling themselves in Remus' slightly longer dirty blonde locks.

Remus continued to moan as he bobbed up and down on Severus, his fingers teasing his balls as he did so.

"You taste so good" Remus groaned furiously swirling his tongue around Severus' member. For someone who had just reached orgasm, he was certainly quick to recover.

Pushing himself down even further, he took Severus into his throat easing it down avoiding his gag reflex.

"Fuck" Severus whispered his fingers tugging lightly at his boyfriend's floppy hair.

Remus quickened his pace a little sucking harder on his lover making him groan in pleasure.

"Remus…." Severus groaned feeling that warmth spreading through his nether regions, his balls rising towards his body.

"I'm cumming" he moaned panting heavily. He cried out as he ejaculated thickly down Remus' throat almost making the boy choke and gag, forcing him to swallow every drop before pulling back and licking Severus clean.

"That was so damn good" Severus panted.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Remus grinned crawling up beside him and pulling their covers up to their stomach's as Severus sank down properly into the bed with the pillows.

"We need to be up fairly early in the morning" Severus yawned as Remus pulled the rope and the bed curtains swung open, the other boys in the room were staring in at them.

"Do you really have to do things like that with us in the room?" Xanto asked wrinkling his nose.

"Umm yes? You've got ear plugs as we're kind enough to close the curtains for you, that is unless you want to watch us" Remus smirked making Severus laugh at the horrified faces of the other boys.

"For fucks sake, you better keep them closed don't you even think about opening them I have seen far too much already" Rodolphus said quickly looking absolutely disgusted.

"Fine, but use your ear plugs if you don't like the noise, we weren't even that loud because we didn't want to wake the baby" Severus replied.

"You weren't too bad tonight, no, but the things I've heard are quite disturbing…." Rodolphus shuddered and buried his nose in his Arithmancy text book trying to forget about it.

"You have ear plugs, it's your choice if you use them or not, if you choose not to then enjoy the show" Remus shrugged snuggling up to Severus.

He watched as the boy pushed a pillow down under the covers and rested his bump against it sighing a little.

"More comfy now?" Remus smiled kissing the tip of Severus' nose.

"Much" Severus grinned.

The next morning arrived and they were up, dressed and ready to go nice and early.

"Have we got everything?" Severus asked pulling on his cloak and turning to rummage around in the baby bag they were taking to Hogsmeade with them.

"Yes I'm sure we have, I just need to get the push chair" Remus replied pulling it out from behind the empty cot. Eugenie was sitting upright by herself on the bed playing with her stuffed pink bunny rabbit with Severus sitting next to her checking through the bag. They had obtained the push chair only a few days ago and Remus had spent several hours delighted by it and practicing with it out in the courtyard waving merrily at other students who glared at him as he passed.

"You alright, gorgeous?" Severus spoke softly carefully picking up his daughter and kissing her on the cheek much to her delight.

"She's becoming much more difficult to travel with" Remus said picking up the bag full of baby things and slinging it over his shoulder then lifting the push chair up under his arm.

"Will you be alright carrying her?" Remus asked stroking the little girl on the head with his free hand.

"Yes I'll be fine, she's not that heavy" Severus chuckled getting to his feet with the baby in his arms. She was wearing an entirely pink outfit including a long pink coat that covered her clothing almost completely; the little hood was up and had a pair of pink kitty ears on top.

"She looks adorable" Remus chuckled opening the dormitory door for Severus to walk out first.

"I know, it won't be long and she'll be a year old" Severus smiled watching Remus close the door and follow him down the stairs into the common room.

"But before then her little brother will have arrived" Remus grinned excitedly.

"I know I can't wait, although I am not looking forward to the birth" Severus winced at the past memory of when he had Eugenie, the amount of pain he was in was shocking.

"You never know it might go very smoothly this time and you'll barely feel a thing, or maybe a few quick pushes and she'll be out in an hour" Remus said comfortingly as they crossed the common room and headed out into the dungeon corridor where some of the other students were walking to go Hogsmeade too.

"dada" Eugenie said her fingers pulling at the ends of Severus' hair.

"What is it, baby?" Severus asked turning his face a little and kissing her fingers.

"dada dada dada" she giggled tugging on his hair painfully.

"Ahh, Remus help!" Severus laughed as Remus turned around and gently pulled Severus' long hair from the baby's grasp some of the other students had turned to stare at them.

They passed through the main entrance out into the school grounds. It was late March time and of course the grounds had long since been devoid of the thick blanket of snow. The weather was slowly beginning to improve much to everyone's delight and it wouldn't be long before the sun was out making the grounds dazzle once again.

"Okay everyone, gather round" Professor McGonagall said and Remus thankfully rested the push chair down on the floor.

"I feel terrible do you want me to carry the bag?" Severus frowned sadly at his fiancé who was aching from his last transformation.

"No I'm fine, I don't want you straining yourself you're carrying more than enough" Remus replied with a smile that warmed Severus' heart.

"It's no trouble I can if you're sore" he said again.

"Honestly I'm fine, just a little stiff" Remus chuckled as they set off down to the carriages the couple was so grateful for otherwise Hogsmeade would be a very difficult trip.

Shoving all of their things into one carriage, Remus, Severus and Eugenie all got in shutting the door and it began to trundle along the pathway towards the village just ahead.

"Excited?" Remus asked leaning over and kissing Severus on the cheek.

"A little, and kind of nervous I wonder what my mum will say about my bump" Severus laughed nervously.

"I'm sure she'll love it" Remus grinned.

A few minutes later and they had arrived in the busy little village. The carriage stopped close to the gate and Remus helped Severus out first before grabbing the push chair and shifting the bag properly onto his shoulder.

"Right, I'll just set this up" he spoke unfolding the baby's thickly padded push chair and snapping it into place properly.

Severus slid Eugenie into it, it was one of those that had a front pocket for the child's legs to go into while it was still young and then it could be removed as the child grew. Severus clipped her into place and stood up wincing a little as he massaged his stomach.

"Bending down is a bit uncomfortable" he spoke straightening himself up properly a hand at his lower back.

Remus smiled kissing him on the lips as they made their way through the gates ignoring the stares from the other students as they passed through.

"Looking forward to the exams?" Remus teased as they waddled slowly along the pathway that led to the three broomsticks.

"Don't even joke like that" Severus chuckled. "You?"

"Oh, ever so excited mm, so much so I've been counting down to the second when they start" Remus said sarcastically.

"You'll do fine, you did last year" Severus smiled wrapping an arm around Remus' waist.

Remus started chuckling lightly as he glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" the dark haired boy asked smiling.

"You walk funny" Remus replied still grinning to himself.

"How? What, do I?"

"Yeah you do, like a penguin" Remus chuckled slightly louder making Severus blush and bat his arm playfully.

"I'm pregnant I can't walk properly" Severus flushed a little a smirk still lingering on his face.

"Remus, Severus!" a familiar female voice called from up ahead. They glanced up to see their mothers standing by the pub as waving frantically at them.

They glanced at each other with a grin and hurried on over as quickly as they could.

Eileen ran forwards first grabbing hold of Severus she kissed him fiercely on both of his cheeks and hugging him tightly before turning her attention on Remus and grabbing hold of him to do the same.

"Don't you boy's look so well, and my goodness look how big you are" Eileen gasped as Loreli grabbed a hold of her son kissing him on the cheek before moving on to kiss Severus.

"Let's get a better look at that bump" Loreli smiled.

Turning to the side, Severus opened his cloak allowing them to see his bump properly for the first time.

"You're enormous, how far gone are you now?" Eileen asked her mouth slightly agape as she stared at her son.

"I'll be eight months next week" Severus nodded wrapping his cloak back around himself.

"My goodness I wasn't nearly that size when I had you" Eileen raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't either when I had Remus" Loreli added shaking her head slightly in surprise.

"Well I wasn't this big with Eugenie, maybe it's because he's my second" Severus said starting to feel a little self-conscious as all eyes were on his bulging stomach.

"Most likely" Eileen nodded turning her attention to Eugenie. "Hello Princess, look at how big you are as well" she smiled to the sleeping baby lying in her push chair.

"She really has grown, one year soon, how time flies" Loreli smiled in at her granddaughter.

"I know, not long before I have this one either" Severus gently patted his stomach.

"Let's go and find somewhere to sit so we can talk properly" Loreli said.

They walked along the path a little way and over to the empty picnic benches, sitting down so Eileen and Loreli were sitting facing Remus and Severus, Remus pushed the push chair up alongside the table where Eugenie slept on peacefully.

"Thought of any names yet?" Eileen asked excitedly looking from one to the other.

Remus and Severus glanced at each other and smiled.

"We have but we're keeping them secret until he's born" Severus replied with a smirk.

"Oh no, come on you can tell me" Eileen reached across and prodded her sons arm on the table.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait" Severus shook his head.

Eileen rolled her eyes and tutted. "Trust the boy's eh?" she said to Loreli who shook her head in dismay.

"So let's talk birth plan then" Loreli said quickly. "Have you anything planned anything specific for how you want to give birth?"

"Not really, I mean you can't exactly predict when you're going to go into labour as we found out last year when I suddenly went into labour during a morning potions lesson" Severus replied as Remus wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Well no, but are you planning to deliver naturally again?" Loreli asked again.

"Yes of course" Severus smiled at her.

"He wouldn't even take painkillers last time, said he didn't want to be high when his baby was born so he went with nothing and did extremely well" Remus grinned. "I'm so proud of him, he was in agony but he went through it fine" he leaned forward and kissed Severus on the cheek making him flush a rosy hue.

"I couldn't imagine doing it without anything to numb the pain even a little, it's something I'd never want to feel again" Eileen shuddered slightly.

"I don't plan on using anything this time unless I desperately need to" Severus replied feeling a little awkward.

"I admire you for that, not many people would reject the drugs especially seeing as they are so powerful" Loreli and Eileen exchanged impressed looks.

"And Remus!" Loreli turned her attention on her son pointing a long gloved accusing finger at him.

"I expect you to be doing as much as you can for him and helping with Eugenie as much as possible" she eyed him slightly aggressively.

"He's been wonderful, I couldn't have asked for anyone better even with the small things he helps like getting in and out of the bath and giving me a massage" Severus spoke pecking Remus on the lips.

"Good, I don't want you straining yourself because that wouldn't do either of you any good especially not when you're coming so close to the birth" Eileen said.

"And Remus, if you're still mounting him I hope you're being gentle" she said pointing a finger at Remus who looked startled by it.

"MUM!" Severus snapped frowning harshly at her.

"I'm just being sure you're alright and having sex whilst pregnant can sometimes be a bit of a chore" she said calmly.

Severus' cheeks flushed a bright crimson he looked at Remus sitting next to him who looked equally as red and uncomfortable at the thought of how rough their sex actually is.

"It's not a chore" Severus replied blushing even further.

"Let's have a proper look at the little princess" Loreli smiled reaching into the push chair and unclipping Eugenie, she gently lifted the now fully awake baby up onto her lap.

"She can sit up by herself properly now and she can pick things up and calls us 'dada', she also tries to stand up by herself holding onto things but she hasn't quite grasped it yet so one of us helps her" Remus smiled watching their parents make a fuss over her.

"Her hair is getting so thick and long" Eileen smiled "She's just like you were, Severus apart from she has smaller more feminine features, they look a lot like Remus' and her eyes are turning a lighter blue"

"I think she looks a lot like Remus" Severus smiled.

They spent the rest of the day going around the shops, their mothers buying them things for the new baby and feeling Severus' stomach every five minutes making him blush madly and look away when anyone passing by stopped to stare at them.

When it was time for them to return to Hogwart's, Severus' mother was almost in tears.

"Write to me and let me know how you're getting on and if you're having any problems, don't forget to let me know when you have him" she grabbed a hold of her son and kissed him on the cheeks before turning to Remus and doing the same attracting attention from some of the other Hogwarts students who were on their way back to the carriages.

"Bye Eugenie, I'll see you in the summer we can have lots of fun" she kissed the little baby in the push chair and moved aside for Loreli to do the same.

"Now you listen to me young man" Loreli said in a very serious tone holding her son by the shoulders. "You be sure to let me know how everything is going and don't you dare forget I don't need you giving me a heart attack with some new shocking revelation and help Severus in any way you can"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I won't mother" he sighed.

"Good, now come here" she smiled pulling him towards her and kissing him on the cheeks and moving to do the same to Severus.

"We had better be going if we don't want to walk back" Severus glanced over his shoulder at the students heading through the gate towards the carriages.

"Very well, we'll see you soon, love you" Eileen waved as they turned and began to waddle off.

The two mothers stood watching them put their things into the carriages, Remus helped Severus in and they closed the door.

"That went better than I expected" Remus smiled holding Eugenie in his lap.

"My mum is so embarrassing sometimes" Severus chuckled.

"You think that's bad? When I was thirteen and I had my first wet dream she found out the next morning and went round telling everybody that I was a little man now" Remus cringed and blushed.

"Oh dear, that is bad" Severus laughed.

Thy headed back up to the castle, putting their things into the dormitory Severus threw his cloak down on the bed before they headed down for dinner.

"Today's been great" Remus smiled holding Eugenie on his left hip.

"I know, I feel really tired now though" Severus yawned resting a hand on his aching lower back.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been on your feet so long, nothing a good night's sleep can't fix though" Remus replied as they walked into the great hall towards some space at the Slytherin table.

A few weeks had passed since the trip to Hogsmeade and now at thirty three weeks, Severus was one week over eight months pregnant and he thought he felt bad before, he felt terrible by now.

"What's next lesson?" Severus asked as they sat down by the lake gazing across the water. They were coming to the end of their lunch break and had spent it outside trying to relax for a while and get away from some of the rowdiness of the school. It wouldn't be long before Severus had the baby and wouldn't be getting so much time to spend sitting in the grounds.

"Potions" Remus yawned his arms wrapped tightly around his fiancé.

"Well at least I get a sit down in that lesson" Severus replied resting a hand on his forever growing bump.

"True, and Slughorn lets you take it very easy" Remus replied quickly checking the time. "On that note we had better get moving if we want to arrive on time"

Remus got to his feet and helped Severus up. They waddled slowly back up towards the castle, Remus' arm draped around Severus' lower back supporting him slightly.

By the time they were heading down the dungeon corridor towards the classroom, Severus was pink and sweating.

"Remind me never to walk that far again" he chuckled as they walked slowly into the classroom and took their usual seats.

Remus began pulling his things from his bag when Severus rested his arms on the table in front of him and lay his head on them groaning.

"Something wrong?" he asked with a slight frown.

"My back is killing me I feel like I'm going to burst any second" Severus groaned.

The rest of the class started filing in and taking their seats. James, Sirius and Peter came in as noisily as usual.

"Take off your cloak and I'll rub it for you" Remus smiled pushing back his chair and getting to his feet.

"Yeah, Snivelly, take off your cloak and he'll give you a nice rubbing" James teased as Severus shrugged off his cloak and slung it onto the empty desk behind them.

"FUCK YOU" Severus yelled across the classroom feeling Remus' hands on his lower back massaging him as Slughorn came strolling in a very surprised look on his face.

"Please don't" James laughed wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Settle down, I don't want another lesson starting with a row" Slughorn sighed putting his stack of books down on his desk as usual.

"Tell that to Snivellus" Sirius grumbled to James and Peter who sniggered.

As Slughorn called out their instructions to start writing essays on beautification potions, Remus continued to massage Severus' back for him. Slughorn didn't mind him doing this at all.

Once the lesson was under weigh, Remus sat down and picked up his quill beginning to write, Severus however sat up and groaned again before resting his head back on his arms.

"Are you feeling alright, I saw you this morning and you really look like you're struggling" Slughorn said sympathetically walking over to their table.

"He is struggling quite a bit, I'm worried about him" Remus replied his face washed with concern as he gazed at his fiancé sitting next to him.

"Severus?" Slughorn asked and the boy looked up, his cheeks pink and he looked very tired.

"I'm alright sir, really I am" he replied pulling his things from his back and placing them on the table.

"You don't look alright, if you need to sit this lesson out then you and Remus are free to go back to the common room for a while and get some rest" Slughorn replied feeling worried for his student.

"It's okay, I'll be alright as long as I'm sitting down I just get tired so easily and my back is killing me I think it might break" Severus let out a long drawn out breath and dipped his quill in the ink.

"Well remember, if you need to go and have a lie down you don't need to ask" Slughorn smiled before heading over to check on the other students work.

"Thanks Professor" Severus smiled.

At the end of the lesson the class was filing out, picking up their things they headed out the door Remus talking worriedly about the upcoming exams when Severus stopped walking abruptly just outside the classroom.

Before Remus could question it Severus grabbed him around the waist and shoved him against the wall, his lips immediately capturing Remus' making the boy moan softly with surprise.

Remus gasped as Severus' small pink tongue darted out and ran its way along his lower lip, pushing its way into his mouth their tongues met and began moving rhythmically together.

Just then, James, Sirius and Peter came strolling out the classroom looking very pleased with themselves but stopped abruptly when they saw Severus pinning Remus against the wall kissing him passionately.

"Careful Moony, or Snivellus might crush you" James sneered at them.

Without paying them any attention, Severus broke the kiss and leaned forward pressing his lips to the pulse point of Remus' neck feeling the boy convulse slightly with excitement under his touch.

Remus could feel the heat rising to his cheeks with excitement as Severus' teeth sank into his supple pale skin and gently flicked his tongue over the spot.

Severus leaned back admiring the mark he left behind and grinned. Leaning back in, he kissed a very willing Remus on the lips again, his mouth slowly opened as they continued to press their lips together in long draw out romantic kisses.

"Oh god why don't you guys get a room that's disgusting!" James laughed at them. Severus simply stuck his middle right hand finger up at the boy standing barely a few feet away.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" Severus said without breaking the kiss.

Slowly, Severus drew Remus' bottom lip into his mouth sucking on it he gave it the softest of nips a small groan escaping from Remus' mouth.

"Ignore them Sev, they're only watching so they can learn a few things from you" Remus smiled his left hand moving up to cup Severus' flushed cheek.

"Like we'd want to try anything Snivellus does, he's just a fucking ugly mess" James sneered nastily watching the two boys continue their kissing.

"I'd be embarrassed to kiss someone, or be kissed like that" Peter chirped up standing just behind James as though he was using him as a barrier in case one of them decided to lash out.

"Is there any point to you standing there?" Severus asked drawing back slightly so their lips were barely touching before the tips of their tongues gently stroked against each other earning a gagging noise from each of the three Marauders.

Remus' hand slipped around the back of Severus' neck and pulled him straight into a deep kiss forcing his tongue into the other boy's mouth beginning a fierce battle for dominance.

"You're right, wouldn't surprise me if you two just started having sex like you always do" James gagged even more.

"Who said anything about sex?" Remus asked against Severus' mouth.

James flushed slightly taken aback by Remus' response. "Nobody, that's the point you two are disgusting you make me sick" he spat nastily just as Slughorn came out of the room staring between them.

The scene certainly looked very odd, Severus pressing Remus against the wall kissing him passionately with James, Sirius and Peter watching them intently.

"What is going on out here?" he said worried there might be a fight about to break out.

"James is talking about us having sex" Severus said against Remus' lips without even looking at their Professor.

"I am not! These two little faggots are all over each other every minute of the day and it makes me sick I can't even walk out of lesson and they're standing there sucking on each other's faces, make them stop sir" James said quickly looking very agitated by the situation.

Slughorn sighed. Trust James Potter to make any situation worse.

"Five points from Gryffindor, do not call people such names for once will you leave these boys alone?" Slughorn said quickly.

Remus pulled back a little way gazing into Severus' dark swirling eyes.

"Dormitory?" he asked in a low voice and Severus grinned.

Severus pulled back taking Remus by the hand they began to walk down towards the Slytherin common room without looking back.

"Now go on back to your common room in peace, if I see you down here again after them I will take fifty points" Slughorn said sternly looking at the irritated boys.

"Not our fault if they can't keep their faces to themselves…." James grumbled turning away from Slughorn with his friends.

"What did you say?" Slughorn raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" James called back over his shoulder as they set off in the direction of the entrance hall.

Up In The Dormitory….

"Remus hurry up" Severus moaned as he lay width ways on their bed, propped up against some pillows completely naked with his legs spread waiting.

"Someone's a little bit desperate for it" Remus grinned moving between still on his feet and pressing the tip of his throbbing erection against Severus' tight puckered entrance.

"I am so please…." Severus groaned his face flushed with arousal. He let out a loud moan as Remus' fingers trailed around the rosy tip of his leaking member.

With a smirk, Remus pushed himself roughly inside earning a cry from Severus as he slid over half way in in the first thrust.

"Oh fuck…." Remus groaned feeling the warm tightness enveloping his hard member.

Severus moaned and wiggled his hips impatiently trying to impale himself further on his lover.

"Fuck me" he panted slightly distressed with the lack of movement Remus was torturing him with.

"I love to see you begging for it" Remus chuckled before pulling himself back a little and thrusting into Severus repeatedly.

Severus moaned loudly with each thrust, his eyes clenched shut and his cheeks on fire.

"Harder…." Severus groaned feeling Remus push himself further inside thrusting into him roughly each time moaning loudly with pleasure.

"Your wish is my command" Remus growled deep within his throat as he began to pound himself into Severus brushing against his prostate each time enjoying the sound of his fiancés desperate cries of pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Severus cried each time Remus slammed into his prostate.

"That's what I'm doing baby" Remus grinned picking up his pace and panting.

"Remus…." Severus moaned his hands balling into tight fists clutching the bed sheets beneath him.

"You look so fucking gorgeous" Remus moaned biting his bottom lip gazing lustfully at his whimpering lover as he continued to pound himself into him, his climax beginning to build.

"So do you" Severus gasped as Remus slammed into his prostate once again.

"Oh Fuck, Remus' I'm gonna cum" Severus cried trying to hold himself back.

"Me too, together" Remus moaned quickening his pace again.

"Severus!" Remus cried slamming himself as deep as he could into Severus pulsing deep inside of him as Severus cried out "Remus" his whole body convulsing as he ejaculated in thick sticky ribbons all over himself.

Remus withdrew himself panting as he flopped down onto the bed next to Severus lying flat on his stomach.

"You're bloody amazing…." Severus panted catching his breath back and rolling onto his side to face Remus who looked slightly dazed.

"So are you, the look on your face drives me fucking crazy" Remus chuckled leaning in and kissing Severus softly on the lips.

"I love you" Severus grinned happily.

"I love you too" Remus smiled back kissing him again….


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks had passed once again and now at nine months pregnant, Severus felt about ready to burst. He was bigger than ever and looked like he could over balance any second.

"Come on gorgeous, it's time to get up" Remus smiled pressing his lips softly to the nape of Severus' neck, his arms still draped around the boy.

Severus groaned blinking himself awake. It was the morning of the thirty six week, and final scan. He felt excited although slightly anxious.

"I'm so tired…." Severus yawned as Remus climbed out of bed next to him and wandered around over to the baby cot where Eugenie was sitting up playing with her toys.

"Good morning" he said brightly reaching out and picking his daughter up kissing her on the forehead. "Let's get you dressed so we can go off to see Madame Pomfrey" he spoke as Severus yawned and got to his feet waddling over to them and kissing both Remus and Eugenie on the cheek.

"Looking forward to the scan?" Severus asked as he watched Remus lay Eugenie down on her back on their bed and begin to change her clothes.

"Very much so, just think, once we've had the scan the next time we see him he'll be in our arms" Remus grinned excitedly pulling a little pink dress on Eugenie.

"I know I'm really excited but really nervous about that" Severus replied resting a hand on his stomach as Remus lifted their daughter off the bed and put her back in her cot whilst they got ready to go.

"Don't be, everything will be fine it will be worth it" Remus smiled helping Severus dress himself.

Half an hour later they were washed dressed and ready to go. Remus picked up Eugenie as they set off down into the common room.

"How are you feeling today, you were up quite a few times in the night?" Remus asked as they headed along the corridor towards the entrance hall.

"I feel tired, heavy and uncomfortable, I hope he arrives soon or this time I might actually pop!" Severus chuckled.

"You won't pop, you'll be fine" Remus smiled as Eugenie grabbed him by the hair. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he whimpered as Severus burst out laughing and gently uncoiled their daughters fingers from his lovers hair.

"Oh no" Severus groaned as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"We'll just take them nice and slowly, alright?" Remus asked leaning over and pecking Severus on the lips. The boy nodded as they began to slowly climb the first staircase.

They stopped for a rest on the first floor, some other students staring at them in disgust and muttering about Severus' bump to one another.

"If you've got something to say, say it to our fucking faces" Remus shouted after them. They stuck their middle finger up at him and hurried off.

"Come on, let's just get going" Severus smiled as they headed for the next staircase. Soon they were wandering along the corridor towards the hospital wing.

Walking into the hospital wing, red faced and puffing, they were greeted by Madame Pomfrey.

"Good morning boys and girl" she smiled as Remus placed Eugenie into the play pen full of some of her things they left there for each time she would stay with Madame Pomfrey during the day, they were having her with them more often now as they would have her during their free periods and sometimes when they didn't go to lesson they would look after her for longer. Remus reached into his bag and pulled out the jar of baby food and spooned it into the bowl, giving it to Eugenie he grinned as she began to slowly feed herself with it.

"Well done!" Remus smiled as she giggled with delight.

"Severus, how are you?" Madame Pomfrey asked as the heavily pregnant boy climbed up onto the usual bed and sat back against the fluffed pillows.

"I'm tired, my back is aching , his feet are jammed in my ribs all the time and he keeps kicking me at night it's driving me insane I feel so heavy, I just feel like my whole bottom is going to drop out" Severus sighed as Remus hurried over and helped him expose his navel.

"Yes you are looking very heavily pregnant now it's perfectly normal to be feeling like that but really there isn't much you can do apart from try to make yourself comfortable" Pomfrey replied squeezing the gel onto his stomach and spreading it around with her fingers before reaching over and flipping the ultra sound on. Picking up the scanner she pressed it to Severus' navel as the picture came into focus on the monitor screen.

"There he is, see his position? He's moved completely around in preparation for the birth, the reason you can feel him pressing on you is because he is slowly moving down so his feet will come out of your ribs a bit, it won't be long before you're in labour" Pomfrey nodded and Severus let out a long drawn out breath.

"I'm really scared" he said slowly as she moved the scanner a little and frowned at the screen.

"That's expected, but everything will be fine labour doesn't last forever even though it might feel like it does" she replied with a smile.

She turned the scanner a little bit again and frowned at the screen a strange expression crossing over her face.

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked curiously noticing said expressions.

"Oh yes everything is fine" she replied not taking her eyes off of the monitory screen she stared at fixatedly.

"He's alright isn't he?" Remus raised a worried eyebrow at her.

"He's absolutely fine, don't worry I was just taking a closer look" she replied and Remus nodded.

"How long do you reckon it'll be before I give birth?" Severus asked slowly.

"Well I can't really put a time on it that would be difficult but I'd say you could go into labour any time from now, you won't be pregnant for much longer so make the most of it while you can" she smiled at him pressing the print button on the ultra sound and replacing the scanner.

"Thank you" Severus smiled as she handed them their photographs. Remus quickly wiped Severus' stomach clean and helped him replace his clothing.

"It's no trouble, remember if you're worried about anything then come and see me but I expect that the next time I see you you'll be in labour" she smiled at them and Severus swallowed nervously getting up from the bed.

"Thanks again" he smiled weakly dropping to his feet as Remus hurried around the side of the bed to him. Severus waddled over to Eugenie and smiled at her.

"I'll see you later on princess" he smiled leaning down and kissing her face before they turned and left the hospital wing.

"Now we can say, the next time we see him he'll be here in our arms" Remus grinned his eyes sparkling excitedly as they walked slowly back along the corridor towards the stairs.

"I know I'm really excited but as I said I'm still really nervous, who knows I could go into labour right now or it could be next week or in several weeks" Severus bit his bottom lip as they began to move slowly down the staircases.

"If you start to feel anything let me know, okay? But don't worry until you start to feel anything because it could be a few weeks before anything happens yet" Remus smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I should just enjoy all the free massages while it lasts" Severus chuckled and winked at Remus who started laughing as they waddled across the entrance hall.

"We'll have to write a letter home just to let them know you're close" Remus spoke as they headed into the great hall together and sat down as usual at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, mums going to be so excited" Severus replied sinking his teeth into a warm slice of toast.

"Have you still not heard anything from your dad?" Remus asked quietly.

"No, last letter mum sent me she said he doesn't want anything to do with me" Severus sighed and sipped at his drink.

"Oh…. Severus I am sorry" Remus leaned in and kissed him on the cheek gently stroking through his hair.

"Its fine, it's probably for the best I wouldn't want an aggressive alcoholic around the children" Severus smiled leaning in and pressing his lips to Remus'.

"I admire your way of thinking, Severus" Remus smiled as someone slid up the bench against them.

"Good morning boys" Lucius Malfoy's voice drawled out.

"Morning, Lucius" Severus grumbled rolling his eyes to Remus who looked equally as unimpressed.

"Look at the bloody size of you!" Lucius raised his finely plucked blonde eyebrows at Severus' stomach.

"No need to be so rude to him" Remus said coolly wrapping an arm around Severus' lower back.

"I'm not being rude it's just the size of Severus startled me, he's like a pregnant whale" Lucius said.

Severus' hand belted across Lucius' face before anyone could stop him. A few people had turned to stare.

Getting to his feet, Severus moved away from the bench. Remus jumped to his feet gently draping an arm around Severus' lower back shooting a death glare over his shoulder as they walked from the great hall together. Severus was red faced and upset as they headed into the entrance hall.

"Oi Snivellus!" James Potter called out and right as Severus turned he was blitzed with a blast of freezing cold water completely drenching him.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Remus yelled as Severus gazed down at himself soaked right through and shivering. His shoulders began to shake as Severus started to cry.

The three Marauders started laughing as another jet of water shot out of the end of James' wand soaking Severus again.

"You're an absolute prick!" Severus shouted tears streaming down his face.

"Come on Sev, let's get you back to the dormitory" Remus said softly guiding his crying lover along the dungeon corridor leaving the three boys still standing there in fits of laughter.

"Why does it always happen to me?" Severus sobbed standing in the dormitory by his bed dripping wet as Remus quickly helped him out of his wet clothes.

"It's okay Sev, you'll be alright" Remus spoke gently pulling a pair of underwear from the drawer and Sliding Severus' down helping him into the fresh dry pair.

"I'm freezing" Severus shuddered shivering all over.

"Come here, I know how to get you warm" Remus smiled kicking off his shoes and throwing his cloak, jumper and tie to the floor he slipped under the bed covers holding them back for Severus who climbed in beside him sniffling.

Remus wrapped his arms around his lover cuddling him under the covers.

"Any better?" the blonde boy kissed Severus' forehead sweetly.

"So much" Severus smiled wiping his tear stained face. "I don't know why I'm so upset"

"Just your hormones and that was a horrible thing to do to you, your sensitive about your size but it's okay" Remus smiled tilting his chin up and kissing him on the lips again.

"I happen to think you're fucking gorgeous, I'd have you anytime, anywhere" Remus purred against Severus' lips.

"Oohh, have me now then" Severus breathed draping an arm around Remus' shoulders pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss.

"Mm I think I will" Remus smirked, his hands trailing over Severus' torso moving down over his bump and feeling across his backside giving it a playful squeeze.

"Bed, floor, standing up, or in the bath?" Severus asked and Remus started to laugh.

"You dirty beggar" he grinned playfully kissing Severus' neck.

"I'm serious, where will you have me?" Severus grinned, his fingers slowly un-popping the buttons on Remus' school shirt.

"Get up on your knees, hands on the headboard spread your legs" Remus commanded with a grin against Severus' mouth feeling the boy convulse beneath him.

"I do love it when you're in command" Severus grinned, his dark eyes twinkling with excitement.

With a firm kiss on the lips, Severus struggled and got up onto his knees, shifting up with his knees pressed into the pillows he leaned forward slightly resting his hands onto the headboard. He felt Remus move around behind him and with a swift movement yanked his boxers down to his knees exposing his erection.

Remus moaned at the sight of Severus, thrusting his shirt to the side and quickly opening the front of his trousers. He pulled them over his hips and pulled his underwear down kicking it off furiously before moving up behind Severus massaging his backside thoroughly biting his bottom lip, his erection already hard and leaking.

"Remus…." Severus moaned as the other boy pressed the tip of his throbbing erection against Severus' tight entrance. Pushing his legs apart a little further he reached around and gently kneaded at Severus' balls.

"Do you want me, Sev?" Remus purred his lips almost touching Severus' ear as he spoke. A shiver racked through Severus' body.

"Yes..." he groaned as Remus began to slowly rub his erection against him.

"How much?" Remus teased and Severus whimpered.

"So very much" Severus moaned trying to push himself back onto Remus' length.

"Someone's being a sexy bitch" Remus growled nipping at Severus' shoulder and adding a little pressure to Severus' entrance with the head of his erection making the boy shudder and whimper in frustration.

"Remus…. Please…. You're driving me crazy" Severus moaned impatiently.

With a broad smirk on his face, Remus thrust himself fully inside with one slow stroke. He gasped at the tightness clamping on his erection as Severus let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh yes, that's it" Severus whimpered as Remus' hands gently held onto his hips holding him steady.

"You are so sexy" Remus groaned slowly thrusting into Severus making the boy gasp and moan loudly.

"So are you…. Oh fuck…. More!" Severus moaned loudly clenching his eyes shut as Remus began to thrust harder into him.

Severus cried out as Remus thrust hard into his prostate.

"Fuck, oh fuck" Remus moaned loudly picking up his pace thrusting harder and faster into his lover

The air was filled with their loud gasps and moans of pleasure as Remus picked up his pace once again slamming into Severus more and more feeling his climax starting to build.

"Oh gods, Sev I'm Cumming" Remus moaned reaching a hand around and stroking Severus' erection in time to his thrusts listening to the other boy's loud moans of pleasure.

One…. Two…. Three strokes later and Remus cried out Severus' name and ejaculated roughly inside of him. This was enough to send Severus over the edge as he cried out "Remus!" and came in thick white spurts all over the head board.

Panting for air, Remus slowly withdrew himself and moved back for Severus to drop to his hands and knees and turn to face him.

"Was that any good?" Remus smiled flopping down under the covers. Severus joined him moments later.

"Bloody excellent, takes a lot out of me though I'm sweating so much" Severus panted relaxing into Remus' arms

"Next time we'll go easy on the sex" Remus nodded with a smirk.

"Fat chance of that" Severus chuckled.

About three weeks had passed and at thirty nine weeks pregnant there were still no signs of labour. Severus was larger than ever and feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"My back is going to break, I just know it I can feel my bones slowly bending to breaking point" Severus sighed resting both his hands on his lower back as they waddled slowly along the dungeon corridor, Severus was pink in the face his teeth gritted angrily.

"It won't break I promise you, do you need to sit this lesson out?" Remus asked gently draping an arm around him as they walked into the classroom.

"No, I'll be fine I just need to sit down and maybe have a back rub later on?" Severus asked hopefully looking to Remus who grinned.

"Of course, how about I get you into the bath and give you a massage in there, the warm water should help your muscles" Remus suggested thoughtfully as they took their seats.

"Yeah that sounds fucking brilliant to me" Severus sighed resting his head on his arms as Remus gently rubbed his back up and down with his right hand.

"Good afternoon everyone, we'll be doing another mock exam today, not under exam conditions we've just got two papers to fill out and it should take us all lesson so let's get started so we have plenty of time" Slughorn said as he began to hand out the papers onto the students desks.

"See it's just writing things, no practical today you'll be okay to do this, won't you?" Remus asked sweetly as Slughorn placed the papers on the desk, Severus looked up at them blinking slowly.

"Severus I really think you should take it easier, maybe go and see Madame Pomfrey you really look like you're struggling" Professor Slughorn suggested his brows creased into a slight frown.

"No I'm okay it's just my back" Severus replied pulling his things from his bag and opening the ink.

"She might be able to give you something to help if it's still hurting" Slughorn said quickly.

"I'm thirty nine weeks along, the baby is due about now anyway so hopefully I'll just drop, he's pressing down on me now which he wasn't a few days ago so I know I'm getting closer" Severus replied with a yawn.

"Let me know if you think you're going into labour" Slughorn nodded before he walked away.

"Do you think you'll go into labour today?" Remus asked curiously staring at Severus who was dipping his quill into his ink lazily.

"Nah I remember when I had Eugenie, I felt alright but I kept feeling strange movements and I started to feel really strange and then I just went into labour, but I don't feel like that now I just feel ridiculously heavy" Severus sighed his eyes skimming over the first question before he began to write.

"Are you still nervous?" Remus asked as he began to write on his own paper.

"Yeah I feel so anxious now, I couldn't sleep last night that's partly why I'm so tired because I'm really scared of how much this is gonna hurt or if I'm just going to go into labour in a really inconvenient moment" Severus began as he read over the next question. "You hear about where people have been just walking around the shops and five minutes later they've given birth or they give birth on the way to the hospital or they're in bed and they just go into labour and ten minutes later they've had the baby even on the toilet!" Severus said nervously his hands shaking slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Remus.

"But I'm sure that won't happen, people are usually in labour for quite a while or at least have enough time to make it to somewhere comfortable, when have you ever been down Diagon Alley and women have just dropped to the floor and given birth?" Remus chuckled slightly kissing Severus on the cheek.

"Well never but I've read about it and it scares me, but at the same time I kind of hope it's a quick birth because when I had Eugenie that went on for hours and hours of pain and suffering before she finally came out" Severus swallowed hard.

"Well, we won't know until the time comes but you have been acting a little strangely are you sure you're alright?" Remus frowned slightly. Severus had been acting a bit funny all week, forgetting things, seeming a bit lost, being unusually tired he'd even fallen asleep sitting in the bath for ten minutes.

"Yes I'm fine I just feel a bit out of it" Severus yawned scratching his quill against the paper.

"You would tell me if there was something wrong?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Of course I would, I'm just feeling tired and I'd really love a nice massage" Severus replied with a smile kissing Remus on the lips.

"GET A ROOM!" James shouted across the classroom at them.

"Sod off, James we weren't doing anything" Remus tutted looking him up and down with disgust.

"Every time I look at you you're all over each other like pigs to mud" James shook his head.

"Or whales to the ocean" Peter shouted making James laugh and hi-five him excitedly.

"Oh grow up Peter and stop trailing round after people like a little lost cause, just because nobody else wants you stalking them about worshipping the ground they walk on" Remus replied with a nasty smirk.

"At least I'm not gay" Peter shot back instantly.

"Well at least I'm not you" Remus sighed and Severus chuckled beside him.

"Oi what are you laughing at, Snivellus, I'd be scared if I were you, you might burst and leave blood and guts all over the classroom I'm sure Filch won't be happy about having to clean up that" James snapped nastily.

"Is that all you can say? Ask if he's going to burst? Get a new insult book, James" Remus tutted shaking his head.

"No, I could also ask why he's even bothering to stay alive but you know, too much effort and all" James shrugged and Remus got to his feet his chest heaving with anger.

"Remus no, he's not worth it" Severus tugged at the blonde boy's sleeve trying to pull him back into his chair.

"You want to start something, James?" Remus shouted at the boy across the classroom.

"Ooh look who's talking, better keep my back to the wall or Remus will try and bum me, the dirty faggot" James shouted making his other two friends laugh beside him.

"Bum _you_?" Remus gagged with disgust I'd like to hear you say that with a broken jaw" Remus snarled as Severus grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him back down into his seat.

"Remus please calm down, just ignore him, rise above it he's a pathetic little boy with nothing better to do than to try to impress a pair of half-witted imbeciles" Severus said loud enough for them to hear and they started laughing again.

"Shut up Snape, don't get your knickers in a twist or you might pop the sprog out now" James retorted glaring at them through his glasses.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you James, like to see me in my underwear again or less no doubt, bet it was heaven when you saw me in my pants drenched in amniotic fluid last year" Severus spat back.

James looked absolutely livid, he remained quiet for a few moments a slight glow appearing to his cheeks.

"No I'd just rather see you screaming in agony, I hope to hear it sometime soon I wonder if they will be blood" James laughed along with Peter and Sirius.

"You are such an arse!" Remus shouted as Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What, is little Snivelly scared of a bit of blood, aw, what a shame" Peter teased.

"Grow the fuck up before I smash your face off that table!" Severus shouted catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Snape, you couldn't bash my face off the table if you bloody tried, the best you can do is belly flop me and that would bloody well kill me" James replied tilting his head to one side.

"Uhh! That is more than enough of this boy's settle down before I start removing house points" Slughorn said glaring at James who was on his feet a smug expression on his face.

"But he started it!" James whined like a child pointing the accusing finger at Remus who rolled his eyes and tutted.

"No he didn't, you did, it is always you starting on them James so stop trying to blame them for this trouble" Slughorn said quickly shaking his head. "Sit down before I decide to put you in detention"

James sank back into his chair looking angrier than ever muttering under his breath to Peter who nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

At the end of the lesson, Remus helped Severus pack up his things before they left the classroom.

"I feel like everything is just going to fall out" Severus breathed resting a hand underneath his bump as though he was trying to support himself with it as though he wanted to stop himself from having an accident.

"Let's get back to the dormitory, have a nice bath and pick Eugenie up just before dinner, does that sound alright?" Remus asked cheerfully pecking Severus on the cheek.

"Sounds wonderful to me" he grinned as they waddled slowly along the dungeon corridor back towards the common room ignoring the hoots and shouts of James and company from behind them.

"Bloody waste of space" Severus tutted as they made their way through the common room ignoring the vicious glares some of the younger students shot them, the first years still hadn't quite come to terms with the pregnancy yet.

"I know we have better things to worry about than that James Potter" Remus sighed as they headed into the dormitory bathroom.

"True, he did upset me a little with what he said about the popping and the blood" Severus shuddered putting the toilet lid down and sitting on it watching Remus turning the taps on for the bath. Warm water gushed from one filling the bath quickly as the other blasted thick layers of foamy bubbles on top, some of them floating around the air in the room.

"You aren't going to pop and there was barely any blood last time, he's just being an idiot trying to upset you don't let him win" Remus smiled warmly as Severus rested his hands on his bump.

"He's not won but he hasn't helped with the whole anxiety issue" Severus sighed as Remus pulled off his school robes so he was standing in his underwear before walking over to Severus.

"Don't listen, if you want we can go and see Madame Pomfrey or perhaps you'd like to go take a look through that pregnancy book again to the chapter about birth" Remus suggested helping Severus to his feet as he began to slowly help him out of his clothes.

"Can we practice those birthing positions tonight, I've been feeling some of those Braxton Hicks contractions on and off today they woke me up several times in the night I was really scared, can we practice riding through them?" Severus asked quickly.

"Sure, can we practice on the bed, I want to have a nice image in my head I'm terrified of having to go into the hospital wing because that's where it all happened before" Severus shuddered as Remus pulled his own underwear down, switching off the taps he guided Severus over to the bathing pool.

"But you've been in the hospital wing since then, quite a few times" Remus frowned confusedly helping Severus into the water before he slipped in with him.

"Yeah but I mean like, the next time we're in the hospital wing I'll be giving birth and I still have the memory of birthing Eugenie there it scares me" Severus bit his bottom lip nervously.

Remus pulled him gently into his arms, the warm water swilling around their chests as he softly kissed Severus on the lips. The sweet scent of the bubbles filling their senses.

"It's not going to be like last time" Remus said softly turning Severus around pushing him so his hands were resting on the side of the bath.

"How do you know?" Severus swallowed quickly.

"Because I have this feeling, it's hard to describe I think it might be something to do with my Lycanthropy, you know the slightly enhances senses and such, but I feel that this time is going to be very different from last time" Remus replied his hands slowly working across Severus' back.

Severus remained quiet for a few moments pondering on the thought his dark eyebrows furrowing a little.

"What do you mean different?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm well I just think that this time is going to be a lot different, a hard to define different but different none the less" Remus replied thoughtfully his fingers moving in soothing circles against the aching muscles of Severus' lower back.

"In a good or bad way?" Severus asked quickly.

"I'm not too sure really, it's hard to explain, but I think it's going to be in some ways good in some ways bad" Remus replied slowly.

"Oh…. You will be there with me every step of the way won't you?" Severus asked nervously.

"Of course I will you know I will I'm always here for you" Remus replied wrapping his arms around Severus turning him around to face him. "Why would you think I wouldn't be?"

"I don't know, I'm just being silly because I'm so anxious it's stressing me out I want to make sure I know everything that's going to happen and I want to make sure everything is perfect for the baby" Severus buried his face in Remus' warm neck.

"And it will be, we'll go and get Eugenie, have some dinner, come back up and organise the baby things and when you feel those practice contractions again we can start having a ride through them, okay?" Remus asked kissing Severus softly on the head.

"That would be lovely, oh Remus I am so scared" Severus whimpered.

"Don't be, everything will be fine and soon our little boy will be snuggled up in our arms, remember the feeling of when you gave birth to Eugenie, you'll feel that again and it will all be worth it" Remus spoke softly.

"I really do love you, Remus, more so by each passing day and I never want to lose you" Severus said looking Remus straight in the eye.

"I love you too, even more so by each day that passes and don't you ever forget that, you won't lose me, I put a ring on your finger for a reason you know" Remus smiled making Severus blush a little as he leaned in for a kiss.

Half an hour later after another thorough massage, Remus helped Severus out of the bath and into some nice baggy comfortable clothes.

"Feeling any better?" Remus smiled kissing Severus on the cheek as the boy stretched himself and smiled back.

"Much, your massages are wonderful" Severus sighed happily pecking Remus on the lips.

"That's always good to hear, I'll give you another one before bed see if it helps you sleep any" Remus nodded taking Severus by the hand as they left the dormitory.

"I'll hold you to that" Severus chuckled as they headed through the common room and out into the cool corridor.

"Would you mind if I waited in the entrance hall for you? It's just I don't think I can handle those stairs very easily and if I can manage them I'll probably throw my back out again" Severus sighed as they stopped at the bottom of the stair case in the entrance hall.

"That's alright will you be okay waiting here by yourself?" Remus raised an eyebrow quickly at him.

"Yes I'll be fine you won't be gone long anyway" Severus chuckled as Remus grinned and kissed him on the lips.

"Back in a second then" Remus smiled before hurrying off up the stairs and out of sight.

Severus stood waiting for about fifteen minutes before Remus appeared walking down the stairs towards him with Eugenie on one hip, her bag full of things in the other, she had a significantly tight grasp on the front of Remus' hair clinging on to him tightly. Severus couldn't help but chuckle.

"She's got a thing about doing this now" Severus smiled as Remus stopped in front of him wincing in pain as the little girl yanked on his hair.

"I know, at least your hair isn't quite as long as mine" Severus smirked gently uncoiling his daughters fingers from Remus's soft blonde hair.

"Come on, let's go and get some dinner I don't know about you but I'm starving" Remus grinned as Severus wrapped an arm around Remus' lower back walking over into the great hall.

"Good evening boys and girl" Lucius' irritating drawl rang through the air right as they started eating. Remus had Eugenie sitting on his lap showing her how to eat small amounts of food with her hands.

"Good evening, Lucius" Severus replied bitterly.

"How are we all doing this fine day?" Lucius fluttered his long blonde eyelashes.

"We're doing alright thanks, need we ask of you?" Remus replied glancing up at the older boy.

"Oh I'm having the most terrible time you know, a bit of an incident I was helping the teachers sort out that happened on the third floor this afternoon" Lucius tutted rolling his grey eyes.

"And what might that be?" Severus raised an eyebrow at him handing Eugenie a warm chip watching her stick it in her mouth and chew on it excitedly, a smile curling in the corners of his mouth.

"Well some silly little bugger, had tried to charm a suit of armour thinking it would be a clever way to impress their girlfriend but it had spun out of control and ripped down half the portraits, blown out a window and the armour was clattering around all over the place out of control" Lucius sighed twisting a lock of startling blonde hair through his fingers.

"Well isn't that just fascinating" Remus said sarcastically and Severus fought back a small chuckle.

"So, has anything been going on with you, still growing I see" he nodded down to Severus' enormous bump making him shift around uncomfortably.

"Yes I am, and I will continue to grow until I give birth and before you ask, no I don't know how long it will be" Severus replied quickly shooting a quick glare in Malfoy's direction.

"Ah well it had better be soon, we don't want any more incidents to happen, not after today I can't imagine Filch to be very impressed scrubbing blood and guts off the ceiling" Lucius sighed getting to his feet. "See you later then!" he waved leaving the hall before Severus could slap him one again.

"Just ignore it, he's only trying to provoke you" Remus said quickly noticing Severus grinding his teeth staring in the direction of the doors as though debating whether or not he should try to go after him.

"He's an arsehole" Severus tutted, sipping at his drink.

They finished their meals, Remus carrying Eugenie and her bag full of things walked slowly next to Severus back along the dungeon corridor.

"You are starting to get heavy" Remus smiled at the little girl in his arms.

"Next month she'll be a year old, how exciting is that?" Severus grinned gently ruffling a hand through her growing black hair.

"I know it's so exciting it's hard to believe it's been almost a year" Remus sighed as they headed up into the dormitory.

"Seems like only yesterday we were sitting in the library and you were telling me for the very first time that you were pregnant" Remus sighed, laying Eugenie down on their bed as he began to change her into her pyjamas.

"Yeah I remember the feeling, I was so scared you'd leave me" Severus sighed taking over from Remus and pulling on a pair of little pink pyjamas.

"And that is something I will never do" Remus smiled watching Severus pick Eugenie up and kiss her on the forehead.

"I'm glad to hear it" Severus grinned as he lay Eugenie down in her little cot setting her mobile spinning watching her lay and kick her legs happily staring up at the spinning mobile above. Remus got on his feet and moved over to join him watching their daughter lie there until her eyes grew heavy and they backed away slowly.

"Let's have a look through these things" Severus said quickly pulling the little blue Moses basket out his dark eyes scanning over it quickly.

"I've counted how many times you've been fiddling with the baby things you know" Remus chuckled flopping down onto the bed his hands behind his head.

"How many?" Severus raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Twenty three and that's just this week" Remus chuckled and Severus blushed a little.

"I'm anxious and everything has to be perfect, I need to keep checking it all just in case" he replied slightly embarrassed pushing the Moses basket back into place and pulling open the drawers full of little boys things checking they were all still folded neatly and in place.

"It is already perfect, just relax" Remus smiled as Severus moved over and lay down next to him on the bed.

"I'm starting to feel those contractions again" he furrowed his brow shifting around on the bed.

"Do you want to practice getting into positions?" Remus asked sitting up quickly.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Severus smiled as he sat up and Remus moved behind him leaning against the head board he pulled Severus back against him gently resting his hands on the boy's stomach as Severus propped his legs up so his feet were flat against the bed.

"Okay this is quite comfortable for my hips" Severus nodded taking deep slow breaths as the false contractions rang through him once again. Remus began to slowly rub at his sides his fingers working in soothing circles making him visibly relax a little.

"What about hands and knees, that's supposed to be alright?" Remus asked quickly but Severus shook his head.

"Only if you're below a certain size, besides, I am way too heavy to support myself like that especially in pain I might fall" he frowned slightly with worry.

The door clicked open and Rodolphus appeared in the doorway staring at them confusedly.

"What are you doing?" he blinked.

"Sev's having Braxton Hicks contractions, they're practice ones that happen leading up to the birth and he wants to find some comfortable positions" Remus replied.

"Fair enough, looks kind of weird to me" Rodolphus raised his eyebrows as he walked over to his own bed flopping down comfortably.

"Alright, try lying on your side and curling yourself into a ball with your knees up as high as you can get them and hug a pillow" Remus suggested and Severus nodded. They shifted around so Severus was lying like that breathing heavily and closing his eyes.

"This is much better I feel fully supported like this" Severus nodded as Remus lay down next to him gently stroking his hair.

"Although I won't be able to tell properly until full labour comes on I feel that the contractions might be a little less in this position" Severus nodded quickly.

"That's good then, just try to stay as relaxed as possible, do you want to go to sleep?" Remus asked quickly.

"Yeah I guess so, won't be much chance of sleeping when my real labour starts" Severus yawned trying to pull of his top.

Remus helped him out of it, tossing his own clothes aside he pulled Severus under the covers with him pulling down the other boy's trousers as he went.

"Can you pass the pillow?" Severus asked sleepily as Remus reached over and grabbed the spare pillow from his night stand and handed it to Severus who pressed it against his bump propping one side of it underneath him supporting him further.

"Thank you" Severus smiled kissing Remus sweetly on the lips.

"No trouble, gorgeous" Remus smiled back kissing him again.

"I love you" Severus smiled sleepily feeling his eyelids growing heavy.

"I love you too" Remus sighed wrapping his arms around his lover.

A little while later their deep even breathing could be heard as the three of them fell into a deep comfortable slumber. It wouldn't be long now….


	15. Chapter 15

Another week had slowly dragged on by and at forty weeks Severus still hadn't gone into labour, he was now bigger and angrier than ever, the stress of being so heavily pregnant was getting to him.

"Okay, I've dropped Eugenie off with Madame Pomfrey do you still want to go to lessons today?" Remus asked bustling back into the Slytherin dormitory where Severus was lying on his side on their bed.

"Yeah, have we missed first lesson?" Severus yawned sitting himself up as Remus approached sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Well it's nearly the end of the first double we've got a free period next" Remus replied checking the time on his pocket watch and Severus nodded.

"I tell you, I am so uncomfortable and far too warm" Severus sighed as he got slowly to his feet. Remus jumped up, grabbing his clothes which now only consisted of his school shirt, tie and trousers.

"Shall we go and sit outside in the grounds for a little while then?" Remus offered as he helped Severus to get dressed.

"Yeah that would be really nice, fresh air seems to help a lot" Severus smiled feeling Remus' arms wrap gently around him.

"You're looking really nice today" Remus smiled leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Thank you, so do you" Severus smiled. Picking up his school bag he slung it over his shoulder, they had already been to have their breakfast a few hours ago and had come back up to the dormitory because Severus was feeling too tired to go to first lessons.

"Come on then" Remus smiled taking his fiancé by the hand as they left the dormitory. They slowly walked out of the common room, along the cool dungeon corridor, through the entrance hall and out into the courtyard. The Early May sunshine was spilling through onto the stone courtyard, a warm soft breeze in the air as they passed through slowly, Severus had a hand resting on his bump as they headed out towards the covered bridge.

"I've always liked this time of year" Severus sighed as they walked along the bridge hand in hand. "Although, it's not so nice when you're heavily pregnant" he added with a smile.

Remus chuckled. "Too warm for you?"

"Just a little" Severus replied as they walked through the grounds towards their favourite cluster of trees. There were a fair few other students out that morning, some relaxing dipping their feet in the cool waters of the lake, others were playing games further down, in the distance a group were standing talking to Hagrid outside his hut whilst others were lounging around in the grass.

"Can we sit down? I'm so bloody heavy" Severus sighed a hand cupping the underneath of his bump as they approached a large shady tree the warm golden sun filtering through some of the gaps.

Remus moved in front of Severus, taking both of his hands in his own he kissed him tenderly on the lips before dropping down gently pulling Severus with him.

"Turn your back to me and I can give you a massage" Remus smiled.

Severus turned around so he was sitting with his legs splayed In front of him, leaning forward slightly, Remus sat cross legged behind him his hands resting on Severus' back moving up and down slowly.

"That feels really good, I'm quite achy today" Severus groaned closing his eyes enjoying the sensation of Remus' hands working at the strained muscles in his back.

"Are you feeling any better out here?" Remus asked leaning forward and kissing Severus on the neck his hands still working thoroughly at the boy's back and sides.

"Yeah I'm still a bit warm, my back is aching and I feel a bit sick" Severus replied wrinkling his nose a little.

"Your back is always aching though, it's the pressure on your muscles and spine" Remus replied gently massaging Severus' shoulders earning a groan of appreciation.

"Yeah but today it's all niggly and irritating" Severus replied with a sigh.

"It'll wear off" Remus smiled.

Down at the lake front….

"Is that Moony and Snivellus up there?" James nodded from where he Sirius and Peter were lounging in the sunshine by the lake.

Sirius squinted. "So it is, looks like a massage going on"

"Come on, let's go and see them" James smirked nastily, slapping Sirius on the leg as he got to his feet. Sirius and Peter jumped up excitedly after him.

"He's kicking me" Severus chuckled taking Remus' hand and pressing it onto his stomach.

"He's kicking you quite hard as well" Remus smiled kissing Severus' cheek.

"Alright, Snivellus!" a familiar voice called, both their heads turned and Severus let out a groan of despair. James, Peter and Sirius approached stopping barely a few feet away.

"What do you want, James?" Remus rolled his eyes his hand still on Severus' stomach.

"Ooh someone's a bit touchy this morning" James teased. Peter was standing next to James with Sirius on James' right.

"I'm not I just don't see why you have to hassle us at every opportunity" Remus shrugged kissing Severus' neck again. Severus let out a deep slow breath.

James turned his attention on the dark haired boy grinning nastily. "Alright there, Snivellus? You're looking as massive as ever I see"

"Fuck off, James" Severus tutted angrily massaging his stomach.

"Still a bit sensitive about your weight I see, mind you who wouldn't be you're as big as a pregnant whale" James retorted his hands on his hips.

"Shall we go?" Remus mumbled into Severus' ear and he nodded quickly. Remus jumped to his feet as Severus turned around getting onto his knees as Remus took him by the hands helping him to his feet.

"Too fat to stand up by yourself?" Peter laughed making Severus go a little red in the face.

"Just leave him alone, can't you see he's heavily pregnant he doesn't need this right now he's supposed to be relaxing he's about to drop" Remus snapped. Severus rested his hands on his stomach breathing in slow deep breaths, he wasn't feeling very good.

"I can see that he looks like he's swallowed a Hippogriff" James laughed.

"Just FUCK OFF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Severus snapped angrily.

James' laughter came to an abrupt halt. "Don't you talk to me like that, you greasy bastard" he growled dangerously.

"Then piss off and get a life and stop stalking us around, we aren't interested" Severus snapped again feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

James' wand was out in the blink of an eye pointing at Severus dangerously.

"What the fuck did you just say to me, you filthy bag of shit?" he demanded, Remus reached for his own wand pointing it at James his chest heaving with anger.

"I told you to piss off and leave us alone, you might fancy us but we certainly don't give a shit about you" Severus replied breathing heavily.

"Right, that does it" James shouted grinding his teeth angrily.

He thrust his wand into the air above his head opened his mouth about to call a hex when Severus dropped to his knees crying out in pain and shaking violently.

Everybody froze.

"What the fuck did you do?" Remus snarled pointing his wand directly at James' face looking down at Severus and back to James again.

"N-Nothing I didn't touch him" James replied confusedly.

"R-Remus…." Severus whimpered and cried out again as another pain tore through him.

"Sev…. Are you alright" Remus pocketed his wand and bent down resting his hands on his lover's arms slowly pulling the shaking boy to his feet. Tears were welling up in Severus' dark eyes.

"Severus looked up into Remus' face his arms holding onto his stomach as he stood trembling in Remus' arms. A loud pop sounded and fluid gushed from Severus completely soaking his trousers and splashing onto the grass around his feet.

"REMUS, OH FUCK!" Severus cried out again tears trickling down his cheeks his whole body tensed as a white hot pain tore through him again.

"I think you're in labour we need to get back to the castle right now" Remus swallowed panic rising in his chest. He held Severus' waist and clung onto his arm tightly trying to turn him as he cried out again and almost dropped to the floor.

"Let's get your wet trousers off, last year, Slughorn said to take them off" Remus swallowed reaching forward and opening the front of Severus' soaking wet grey trousers, he yanked them down to Severus' ankles holding him while he stepped out, Remus folded them and draped them over his shoulder the musky scent of amniotic fluid filling his senses.

By now some of the other students had turned to stare at them watching as Remus struggled to make Severus take a step forward.

"I'll help you" Sirius said quickly moving forward he took Severus by his left arm supporting him from the other side.

"W-what are you doing?" Severus squealed starting to panic and cried out again more tears streaming down his face as another contraction hit.

"Come on, we need to get you inside now" Remus said quickly as they slowly took several steps forward making their way back towards the covered bridge. Severus cried out again as they approached shaking violently sweat appearing on his forehead.

"It hurts" he whimpered as they started walking slowly along the bridge, Remus and Sirius holding him up his legs were like jelly and he was shaking and crying.

"It's okay, Sev we just need to get you back inside and we can get you sorted" Remus said nervously as they passed through the courtyard, other students stared as they passed through, Severus crying out in pain.

They walked into the entrance hall and Severus almost fell to the ground screaming in pain as another contraction slashed through him, students were turning to whisper as Remus and Sirius tried to turn him towards the stairs.

"NO! NO I WON'T GO THERE!" Severus tried to thrash, the two boy's having a hard time holding onto him, tears were streaming down his pale face as he started to panic even more.

"Severus we need to get you to the hospital wing" Remus said quickly trying to turn him towards the stairs again.

"No, not there I won't go there, I want to go back to the dormitory" Severus gasped breathing heavily and quickly with panic.

"We need to get you to see Madame Pomfrey, we need to go to the hospital wing" Remus tried again but Severus screamed out and tried to yank himself loose.

"NO! Dormitory!" he whimpered.

"Alright, okay dormitory" Remus nodded quickly swallowing hard they turned towards the dungeon corridor as Rodolphus appeared in the entrance staring at them his mouth falling open.

"Rodolphus!" Remus said hopefully.

"Is he alright?" the boy asked looking between the three of them.

"He's in labour, can you go and get Madame Pomfrey bring her up to the dormitory, Sev won't go to the hospital wing" Remus replied quickly and Rodolphus nodded moving past them and rushing off up the stairs.

"Come on" Sirius nodded as they lead a crying Severus forward.

"I feel really sick" Severus panted gasping for breath.

"It's okay, Sev we'll be there in a minute" Remus reassured him calling the password out to the wall as it moved aside.

"Sirius come on, help me" Remus nodded as they lead a screaming Severus through the common room his legs gave a little as another contraction happened.

The students were staring as Remus opened the door to the dormitories with his free hand.

"Not far now, Sev" Remus said as they heaved him up the stairs slowly. Remus kicked open the door to the dormitories leading Severus over to the bed.

"Sirius hold him a minute while I put the sheet down and get his things" Remus instructed and Sirius nodded holding onto Severus tightly the other boy gasping for breath and shaking, tears running down his face.

Remus pulled the plastic sheet out from under the bed, spreading it over the covers he propped the fluffed pillows up against the head board and yanked open Severus' trunk, pulling out a large baggy night shirt he gestured for Sirius to bring him closer.

"Remus…. Help me…." Severus cried as Remus reached out and pulled off his tie starting on his shirt buttons dropping the wet trousers to the floor.

"We need to get you changed and then you can lie down" Remus said nervously as he yanked off his fiancé's shirt throwing it aside he helped Severus into his night shirt and buttoned it quickly.

"Let's make you comfortable" Remus said again as he took Severus' free arm the two boys helping him up onto the bed.

"Don't leave me" Severus sniffed reaching out and grabbing Remus' arm.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to pull your underwear off" Remus moved down propping Severus' knees up so his feet were placed flat on the bed, he spread the boy's legs and pulled his drenched baggy underwear down and off in one go.

"A-are you okay?" Sirius asked warily as Remus moved around and sat perched on the edge of the bed beside Severus holding his hand gently as the other boy cried out in pain again.

"I think I'm gonna die, it hurts so much" Severus cried gasping for breath.

"You won't I promise, remember when you had Eugenie, you're still here now aren't you?" Remus spoke reassuringly kissing Severus' fingers gently.

The dormitory door flew open and Madame Pomfrey came rushing in with Rodolphus by her side, he shut the door quickly behind him.

"Good morning boys, Severus how are you?" Madame Pomfrey asked opening her bag of things and pulling on some clean latex gloves. Rodolphus moved around to stand beside Sirius on Severus' right hand side of the bed, Remus sat by his side of the left still kissing his fingers.

"I think I'm going to die, I'm in so much pain" Severus gasped.

"You won't die, you'll be okay" she replied spreading his legs further.

"I think I should umm, go" Sirius said awkwardly pointing towards the door.

"No stay" Severus said quickly glancing over at him, then to Rodolphus.

"Everybody, stay" Severus cried out in pain as another contraction arrived.

"I'm going to take a look and see how dilated you are, Severus" Madame Pomfrey said calmly lifting back his nightshirt far enough to keep his privates covered but enough or her to get a good look.

Severus tensed and gasped as he felt her fingers slide into his opening and moved around a little before she withdrew them.

"Almost four centimetres dilated, as you know you have to be at ten before you can actually deliver so be sure not to push until you are fully dilated" she spoke again and Severus swallowed hard staring up at Remus.

"Now I can give you some pain relief but it will leave you feeling a bit out of it" she spoke again.

Severus shook his head vigorously. "No, I don't want to be high when I give birth, I didn't have it with Eugenie, I won't have it with my son either" he gasped and whimpered when another contraction hit. "I want to remember this no matter how much it hurts"

"Oh Sev…." Remus smiled leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

Rodolphus moved and sat on his bed which was only a few feet away, Sirius went to join him watching as Severus tensed trying to arch his back at the pain again.

"Oh god, I feel so sick…." Severus panted resting a hand on his stomach.

Remus jumped to his feet, hurrying into the bathroom he emerged moments later with a plastic basin placing it on Severus' lap.

"There, you can be sick in here if you need to" he said calmly watching Severus pale slightly.

Severus threw himself forward heaving he vomited into the plastic basin.

"It's okay, Sev, you'll be fine" Remus said reassuringly climbing up onto the bed next to him rubbing him between the shoulder blades as his lover threw up again.

Severus spat into the tub and Remus handed him a tissue. He wiped his mouth and lay back against the pillows staring up at the roof of the four poster bed.

Remus took the bowl from his lap and placed it on the floor beside the bed, Madame Pomfrey handed Severus a goblet of water which he took and sipped at carefully before placing it on the bedside table and cried out as pain tore through his centre again.

"Oh gods, Remus please, help me!" he cried tears trickling down his cheeks again his face contorted with the pain.

"It's fine Sev, just ride through it they won't last long" Remus spoke softly as Severus gasped for air.

"Can I have a cuddle?" Severus breathed gazing hopefully up at Remus.

"Of course you can" Remus smiled edging down a little so he was lying propped up against the headboard beside Severus wrapping his arms around him pulling him into his arms.

About an hour passed and Severus cried out again in pain.

"Four and a half centimetres dilated, still got quite a way to go" Madame Pomfrey said quickly withdrawing her fingers from him.

"How long is it going to take?" Severus groaned as Remus lay kissing him on the side of his neck trying to keep him calm.

"On average dilation happens about one centimetre every hour or so" she replied and Severus let out a loud groan of frustration.

"I'm going to be here for hours again, with this fucking pain!" Severus shouted.

"Try and calm down, Sev there isn't much we can do just try and relax" Remus said gently.

"If you can walk, having a warm bath will be able to help you with the pain" Madame Pomfrey said sitting back down to wait.

"The thought of having to walk in this state is painful but a bath does sound nice" Severus panted resting a hand on his forehead.

"What about warm wet towels?" Sirius suggested quickly sitting with Rodolphus looking through their homework.

"Sirius you're a genius" Remus grinned. "Would you two be able to get them?"

"Yeah, course" Rodolphus nodded tossing his book onto the bed behind him. "Come on" he said to Sirius as they got up, Sirius followed him into the dormitory bathroom.

"Try lying on your side like you did when you were practicing for the birth" Remus suggested and Severus nodded. Remus helped him shift a little onto his side pulling his knees up he hissed clenching his teeth in pain.

"Is it helping any?" Remus asked stroking Severus' hair gently through his fingers.

"A bit, it's giving my back a chance to rest" Severus replied through deep breaths of air.

Rodolphus and Sirius appeared back through the door their arms full of warm wet towels.

"Okay hang on" Remus said sitting up, he pulled the spare pillow from the bedside table and yanked the case off it, Severus rolled back onto his back propping himself up against the head board as Remus moved down the bed he bunched up Severus' nightshirt draping it over his genitals. Remus pulled the nightshirt up exposing Severus' stomach.

"Lay the towels over his stomach and on his sides" Remus instructed as the two boys moved around the other side of the bed, leaning over they carefully placed the towels over his skin and Severus let out a long drawn out breath.

"How is it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"They're helping, thanks" Severus glanced at the two other boys.

A few hours passed and four o clock approached, Rodolphus had gone and fetched them all something to eat mid-afternoon now they were all sitting listening to Severus screaming in pain again. By now the whole school were talking about Severus' labour.

"Alright, you're six centimetres dilated four more to go and it will be time to push" Madame Pomfrey announced.

"My contractions are getting closer together and they're getting stronger" Severus panted feeling himself starting to sweat with nerves and strain.

"Is there anything you need?" Remus asked kissing Severus on the forehead.

"No, I'm alright for the moment unless you can take away this pain and make our son appear in our arms" Severus replied massaging his stomach with both hands.

"Well I might be a wizard but I'm not that good" Remus chuckled "If you want or need anything just let me know" he added.

Severus gazed up thoughtfully for a moment before he smiled. "How about a kiss?" he asked hopefully.

Remus smiled and leaned in kissing Severus tenderly on the lips his left hand moving up to cup Severus' cheek.

Severus broke the kiss crying out in pain his whole body tensing as he gasped for breath writhing a little on the bed.

"It hurts so much" he whimpered clenching his eyes shut.

"Just think of how you will feel when you're holding him" Remus smiled stroking some of the damp hair from Severus' face.

"What does it feel like, you know, giving birth?" Rodolphus asked curiously as Madame Pomfrey sat looking up Severus' nightshirt.

Severus stared at him for a few moments hissing as another contraction tore through him.

"I-It is extremely painful…. Like…. A hot balling sensation in your stomach or being stabbed with a sword, it makes you want to throw yourself up off the bed" Severus replied through gasps of air. "I feel hot, I feel tired, I'm sweating and stressed, it's not a nice sensation" Severus gritted his teeth as the contraction faded away again.

"But once the baby comes out it's amazing" Severus added slowly. "I can't describe how it feels"

"It hurts even more?" Sirius asked.

"It hurts when the baby is coming out but after the baby comes out and you can hold it in your arms for the first time it feels amazing" Severus replied taking deep breaths.

Two hours passed and at six pm Severus was feeling exhausted.

"OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, it hurts so much!" Severus screamed writing in pain on the bed his whole body contracting.

"Are you alright, Severus? I'm going to check how dilated you are, your contractions are getting much closer together now aren't they?" Madame Pomfrey said snapping on some clean gloves.

"Oh god I am so tired" he whimpered as she leaned in to check his dilation.

"Well it won't be too much longer now, you're seven and a half centimetres dilated" Madame Pomfrey replied pulling off her gloves.

"I'm really sore, I feel so tired" Severus groaned.

"Let's do something to take your mind off it" Remus said quickly pulling Severus back into his arms again.

"You're having a boy, right?" Rodolphus said trying to find something to talk about.

"Yes, I have explicitly stated that several times" Severus replied.

"I'm only trying to make conversation" Rodolphus said quickly. "So what are you going to call him?"

Severus and Remus looked at one another and grinned.

"You'll find out when he's born" Remus replied with a smile.

"He'll be born very soon, so why don't you just tell us?" Rodolphus asked impatiently.

"Because it's more fun to leave it a surprise for when he's actually here" Severus replied and cried out again feeling another contraction slicing painfully through him lasting a good ninety seconds.

A knock at the door caught their attention Sirius jumped up and opened it slowly.

"Oh, Sirius" Professor Slughorn appeared very surprised at the sight of his student standing in the Slytherin dormitories with Severus and Remus of all people whilst he's giving birth.

"It's Professor Slughorn" Sirius called opening the door and allowing the man in.

"Severus, how are you feeling, I thought I would come and see how you were getting on if that's alright?" the kind old man asked politely.

"Yes it's fine I'm still not fully dilated" Severus replied through gritted teeth.

"You look ever so tired" Slughorn replied as Sirius sat back down next to Rodolphus staring at Severus.

"I am, I feel like I'm about to die" Severus replied taking more deep breaths as the pain slowly ebbed away for the moment.

"Do you think it will be much longer?" Slughorn asked turning to Madame Pomfrey who was sitting in a spare chair just away from the foot of the bed.

"I can't say how much longer for sure he's seven and a half centimetres dilated now it could be a few hours still though" she replied glancing at Severus who let out a loud moan of despair. Remus lay kissing his face gently trying to keep him calm.

"I've just been up to Dumbledore's office to see your little girl, she's ever so sweet" Slughorn said and Severus' face immediately brightened.

"How is she, we haven't seen her since this morning" Severus asked eagerly, Remus started smiling brightly at the mention of his daughter.

"She's absolutely fine, I think Dumbledore is enjoying looking after her to be honest" Slughorn chuckled slightly.

Severus screamed again in pain as another powerful contraction cut harshly through him. Remus started hugging him tighter and kissing him softly trying to keep him settled.

"She really is a lovely little thing, all laughs and smiles I said to her that her daddy's will be so happy to see her and let her meet her little brother when he's born later one, her face was all smiles at the mention of you" Slughorn continued hoping to make Severus feel a little better.

"She has a thing about hair pulling at the moment, which is kind of unfortunate for me" Severus gasped.

"Yes I saw, she's having a great time with Dumbledore's beard" Slughorn chuckled. "Mind if I take a seat or shall I go?" he asked gesturing to one of the trunks.

"Yeah stay you were here when Eugenie was born" Remus smiled and the old man sat down comfortably on someone's trunk.

Another hour had passed and Severus was in even more pain the contractions were getting closer and closer together and becoming extremely painful and lasting well over a minute.

"Okay you're eight and a half centimetres dilated, a centimetre and a half and you'll be ready to push" Madame Pomfrey said over Severus pained cries.

"I feel ready to push now" he panted as Remus brushed some of the hair from his face.

"Fight the urge until you're at ten centimetres, it won't be too much longer now try to stay calm that's the best you can do" Pomfrey replied pulling off her gloves.

"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm at a time like this?" Severus panted massaging his stomach.

"There is still an option of pain relief" Madame Pomfrey suggested.

"No, I've already said I don't want to be high when I have him" Severus replied firmly. "Oh shit, I feel sick again"

Remus grabbed the bowl from the floor at the side of the bed and rested it on Severus' lap rubbing his back in soothing motions.

"Try and calm down it's just the stress and the amount of movement inside you" Madame Pomfrey said watching Severus take deep breaths.

"I'm gonna be sick…." Severus groaned, leaning himself forward he vomited into the basin again trembling all over. He was terrified, he had been shaking for the past two hours with fright as the movements became more violent and painful he could feel the impending birth drawing forever closer and he was making himself sick with fear.

"It's okay, just settle down, he'll be out tonight just think about that you'll be able to give him and a cuddle" Remus said soothingly still rubbing Severus' aching back.

"It hurts so much…." Severus cried before leaning forward and throwing up again.

"Shh settle down, everything is alright" Remus cooed wrapping his arms around him.

"How could I possibly settle down at a time like this, I'm so fucking stressed" Severus gasped.

Another hour passed and the time reached just after eight pm. Severus' screams were getting louder, he was crying in pain, panting, shouting and he would not calm down. Every part of his body was aching and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack and die.

"Nine centimetres, one more to go and you can push" Madame Pomfrey said clearly as Severus gasped for breath clutching Remus' hand so tightly Remus was having to grit his teeth.

"Not long now, Severus" Rodolphus said calmly trying to help him along. "You'll have him out soon enough it won't be that bad"

"Oh yeah? Try being the one lying in this bed the size of a bloody house screaming in agony, sweating, throwing up and exhausted then you can tell me it's not that bad" Severus replied through gasps of air.

"Do you want a back rub, or anything?" Remus offered quickly but Severus shook his head.

"I haven't got the strength to sit up properly for that, besides my contractions are too close" he replied breathing slowly. Remus took the bowl and placed it back on the floor.

"Nine thirty arrived at the blink of an eye and Severus' screams were becoming deafening, he was red in the face, sweating, angry, and tired.

"You've got just under half a centimetre left to go and you can push, you're dilating quickly now so you'll be pushing him out in no time" Madame Pomfrey said and Severus' breathing quickened with panic.

"Oh god oh shit, oh fuck" Severus whimpered with fright.

"It's going to go well, Sev, look you've got me and Madame Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn and Rodolphus even Sirius here with you, nothing bad is going to happen" Remus spoke softly hugging Severus.

"Apart from the amount of pain I'll be in" Severus replied quickly.

"How long have you been in labour for now?" Sirius asked curiously checking the time on his pocket watch.

"Just over ten hours" Remus replied slowly and Severus let out a long hard groan.

"Which means you won't be in labour much longer" Rodolphus said brightly.

Ten O clock reached and Madame Pomfrey had a large grin on her face.

"Okay Severus, you're fully dilated" she said and Severus' face turned to shock and horror.

She pushed his legs open further propping his feet back up against the bed.

"Find a comfortable position to lie in and we'll start to push" she said again as Severus moved propping himself further upright.

Remus lay beside Severus still, propped up so their faces were next to one another he grasped Severus' hand firmly.

"Rodolphus" Remus said quickly gesturing towards Severus' right hand which lay limp against the bed. The other boy jumped to his feet and hurried closer taking Severus' hand in his own Severus gazed up at him through his dark pained eyes.

Sirius decided to come and stand beside Rodolphus and cheer him on.

"Okay, Severus on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can downwards for me just like last time, for several seconds and then relax" Pomfrey spoke looking straight up his nightshirt.

"Remus I'm not ready…." Severus whimpered as his lover kissed him on the cheek.

"You are come on, I'm right beside you" Remus smiled warmly.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Madame Pomfrey called and Severus pushed hard screaming in agony a horrible tearing sensation ripped through him, Remus clenched his teeth feeling the blood circulation being cut from his fingers.

"And Relax" Pomfrey said as Severus stopped gasping for air. "That was good, now when we're ready again" she added still staring up his shirt.

"I think you've broken my hand" Rodolphus said staring down at his red throbbing hand Severus was still holding.

"I can't do this…." Severus whimpered tears brimming in his eyes.

"Yes you can, we're all here for you, we'll do it together shall I count?" Remus offered gazing into Severus' tired face. The dark haired boy nodded slowly.

"One…." Remus began slowly as Severus' breathing picked up again.

"Two…." He said slowly.

"THREE!" he shouted and Severus shrieked in agony forcing his baby down through his body, Remus and Rodolphus were almost gasping for breath themselves with how tight he was holding their hands.

"FUUCCCKKKK" Severus screamed releasing the push gasping for breath staring up at the ceiling.

"You're doing really well, Severus" Madame Pomfrey commented.

"Yeah, go on, Severus you can do it!" Sirius cheered and they all stared at him. "Just trying to be helpful"

"Shall we go again?" Remus asked quickly and Severus nodded slowly.

"One…. Two…. THREE!" Remus called and Severus pushed hard shrieking in agony his whole body contracting tears streaming down his face. He could feel the trickles of warm blood running down his legs as he pushed hard.

"Sirius can you take over, my hand is numb" Rodolphus said quickly switching places with Sirius who grasped Severus' hand awkwardly watching him gasp for breath sweating heavily.

"I can see the head, just keep going" Pomfrey commented.

"You can do it my boy!" Slughorn said jumping to his feet.

"Remus I can't…. I'm not ready…. I'm in so much pain…." Severus cried tears streaming down his face.

"Yes you can, we're in it together okay?" Remus spoke softly brushing some of the soaking wet hair from Severus' face.

"I must look awful and I smell like sick…." Severus sighed.

"No you don't you look absolutely beautiful, you don't smell at all" Remus smiled, if Severus wasn't so red already he would be blushing.

"Are you ready to do it again?" Remus asked quickly as Severus grasped his hand tighter.

"Kiss me first" Severus replied and with a grin on his face, Remus leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips before drawing back.

"One…." Remus began and Severus' breathing quickened again.

"Two…." He counted.

"THREE!" Remus shouted and Severus let out an ear piercing shriek his whole body felt like it was being sliced open as he felt the baby slide down further, relaxing a little he gasped for breath.

"That's good, one more push should do it" Madame Pomfrey spoke loudly.

Everyone held their breaths.

"No it's too much, don't make me I can't I just can't Remus" Severus cried tears streaming down his red stained cheeks gasping for air in pain.

"Come on, one last push Sev and it's all over" Remus reassured him pulling him tighter into his arms. "Together, on three" Severus nodded slowly.

"One…."

"Two….."

"THREE!" Remus shouted and Severus let out a scream of bloody murder a white hot pain tore violently through his centre, he screamed and screamed and writhed as blood trickled down his legs feeling the agony of the shoulders sliding out of him he gasped.

A small whimper filled the air and Slughorn let out a cheer.

"Sev you've done it!" Remus cried kissing him all over his face as he slumped back against the pillows.

"Congratulations, he's lovely" Madame Pomfrey spoke cutting the cord as Remus reached into the top drawer pulling out a little blue blanket he got off the bed moving down to the bottom he handed it to her as she wiped him clean and wrapped him in it. Carefully she lifted him into her arms and handed him over to Remus who had tears glistening in his bright blue eyes.

"Born at twenty past ten on the seventh of May 1975" Madame Pomfrey announced with a grin as Slughorn started clapping with delight.

"Oh Sev…." Remus whimpered moving back over to sit beside Severus who was panting heavily a strange expression on his face. "Look at him" Remus sniffed as Severus looked down and grinned at his new born son.

Everyone else was leaning over to have a look letting out small noises of delight. "He-he's blonde" Severus stammered gently stroking the fluffy blonde hair on his sons head. "Just like you" he smiled up at Remus.

"He's ever so nice" Rodolphus commented as Remus leaned down and kissed Severus on the lips.

Severus broke the kiss letting out a horrific shriek of agony his whole body contracting again.

"What the-" Remus' eyes went wide and everyone in the room looked to Madame Pomfrey who immediately looked back under the nightshirt.

"FUCKING HELL!" Severus screamed and Remus moved the baby away from his screaming.

"Sev?" Remus' eyes went wide as he looked to Madame Pomfrey. "What's wrong, why is he still in pain?" he asked panic rising in his chest.

The nurse swallowed hard.

"Okay Severus, I don't want to cause any panic but…. there's another baby…." She said slowly.

Severus' mouth fell open and he let out another pained scream. Remus looked like he was about to faint and everyone exchanged a look of surprise.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Severus shrieked as another contraction tore through him.

"Didn't you know there were two?" Sirius asked confusedly staring down at Severus in shock.

"No, we only though we were having one" Severus cried in pain.

"How didn't you know?" Slughorn asked moving closer to the bed.

"I believe I can answer that" Madame Pomfrey butted in as Severus let out another shriek of pain. "I did see something unusual on the scans and I did think once or twice that there might be two but I couldn't be sure so I didn't say anything" she spoke quickly turning her attention to back under Severus' nightshirt.

"You're going to need to push again now, Severus" Pomfrey spoke quickly.

Remus didn't know where to look he was starting to panic still holding his son in his arms.

"Rodolphus, come and take him" Remus said quickly as the other boy hurried over. He carefully handed the baby to him and Rodolphus held him gently smiling down at his little face.

"We'll do it together again, Sev, don't you worry everything will be alright" Remus said firmly wrapping his arms back around Severus.

"I can't I'm too exhausted I haven't got the strength" Severus cried tears still running down his face.

"You have you've done so well, come on Sev" Remus spoke softly kissing him on the lips again.

Slowly, Severus took a deep breath and nodded, he felt Sirius clasping his hand tightly again and saw Rodolphus holding his son gently in his arms just away from Remus.

"One…."

"Two…."

"THREE!" Remus shouted and Severus let out a horrible scream of pain clutching their hands tightly as he felt a painful tearing sensation of his second baby moving down through his body.

Severus relaxed again gasping for breath tears streaming down his face again.

"Good, keep going" Madame Pomfrey instructed as Slughorn moved over to have a look at the baby.

"It hurts so much…." Severus whimpered as Remus kissed him again.

"I know but just a few more pushes and the baby will be out" Remus said quickly as Severus swallowed hard.

"Go on, you've done it once you can do it again" Rodolphus said reassuringly and everybody nodded in agreement.

"Okay…." Severus said slowly.

"One…."

"Two…."

"THREE" Remus shouted as Severus pushed down really hard screaming himself hoarse with the pain feeling the baby slide down again more blood trickling down his legs.

"Good, I can see the head" Madame Pomfrey said quickly as Severus gasped for breathing his whole body wracked with agony.

"HOLY DOUBLE DICK FUCK!" Severus cried on in pain.

"Come on Sev, the quicker we do it the quicker you can relax" Remus said quickly kissing Severus' cheek.

"Remus…. Help me…." Severus whimpered sweat soaking his already wet hair.

"You're doing beautifully" Remus said quickly. "Are you ready then?" Severus nodded slowly.

"One…"

"Two…."

"THREE!" Remus shouted and Severus pushed down hard shrieking in agony feeling the baby slide down further through his sore tired body. He relaxed gasping desperately for air.

"One last push and you've done it" Madame Pomfrey said quickly as Remus kissed him again.

"We'll do it together" Remus said firmly.

"One…." Remus counted.

"Two…." Severus whimpered.

"THREE!" The whole room chorused and Severus let out a deafening shriek of agony feeling the vicious tearing of the shoulders sliding out of him he screamed and screamed until the baby came out and he relaxed gasping desperately for air.

The baby let out a tiny whimper as Madame Pomfrey cut it loose.

"Congratulations, another little boy" she smiled as Remus grabbed another little blanket handing it to her he flung his arms tightly around Severus as Madame Pomfrey wrapped the baby up and lifted him over passing him to Severus who was gazing up at the roof of the bed blinking very slowly. He looked down and smiled as the little dark haired boy was placed in his arms.

"Born at ten thirty seven pm, May seventh 1975" Madame Pomfrey smiled as Rodolphus moved over and handed Remus the first born little boy.

Remus burst into floods of tears at the sight of them.

"Oh Sev!" he cried as they held their two sons in their arms, he leaned over and showered Severus in kisses.

"Well done, Severus!" Slughorn clapped merrily.

"Yeah well done, they're lovely" Sirius smiled.

Severus felt Madame Pomfrey pull the plastic sheet out from under him as he delivered the placenta, screwing it up she stuffed it into the bin.

"Gosh, the blonde one is a mini Remus" Rodolphus smiled down at them.

"Thankfully they both have your nose" Severus grinned to Remus who laughed.

"They are so beautiful, oh Sev, I'm so proud of you" Remus sobbed kissing both of the little boy's on the forehead.

"Did you want to hold them?" Remus looked around the room and everyone smiled.

"Some come on, what are their names?" Rodolphus asked eagerly and both Severus and Remus grinned to one another.

"Well this one's name is Kylan" Remus smiled handing the blonde baby to Professor Slughorn who sniffed staring down at his tiny little face buried in the blue blanket.

"He is beautiful" Slughorn smiled.

"What are you going to name the other one?" Sirius asked curiously as Severus handed Remus the dark haired baby.

"Well I think we should name him after the alternate name we chose" Severus smiled.

"Yeah that'd be really nice" Remus smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"What might that be?" Rodolphus asked curiously as Remus handed the baby to him.

"Logan" Severus smiled.

"Aw that's really nice, hello" Rodolphus smiled to the little baby who curled his tiny fingers around Rodolphus'.

Slughorn passed Kylan over to Sirius who smiled down at him Severus was a little worried about him holding the baby.

"He's so tiny" Sirius smiled holding him gently in his arms as Rodolphus passed the other baby to Slughorn.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked pulling a tired looking Severus into his arms.

"I'm exhausted and I feel like I've been torn into pieces but above all I'm extremely happy" Severus replied with a broad smile as Remus pulled him under the covers.

"Just you lie here, I'll get some of the baby things out" Remus smiled kissing Severus before slipping out of the covers and pulling out the blue frilly Moses basket already laden with bedding.

"What about the other one?" Severus sighed too tired to get up.

"We have Eugenie's old Moses Basket, she won't fit into it anymore" Remus sighed dragging it out and staring at it.

"But it's pink" Severus replied staring at it.

"It might be pink but at least it's a bed" Remus replied.

"I might be able to help with that" Slughorn smiled pulling out his wand. He pointed it at the basket muttering something the pink turned into a nice shade of baby blue.

"Thank you" Remus grinned picking it up he placed it on the bed next to Severus as Madame Pomfrey took Kylan and started checking him over.

"Put some of the boys things in there, there's plenty in the drawers" Severus yawned pointing lazily to the bedside drawers.

"I shall go and alert the rest of the staff" Slughorn said eagerly hurrying towards the door. "I suspect they will want to come and visit you in the morning"

Severus smiled watching Remus line the basket with the spare blue blankets they had bought a while ago.

"Kylan is seven pounds exactly" Madame Pomfrey called out lifting the baby into her arms and handing him over to Remus.

"He's so beautiful, I'll put some clothes on him" Remus smiled pulling open the top drawer and pulling out a nappy and a bright blue baby grow. They watched as Remus unwrapped him and gently put the nappy on him. Picking up the baby grow Remus carefully slipped it on popping the buttons closed he lifted his son into his arms as Madame Pomfrey took Logan and started checking him over.

"I'm scared of hurting him he's so tiny" Remus chuckled gazing lovingly at the baby before handing him over to Severus who forced himself to sit upright wincing in pain as he took the baby into his arms.

"Seven pounds exactly again" Madame Pomfrey smiled carefully lifting up Logan and handing him to Remus.

"He looks so much like you Severus" Remus smiled kissing the little boy on his forehead and laying him down. Pulling out another nappy and a fresh baby grow he dressed him slowly lifting him up into his arms the little boy emitted a small whimper.

"Looks like he wants a cuddle" Rodolphus smiled gently stroking the little boy's hair as he pressed his tiny cheek to Remus' chest.

"Sirius would you pull the plastic box out from under the bed, take the lid off and get the new bottles out they're packages and the steriliser please?" Severus asked as the little baby lay flat against his chest.

"Okay" Sirius replied reaching down under the bed and pulling the things out of the box.

"Right, I'll sterilise you some bottles and make up some feeds and you can give them something to eat" Madame Pomfrey said moving over and taking the things from the box.

"Are you feeling alright now, Severus?" Sirius asked sitting on the end of Remus' trunk.

"I haven't got the strength to get out of bed, I'm sore all over and I feel like I've been ripped to shreds but I'm so happy" Severus replied watching Remus cuddle his other son.

"Okay, now you know how to feed them, make sure they don't suck down any air" Madame Pomfrey smiled handing Remus and Severus a bottle each.

Remus sat on the bed leaning back as Severus sat up, he tilted the bottle holding it to the baby's mouth watching him latch on and start feeding hungrily.

"Someone's hungry" Severus grinned looking between the two babies who were sucking quickly on their bottles.

"I'm so proud of you, Sev" Remus smiled leaning in and kissing him on the lips. "You've given me so much" he kissed him again.

"You're making me blush" Severus smirked sitting the baby up and carefully burping him before offering him the bottle again which he refused and let out a small yawn.

"I think he's tired" Rodolphus smiled watching the baby.

"Yeah, pass me the first basket please" Severus pointed towards it. Rodolphus picked it up carefully and placed it on the bed on top of the covers between Severus' legs.

Severus kissed Kylan on the forehead before gently laying him down in the basket covering him up with a thin blanket watching him kick slightly as he settled.

"Can you pass me the other one, I think it's time this little man went to sleep too" Remus cooed to the baby in his arms.

Rodolphus lifted the Moses basket up onto the bed and Remus kissed his son on the forehead before laying him into it covering him gently.

"I'm just going to set the racks up for the baskets, thank goodness we kept Eugenie's" Remus smiled getting up from the bed as Severus sat and looked at his two babies in the baskets.

"Right, if you two are alright then I shall be going, do you want me to have Eugenie tonight so you can have a rest and get settled with the boys?" Madame Pomfrey asked looking from one to the other.

"Yes that would be really nice, we'll have her back in the morning if it's not too much trouble I'm too tired to have her tonight" Severus replied without taking his eyes off of the babies.

"Right, I shall see you both in the morning then, I'll bring Eugenie to you, good night and congratulations" she nodded before leaving the room.

"Did you want me to go and fetch anything for either of you?" Rodolphus asked gesturing towards the door.

"No thank you, we're alright" Remus smiled snapping both the holders into place.

"It's gone eleven I should really head back to Gryffindor tower in a minute" Sirius said slowly.

"Thanks for staying here for so long with us" Remus said with a smile.

"It's no trouble, it was actually quite amazing I've never seen anyone give birth before" Sirius replied looking at Severus.

"Be thankful it wasn't you doing all the work" Severus replied with a sigh.

Remus lifted up the first basket gently placing it into the holder attaching it firmly smiling at the sleeping form of his baby son inside. He moved across and lifted the other basket placing it in the spare rack beside it.

"I hope you feel better soon" Sirius nodded as he made towards the door.

"I'll walk you back through just in case anybody starts" Rodolphus said. "Shall I tell the others they can come back up if they want?" he looked to Severus who nodded.

"Thanks again, Sirius" Severus smiled weakly.

"No trouble, probably see you all tomorrow?" Sirius replied looking at each of them in turn.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Remus replied as Rodolphus lead him from the room.

When the door closed, Remus quickly pulled off his school robes so he was in his underwear and slipped into bed beside Severus pulling him straight into his arms.

"Come here beautiful" Remus smiled showering Severus with more kisses making him chuckle.

"What's gotten into you?" Severus grinned snuggling up to Remus.

"The fact that my gorgeous, amazing fiancé has given birth to twins instead of just one, that's more than I could have ever asked for, I now have four of the greatest gifts in the world" Remus sighed with happiness.

"Four?" Severus chuckled.

"Yes, You, Eugenie, Kylan and Logan" Remus grinned kissing him softly on the lips.

"Oh Remus I love you so much, thank you for being here for me" Severus smiled into Remus' chest.

"I love you so much too, so much" Remus grinned. A few minutes later and Severus was sleeping in Remus' arms, he had plenty enough excitement for today and was dreaming of what tomorrow would bring….


	16. Chapter 16

The door to the dormitory clicked open, Rodolphus stuck his head around the door a smile on his face as Remus looked up at him grinning back he walked quietly inside along with the other boys from their dorm.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Rodolphus asked with a smile his eyes dropping to Severus' sleeping form.

"Very quiet" Remus replied gently shaking Severus who groaned burying his face in Remus' chest grumpily. "Come on Sev, the others are back" he spoke softly and Severus' eyes opened.

"Yes congratulations Severus, can we see your babies?" Xanto asked excitedly staring at Severus who nodded slowly.

"Yes they're in the baskets, be quiet though they're sleeping" Severus yawned snuggling back up against Remus.

They all peered over into the baskets cooing at the sleeping children and Severus couldn't help but smile up at Remus who was gently stroking his hair.

"Well done, you were in labour for so long how are you feeling?" Avery asked curiously, staring over at Severus.

"Exhausted, dead, torn into pieces, sore" Severus replied with a yawn.

"You'll be alright soon" Rodolphus smiled making his way over to his own bed and flopping down.

"Did you really not know you were having two?" Avery asked again and Severus shook his head.

"No not until after I'd given birth to the first, my contractions returned and Madame Pomfrey had a look and said there's another baby it was a complete and utter surprise" Severus replied closing his eyes again.

"Both boys, right?" Xanto asked again moving across to his bed.

"Yeah two little boys" Remus smiled over at them proudly hugging Severus against him.

"They're lovely, what are their names?" Avery asked going to sit on his bed.

"Kylan and Logan" Severus replied quickly.

"Nice, they look exactly like Remus, especially that little blonde one he's the spitting image of you" Avery commented.

"Thanks, they're so beautiful" Remus smiled leaning down and kissing the top of Severus' head. "Just like, Sev"

Severus blushed furiously burying his face in Remus' chest.

"Aw are you embarrassed?" Remus teased wrapping his arms carefully around Severus.

Severus let out a small laugh and blushed even more trying to hide it.

"They're due a feed every four hours or so but they might sleep through tonight because they've been through a lot today" Severus yawned.

"Don't worry about their feeds I'll get up, you deserve a rest after today" Remus smiled kissing his hair.

"You don't have to" Severus said quickly. "I'm sure I can get up to feed them"

"Even if you can you won't, you can stay in bed and sleep, if you want you can stay in bed for as long as you want, all day tomorrow, all week if you want I just wanted you to feel better" Remus replied pulling the covers up Severus tucking him in properly.

"Thank you…." Severus smiled into Remus' bare chest inhaling his sweet scent.

"Don't mention it I couldn't be more proud or more grateful to you than I am now" Remus breathed snuggling into Severus trying to be gentle with him.

"I love you so much Remus, thank you for being with me today I really appreciate it" Severus smiled gazing up into Remus' eyes.

"I love you too Severus, so very much" Remus smiled happily kissing Severus softly on the lips.

The two boys snuggled down into the covers together wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning, Remus was up early neither of the babies had woken up during the night and Remus was up feeding them just after seven.

"Is that better, is it?" Remus cooed burping Kylan one last time before he lay him back down in his cot. He was trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake Severus whom was still sleeping peacefully having not stirred at all during the night.

Remus lay Kylan down in his cot covering him back up and kissing his forehead before picking up his other new born son, Logan.

"Good morning beautiful" he grinned laying the baby on his side of the bed as he pulled out a fresh nappy from the drawer and began to change his son.

"Your daddy is still asleep, yes he is, he's really tired after having you last night" Remus cooed straightening up the baby grow once Logan was changed. He quickly hurried into the bathroom and washed his hands.

When he came back into the dormitory he was surprised to see Severus awake propped up on his elbow gently stroking his son's face. Remus couldn't help but smile as he walked back over to the bed.

"I've just fed and changed Kylan, Logan's been changed I went to wash my hands, he needs feeding do you want to do it?" Remus offered and Severus yawned nodding eagerly.

"Okay here" Remus smiled tipping the contents of the powder pot into the bottle and shaking it well before handing it over to Severus.

Severus carefully lifted his new son into his arms pressing the end of the bottle to his tiny lips he latched on quickly.

"Someone's hungry" Severus chuckled as Remus sat on the bed next to him, smiling down at the baby.

"Aren't they beautiful, Sev? So sweet and cute and innocent" Remus smiled proudly.

"I don't know why but my nipples are really sore today" Severus commented shifting uncomfortably as he continued to feed his son.

"Maybe you should ask Madame Pomfrey about that she'll be round soon to check on you" Remus smiled gently stroking Severus' hair and kissing him on the cheek.

Severus gently removed the bottle sitting the baby up he began to burp him, milk ran down his chin as he threw up on Severus' hand.

"Oh dear" Remus said grabbing a little cloth from the side and wiping his sons mouth.

"Kylan kept being sick this morning when I tried to feed him" Remus frowned slightly leaving the cloth on the bed as Severus tried again to feed the baby.

"It's funny because Eugenie was never sick, was she?" Severus frowned a little and Remus shook his head.

"Maybe it's different milk" Remus replied.

"No it's the same one she had and it's making them both sick"

"Strange" Remus replied as a knock sounded on the dormitory door. They both looked up as it was pushed open and Madame Pomfrey came bustling in carrying a bag full of things and Eugenie in her arms.

"Eugenie!" Severus said excitedly as Remus jumped up from the bed lifting his daughter from the nurse's arms.

"Hello gorgeous, how are you today?" he asked kissing her fluffy black hair as she began to giggle at her father.

"She's been a really good girl this morning, had her breakfast and everything no trouble I think she's excited to see you" Madame Pomfrey smiled resting her bag down on the trunks at the bottom of the bed.

"Now, how are you and the babies doing this morning?" she asked turning her attention to Severus who was wiping more sick from his son's face.

"Still tired and sore but the babies keep being sick whenever we feed them, it's the same milk Eugenie was on and she was fine with it so why are they being sick?" Severus asked confusedly.

"It could just be something in the milk irritating them often people find they need to try several different brands of milk before they find one that is suitable for their babies" she explained opening her bag and pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"This is the only milk we have" Severus sighed in dismay resting the bottle down on the bed.

"If you are comfortable with it you could let him suckle" the nurse replied moving over to his side and stroking the little boy's hair.

"Suckle what?" Severus blinked confusedly.

"During your pregnancy your milk ducts will have begun to function properly, the male body is equipped from before birth with nipples, breast tissue and milk ducts that everybody has but the oestrogen of a female is what causes breasts to develop in their teens, this can happen in males but not to the same degree however they can still produce milk especially when stimulated with female hormones, so if you want to you could try letting him latch onto you naturally" she explained watching the expression of horror wash over Severus' face.

"But my nipples are sore" Severus swallowed.

"Yes because you have produced more hormones during this pregnancy being with two rather than one, your body has adjusted and you should be perfectly capable of feeding both of them" she replied and Severus went quiet for a few moments looking over at Remus who sat Eugenie down on the bed and handed her some of her toys to play with, she immediately picked up a rattle and shoved it in her mouth chewing on it watching what was going on.

"You could try it and if you don't like it, you can stop" Remus smiled.

"Absolutely" Madame Pomfrey nodded.

Severus fidgeted slightly for a minute or two cuddling his new born son.

"Alright, I'll give it a go, what do I have to do?" he asked nervously as Remus smiled at him.

"Remus can you hold the baby for a few moments please?" she asked and Remus nodded gently lifting his son into his arms a smile on his face.

"Open up the front of your nightshirt so your chest is exposed" Madame Pomfrey instructed and nervously Severus opened up his nightshirt exposing his pink nipples. Madame Pomfrey leaned down pressing her fingers around the tissue near them.

"Yes that's alright, now sit yourself up comfortably and Remus will hand you the baby" she explained helping Severus shift so he was sitting propped up against the pillows on the headboard wincing at the pain it brought him.

Carefully Remus passed the baby back over to Severus who lay holding him nervously and slightly confused.

"Okay now just twist him towards you a little let him lie comfortably against you and you can gently stroke his cheek, let him take to your nipple he should just latch on naturally" she said as Severus did as he was told holding the baby a little more upright and up against him his little mouth right next to Severus' nipple, he began to stroke the little boy's cheek.

"Good boy come on it's okay" Severus coaxed as the little baby moved his face closer and latched onto his nipple he began to suckle against him and Severus gasped at the sensation.

"How does it feel?" Remus asked curiously watching them intently.

"It's a little uncomfortable, but it feels really... I don't know how to explain it" Severus replied. "It feels sort of... like it's something only I can provide"

"That's probably because it is" Remus chuckled.

"It will also help you bond with your babies as well as you watch them grow from it, don't be surprised if for the first few day's it can be difficult and don't be shocked if you see any yellow thick substances in their mouths, it is perfectly normal just for the first week or so your body's milk will be rich with anti-bodies that will be greatly beneficial for them" The nurse replied watching as Severus gazed down at his suckling son.

When Logan eventually decided to let go, Severus sat him up gently and burped him, to his surprise nothing came back up.

"You see, that is agreeing with him" Madame Pomfrey nodded and both boy's smiled to one another.

"Are you having any problems with anything, any large amounts of blood leaking from you during the night or any stabbing pains?" she asked and Severus shook his head.

"No I'm still sore and tired but I was after I had Eugenie only this time was double the pain" Severus sighed.

"That's perfectly normal, has your other son been fed this morning?" she asked and Remus nodded.

"Yeah but he kept being really sick"

"You should feed him again with your natural milk just to be sure he is getting enough to eat, you can try different positions and techniques and it may be uncomfortable the first few times you do it but just persist with it and that soon stops it's just because you're not used to the sensation" Madame Pomfrey replied.

"Okay" Severus replied.

"If there aren't any other problems I shall leave you to it, if you need anything you need only come and find me and I will help you any way I can, just to let you know an owl has been sent to your parents to let them know you've delivered" she smiled and both boy's grinned to one another.

"Thank you" Remus smiled.

"Don't mention it, I shall see you both soon, if you are feeling up to it try taking a little walk later on it can really help to shift the extra weight and help with the water retention you have and will build up after the birth" she replied.

"We'll see later on" Severus replied with a yawn handing the baby over to Remus.

"Right and before I forget, you must remember to make sure you alternate your nipples so they don't become sore, about twenty minutes to half an hour at the most on each nipple per feed, it depends on the baby one might want fed more often or for longer than the other they will settle into a routine" she explained picking up her things.

"Okay thanks for the help" Severus said.

"I'll see you later on, congratulations once again" she nodded before leaving them and closing the door.

"Do you want me to pass you Kylan?" Remus asked kissing Severus on the temple.

"Yes please" he smiled pecking Remus on the cheek before the boy got up still holding his son he laid him down gently in his little bed covering him up to his tiny waist and moving to pick up his other son.

He smiled at Eugenie who was still playing on the bottom of the bed she had moved and flopped onto her back chewing on her toys and watching what was happening intently.

"Here you are gorgeous" Remus smiled handing the little boy over to Severus who grinned.

"Hello little man" he smiled gently taking his son and holding him in his arms up against his chest this time against his left nipple.

"I feel so weird doing this" Severus chuckled slightly shifting his son so his little pink lips were against his nipple offering it to him.

"It's not weird it's natural you look fine doing it" Remus smiled watching as Severus gently stroked his son's cheek until he latched on firmly to the nipple and slowly began to suckle.

The door clicked open as the others came back in it was Rodolphus, Xanto, Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes and Regulus. They all stopped abruptly and stared at what was happening on the bed.

"Umm?" Rodolphus asked confusedly staring at Severus whose face was on fire.

"If you don't like it you can piss off" Remus said quickly.

"No it's just that umm... are you, feeding the baby?" Xanto asked raising an eyebrow at Severus.

"Yes, the formula milk was making them both really sick, Madame Pomfrey suggested we do this and it's worked they aren't being sick anymore" Severus replied.

"How can you possibly-"

"It's natural, Pomfrey says all men are born with milk ducts and the correct tissue for it, we're all capable of lactating but it's just that most men don't and won't but when stimulated with female hormones we can all produce milk and of course that's what's happened" Remus explained and they all stared at one another.

"Fair enough..." Regulus said as they moved closer to the bed still watching Severus being suckled.

"How are you feeling after giving birth, bet it was a shock having two" Mulciber commented and they both nodded vigorously.

"I still feel tired and sore like I've been torn to bits but I'm really happy" Severus grinned relaxing back against the pillows watching the visitors lean over and coo at their other baby.

"I'm extremely proud of Severus for coping with this so well and for going through it all" Remus smiled kissing his sons head as he continued to feed.

"It's funny how this one looks so much like Severus but still has some of Remus' features and how the blonde one looks exactly like Remus" Regulus smiled glancing back over at the nursing baby from where he was standing watching Logan sleep.

"They're beautiful, I'm just happy they don't have my nose" Severus smiled as Rodolphus moved and picked Eugenie up.

"And just what are you doing sitting down there chewing on your toys" he grinned and the little girl started to laugh.

"She likes it when you help her to walk" Remus smiled watching Rodolphus playing with his daughter.

"Shall we try that then?" he asked and gently placed her on her feet.

The others watched as he took both her hands and took a large step back coaxing her she walked toward towards him smiling.

"I can remember when she was just a tiny little baby like these two now she's learning to walk and talk and everything" Xanto grinned as Rodolphus let go of her hands and she took a few shaky steps towards him.

"You've done a bloody good job of raising her, now you've got two more it's going to be three times the madness" Regulus laughed watching as Severus sat Kylan up and burped him, no sick came out.

"Thanks and yes we have, I'm really looking forward to it especially when they start to grow more and when we go home to our families I can't wait for them to see the twins" Severus grinned. "Does anyone want to hold them?" he asked laying the baby down in his arms glancing around the room.

"Sure" Avery said and Severus gently passed him over to his friend.

"He's so tiny it's like I could break him"

"He looks like a doll look at his skin it's so nice" Mulciber grinned as they all leaned over to look at him.

The baby opened his eyes very slowly gazing up at them.

"His eyes are a weird colour aren't new born's eyes supposed to be blue?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Not always but they're usually a light colour with a tiny of blue, it depends what colour they will turn out" Remus replied wrapping his arms around Severus pulling him into a hug as Severus buttoned his nightshirt back up.

"He has a funny bronze colour to them" Avery commented tickling the baby's chin.

"They'll be brown then" Severus smiled.

"Eugenie's eyes are blue" Rodolphus commented picking the little girl up and putting her back on the end of the bed playing with her and her toys.

"I think Logan will probably have brown eyes too then" Severus yawned cuddling up to Remus.

"They're so cute and so tiny, I can't believe they both came out of you" Rodolphus smiled looking over at the two babies.

"I can, it fucking hurt" Severus replied snuggling into Remus' arms.

"Yeah and don't we know about it, you screamed and screamed and screamed for hours" Rodolphus said continuing to play with the little girl.

"Do your parents know yet?" Evan asked curiously cooing at Logan.

"Madame Pomfrey say's an owl has been sent to them so I guess they do" Remus smiled back. "They are going to be so thrilled we only thought we were having one" Remus said excitedly giving Severus a very gentle squeeze.

"Yeah now you have three kids before sixteen, how does that feel?" Mulciber asked curiously.

"Weird, funny, and actually really nice, I really love Eugenie I am so grateful I had her and now I have two more little babies and I am just so happy" Severus sniffled feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"I am extremely proud of Severus for all that he has done and I couldn't be happier" Remus smiled kissing him on the forehead.

"Are you going to stay at school or are you leaving next year?" Mulciber asked again.

"We'd like to stay if possible it's going to be real hard working looking after three kids" Remus sighed. "But I'm happy to do it with Severus, we're going to make sure we never use the place that caused the babies again we can't take another one" he added with a chuckle.

"Yeah you'll end up with a thousand" Regulus chuckled.

"It's supposed to be a real rarity using that potion and we ended up with three when our chances of one were extremely slim" Severus added.

"Un-fucking-lucky" Rodolphus laughed.

"I guess we should leave you two, or five rather, alone for a little while to get settled" Rodolphus said and the other's nodded their agreement.

"Thanks, we'd ought to get these two into bed" Remus said.

"See you later then!" they waved before heading out of the dormitory door. As soon as they'd gone, Remus sighed and flopped down on the bed beside his lover emitting a long drawn out breath. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he offered kindly.

"Maybe put the baby into bed and pass me my daughter?" Severus smiled fluttering his eyelashes a little.

"Anything" Remus grinned pecking Severus on the cheek. He picked up the tiny baby cooing at him as he carefully lifted him over the bed and carried him to his cot. Laying him down slowly he carefully backed away, thankfully the baby didn't cry or make a sound. "I love it when they're so quiet" he whispered to Severus who chuckled.

Remus made his way over to the bed and picked up the little girl sitting on the floor at the bottom of the bed, he swung her round in the air making her giggle before handing her carefully over to Severus who immediately pulled her in for a cuddle.

"You're so cute" he breathed kissing the top of her fluffy head as Remus sank down beside him.

A few hours passed and the others brought them up some food for lunch, they'd fed the babies, changed them and now Remus was trying to get Severus out of bed.

"Stand up very slowly..." he said holding Severus' arm. The boy got slowly to his feet wincing a little.

"I'm still really sore"

"I'm not surprised but you will be okay, Severus, now, how about a nice warm bath to help with the aches? Then maybe we could go for a little walk with the babies afterwards?" Remus asked hopefully raising his light eyebrows.

"I'd like that I'll try, not sure I'm up to walking very far at the moment to be honest" he sighed.

"Well Madame Pomfrey said it's good for you, so you wait here with the kids and I'll go draw the bath" Remus said. He hurried off into the bathroom and Severus chuckled hearing him banging about a little in there and swearing about Merlin knows what before he finally reappeared some minutes later.

"The bath awaits" he grinned holding the bathroom door open for Severus.

Five minutes later and Severus was stripped naked with Remus helping him slowly into the bath, once he was settled on the ledge Remus leaned down and kissed him. "I'm gonna keep an eye on them if you need anything just shout, okay?" Remus' eyes were twinkling with happiness, Severus couldn't help but smile.

"Okay" he breathed leaning up enough to peck Remus on the lips one last time before the boy left him alone in the bath.

Severus lay back in the warm, soothing water and closed his eyes listening to Remus cooing over the babies in the other room. He felt so tired and drained after last night it was nice to relax and Remus was being just so helpful and good about this. Severus couldn't help but worry about what they'd do next year but that was a long way off now, maybe they would have something sorted out, after all, Professor McGonagall said she would get them some help, they couldn't rely on Madame Pomfrey for all of this it was too much to ask of her even if she did seem to enjoy looking after one that didn't mean she'd want three.

After some time, Remus peeked his head in the bathroom door. "Do you want to get out now?"

"Yes I think I will actually" Severus smiled to him.

Remus was by his side with a warm, fluffy towel in seconds. He got out of the bath, Remus wrapped him up and led him quietly back into the dormitory where the others were sleeping peacefully in their cots by now.

He was dressed in black jogging bottoms, a t-shirt and a baggy hoodie thankful for being quite a bit smaller now even if he still wasn't as tiny as he was before he didn't even care, all he cared about was his family and he loved having something like this in his life. He couldn't wait for more firsts to come yet, he couldn't wait to see them grow up, or the look on their own parent's faces when they saw them.

Severus knew he was originally going to choose a bad route in life, he knew that being a Slytherin was living up to more than their reputation but he was so glad this happened, just another thing to convince him against making such a horrible mistake. Now he had a life and something amazing to live for it made every tear and every mishap well worth the ride.

The dormitory door opened some minutes later as Rodolphus and a few of the others came to look in on them curiously. They guessed this would happen, to them it was probably confusing as well it wouldn't just affect Severus and Remus but the others around them too.

"Hey how is everything?" Rodolphus grinned.

"Going very, very well thanks" Remus breathed.

"Anything we can do to help?"

"Actually if you wouldn't mind there is something you could do" Severus smiled exchanging glances with Remus.

"Oh?"

"Would you do us a massive favour and watch Eugenie for a little while? She's asleep at the moment so we won't wake her, we were going to go out for a little walk and we can't take all three of them at once" Severus explained.

"Oh yeah sure no problem, she's great!" Rodolphus grinned eagerly as they all herded themselves quietly into the dormitory.

"Wow so quiet" Regulus muttered.

"They are, it's great" Remus chuckled. "Maybe not for too much longer though, but if we get to them fast they usually don't cry, well, Eugenie didn't"

"Great so we'll get plenty of sleep at night" Xanto grinned excitedly.

Remus just laughed. "Maybe, wear your ear plugs though this time!"

"We will" Rodolphus smirked.

"Are you ready to go then?" Remus turned to Severus.

Severus nodded and got slowly to his feet. "I think we should carry them"

"Are you up to it?" Remus frowned with concern but his fiancé nodded anyway.

"I'm fine"

They made their way over to the cots and peeked in, both the little boys were lying there wriggling around with their eyes open.

"So sweet" Remus breathed reaching in and carefully lifting Kylan out, the baby grumbled a little before Remus pulled him close and pressed him against his chest. Lifting the blanket he carefully wrapped him up in it straightening up his little blue hat as he turned to Severus watching him so the same thing.

"Ready?"

Remus nodded quickly. They turned and headed out of the dormitory waking their way down the stairs, they knew they could trust Rodolphus and the other's to take care of the baby if she should need anything, he was actually very good with her despite the fact she is half blood and he is pure, he seemed to like her anyway but she did have that certain little baby charm that could have anyone cooing over her.

They made their way into the common room, people stopped what they were doing to stare at the two of them holding their babies a mixture of expressions crossing their faces from concern, to confusion, happiness to fear.

"Congratulations!" a blonde girl from the year below called to them. She whispered something to her friends and they all got up to surround the two, well, four boys and coo over the babies.

"Look at how cute they are!" one girl grinned.

"Did it hurt?" the dark haired one asked curiously.

"Couldn't you hear my screams?" Severus quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"What are their names?" the red head grinned.

"Kylan and Logan" Remus sniffed proudly, he was taking his role very seriously as a dad.

"They're adorable, can we steal them?" the blonde teased.

Severus and Remus just looked at one another and laughed. They made their way across the common room ignoring the giggling girls before heading out into the dungeon corridor pulling the babies closer to their chests for extra warmth.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Remus asked worriedly eying Severus very closely.

"I'm fine, I still hurt but I'm fine, the bath really helped thanks"

"Good, are you still okay holding him?"

Severus nodded quickly.

"We shouldn't be out too long they'll be due another feed shortly" Remus mused as they made their way into the entrance hall. Rapid footsteps approached and Remus swung round frightened someone was going to push him but relaxed when he realised who it was.

"Oh" he breathed an inward sigh of relief, it was only Sirius.

"Hey I was gonna come see how you were doing again, everything okay?" he asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Severus was still very wary of the boy but he was going to be civil for Remus and their babies' sake.

"Everything's going well thank you, Sirius, we just thought we'd take Madame Pomfrey's advice and go on a little walk, it helps Severus" Remus said casually.

"Yeah and you brought these two with you" he nodded his eyes flickering between the two babies.

"Yeah they're doing fine, thought it might be good for them to get a little fresh air" Severus chuckled placing a soft kiss on the top of his son's head.

By now there was a crowd gathering to mutter and stare at them, not because of Sirius but because of the babies in their arms.

"Can I hold one of them?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Sure" Remus said handing the baby he was holding carefully over to his ex friend showing him exactly how to do it safely. He knew Sirius wouldn't hurt them on purpose, they were after all, Remus' even if Sirius hated Severus he was less likely to do something to make Remus was to murder him.

"He's so cute, he looks like you" the taller boy smiled. "Look at those tiny fingers!"

"Tiny fingers and tiny toes, they're so cute" Remus chuckled draping an arm around Severus' lower back.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" James' voice rang through the air gratingly so like nails on a blackboard.

Sirius looked up a worried expression crossing his face.

James marched over and stood with Peter by his side a few feet away. The crowd was emitting a horrible buzz of anticipation.

"Fuck off, James and leave us alone" Remus growled pushing Severus gently in front of Sirius and stepping behind him to cover his back just in case James pulled out his wand and tried to hurt them.

"Shut your face, cunt" James snarled. "Padfoot why the hell are you hanging around with these freaks?!" he spat nastily.

"Leave them alone, Prongs mate, they're exhausted" Sirius said worriedly.

"So now you're siding with them?"

"No I just think we should lay off them a bit, alright?"

"No that isn't alright, what's gotten into you? First you help them yesterday then you waste time watching that THING" he pointed angrily towards Severus. "Give birth now you're all nanny Black on them, what the fuck is going on?!" the bespectacled boy demanded pure anger rising on his face turning him a blazing shade of crimson.

"That's enough James, if you don't like it go somewhere else" Remus snapped. "You don't have to watch an I won't have you upsetting anybody here!"

"Fuck off, Remus"

"Or else what?" Remus snarled straightening himself up more aggressively. He could feel Severus tremble a little behind him, he wasn't up to this kind of stress the poo boy was exhausted!

James threw his head back and barked a nasty laugh that sent shivers down Remus' spine.

Slowly, very slowly he stepped forward until he was standing within a few inches of Remus.

"Now, I've had enough of you, that thing and those abominations you call children trying to rule the school, it makes me sick to my stomach and I hate the lot of you scum bags, you're nothing more than a Slytherin yourself, Remus, so don't try and play the innocent card here either you stay the fuck away from me and stay away from Sirius too or I'll tell everybody what you really are"

Remus swallowed the lump that appeared in this throat.

Severus went rigid.

Sirius' face drained of colour.

Even Peter suddenly looked very worried but thank Merlin nobody could actually hear them.

"Why would you do something like that? You're such a spiteful human being" Remus breathed angrily.

"Because I hate you for everything you've done" James growled. "Stay away from me or I will tell _everybody _that you're a werewolf and believe me Remus I am not joking"

A horrible sensation washed over Remus. James wasn't kidding.

And with that he turned on his heels with Peter in tow and marched away towards and off up the stairs presumably to the Gryffindor tower.

The crowd steadily began to grow again and Sirius practically shoved the baby back in Remus' arms. "It's not that I don't want to be friends with you or be nice to your kids or anything but I just don't want him to out you, yeah?"

"Uhh okay" Remus said gathering his son up in his arms and pulling him flush against his chest.

"I might see you around sometime when James isn't here, good luck with the babies and all that they really are cute" Sirius flashed them a nervous smile before hurrying off up their stairs after James.

Remus and Severus stood staring at each other fear and worry washing over their faces. This was the last thing they needed right now...


End file.
